Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL AU-with the Arclight brothers
by 0713MM
Summary: In a sudden twist of events, Trey gets injured severely by a crazed lunatic. Quattro, seeking revenge, attempts to hunt down the person responsible. While Vetrix has his own agenda of revenge set on Dr. Faker. Somehow, after Faker's defeat, a new enemy, the Barians, emerge. Now Thomas Arclight must take them down as well! Rated T to be safe. Accidentshipping Rio x Thomas
1. Chapter 1

**0713MM: Hello everyone! I welcome you to my first AU!**

 **Trey: Ooh!**

 **Quattro: Yeah, guess what?**

 **Heather: (magically appears) What?**

 **Quinton: This AU is about the Arclight brothers.**

 **Heather: (squeals) Ooh yes!**

 **Jake: (grins evilly) Chapter start**

Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL AU-with the Arclight brothers

Chapter 1: The Attack

A young boy around 15 with pink hair, and lighter pink at the bangs began running back to his families' mansion after completing his assignment given to him by deranged father, Vetrix. He was running as fast as legs would allow. He was also running for a different reason. Because someone mad and deranged was chasing him.

"Trey!" shouted the man that was running not too far behind him. Trey glanced back, then continued to run, even faster than before. Eventually, he came to an intersection. Scared out of his mind, he chose a path quickly, and took the route he chose.

 _Why is this guy chasing me?!_ thought Trey. Soon, he reached a dead end. Trey realized he took a wrong turn.

 _Oh no!_ he thought frantically. The man who was chasing him finally caught up. He had an evil grin plastered on his face. Trey looked up to the man who'd been chasing him.

"W-Who are you?" Trey asked, scared for his life. The man in question just laughed, An evil laugh at that.

"My name, is Jake." he replied while sneering at the 15 year old pinkette. Trey nodded slowly, not trying upset the man. The man known as Jake lifted his arm up and shot out a Duel Anchor from his right hand, and it wrapped around Trey's left wrist, then it disappeared. Trey was trembling in fear.

 _Why must this be so violent?_ thought Trey. Jake then proceeded to activate his duel disk, which had the head of...something. Jake drew five cards from his deck and pointed at Trey.

"Draw your five cards, you weak kid." Jake sneered. Trey trembled with even more fear than before and shakily activated his duel disk. The AR link activates.

 **Augmented Reality Vision Link established**

"Duel!" both boys shouted.

Meanwhile, in the Arclights Mansion...

Quattro, the 17 year old kid, with dark red maroon hair and yellow bangs, began pacing back and forth in the living room. While his older brother, Quinton, who had long silver hair, was reading a book. Eventually Quattro stopped pacing and turned to face his older brother.

"Where's Trey? It's not like him to be late." Quattro said slowly, but loudly to get his older brother's attention, which he succeeded in doing because Quinton stopped reading and turn to face Quattro.

"You're right Quattro." Quinton agreed. "I am also concerned for Trey." Quattro gave a nod in silent agreement, then he proceeded to go to the coat rack near the door and put his coat on. Quattro turned to face Quinton, then said, "I'll be right back. After I find Trey." Quinton nodded, and with that, Quattro opened the door and left, thus the door closed behind him. After Quattro left, Quinton went back to reading his book.

Meanwhile, with Trey...

"Ahhhh!" Trey screamed his life points were depleted to 0 by Jake's monster. The AR faded shortly after the direct attack. Jake's facial expression changed to a maniacal grin as he raised his arm up and shot blackish-blue lightning at Trey. Trey screamed in pain and agony as Jake zapped him. Trey's face began to contort with cuts and bruises, he felt his lungs losing oxygen. Trey began to close his eyes because they were becoming heavier, so he closed them. The thing he heard was Jake's laughter before he blacked out.

And, back to Quattro...

"TREY!" he screamed in agony. "Where are you younger brother?!" Quattro then heard a loud moan. Quattro turned to who moaned. His eyes widened with fear. What he saw on the ground not too far away from him was his 15 year old brother. He was sprawled on the ground, blood seeped out of the big gashes on his face. There was a small hole in Trey's throat. Not enough to kill him, but enough to have him need life support for a while.

"Trey!" Quattro shouted in fear. He kneeled down to look into his younger brother's green eyes. They were swollen. Quattro's eyes filled with tears. Tears of sadness and rage.

 _Who would hurt Trey?_ Quattro thought. _He's too innocent!_ Quattro kneeled in closer to his brother so he could ask him a question.

"Trey, who did this to you?" Quattro asked, his voice was a mere whisper, but Trey heard him loud and clear, so he replied.

"It...was...a guy...named...Jake..." Trey murmured before falling back into the unconscious. Quattro pondered that for a moment, then his ruby eyes glowed a brighter color of themselves.

 _Vengeance will be mine!_ thought Quattro angrily.

 **Uh-Oh! Someone's mad!**

 **Quattro: Heck yeah!**

 **Trey: (coughing).**

 **Quinton: Please review before Trey hacks up a storm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**0713MM: Hello guys! I welcome you to the 2nd chapter!**

 **Heather: Whoo!**

 **Quattro: Just so the "Fan's" know, these chapter will start out short, but will be longer as the story progresses.**

 **Quinton: Yes, that's right.**

 **Jake: 0713MM doesn't own Yu-GI-Oh ZEXAL.**

 **Trey: Chapter (cough) start.**

Chapter 2: The Emergency Room/The search for Jake

Quattro couldn't suppress his tears as he stared at his younger brother, who was unconscious.

 _I should tell Quinton about this._ he thought. But he shook his head. _No. I'll him after I brought Trey to the hospital._ And with that decision made, Quattro gently lifted Trey up and began to fast walk toward the hospital. Trey began to moan as he being carried by Quattro. Quattro eventually made it to the well-lit hospital and opened the door. The person at the front desk seemed shocked for a moment. But she understood what Quattro wanted without saying a single word. She turned to a nurse and mouthed to her to get a stretcher. The nurse nodded and ran out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with a stretcher. Quattro laid his younger brother carefully on the stretcher and watched as Trey was taken to the Emergency Room. Quattro went over to a bench and began weep softly.

 _Why?!_ he thought. Then he remembered something.

 _I got to call Quinton!_ he remembered. So, he got up and walked over to the pay phone in the waiting room, he took a quarter out of his pocket and slipped it into the small crack next to the phone, then he began to dial his house.

Inside of the Arclights' Mansion...

Quinton sat on the couch, still reading. His eyes would avert to the clock occasionally. He was started to get concerned for Quattro, as well as Trey.

 _Where is Quattro?_ thought Quinton. _He should be back by now._ Just then, the kitchen phone began to ring. Quinton sighed, hoping it was another Toll Free person, but when he got to the phone, he was shocked to see the ID of the person calling. The ID said: _Heartland Hospital._ So Quinton picked it up immediately.

"Hello?" Quinton asked.

" _Hey Quinton. It's me._ " Quattro said on the other end.

"Quattro? What are you doing at Heartland Hospital?" Quinton asked. He could hear Quattro sniff, but didn't ask about it.

" _I'm here because of what happened to Trey._ " Quattro replied. Quinton could hear Quattro's breathing on the other end. It sounded like he was stressed, then he heard Quattro continue, " _Someone attacked Trey._ " This news made Quinton gasp in shock.

"But why?" Quinton asked. "Trey wouldn't hurt a fly!"

" _I know._ " Quattro replied. " _I'll be home soon._ " And with that, Quattro hung up, leaving a stunned Quinton.

Back to Quattro...

Quattro thanked the nurses and doctor for taking care of his brother and that the operation will be free, considering they felt bad for him and his younger brother. After the small talk was over, and Quattro checked on Trey before leaving, he gave Trey a small smile, then closed the door to Trey's hospital room slowly and silently. He soon made it to the exit of the building, and walked out, heading home. Quattro then stopped, feeling a dark aura, he whirled around in the direction of the dark aura. There stood a hooded figure. Quattro narrowed his eyes, while the dark hooded figure just laughed.

"Are _you_ the one responsible for what happened to my brother?" Quattro snarled. The hooded figure just continued to laugh. Eventually, Quattro could take no more of this nonsense. He was shaking with rage.

 _It has to be this man that hurt my brother!_ Quattro thought. Just in case this guy wasn't the man that hurt Trey, Quattro unleashed a Duel Anchor from his right wrist. The hooded figure just smirked.

"If you are the man that hurt my brother, show your face!" Quattro yelled out of rage. The hooded man stopped laughing, then he turned to face the angry Arclight with a sly grin.

"As you wish." the man said. Quattro's ruby red eyes widened as he saw the man's face after the man took his hood off. The man had some scars on his face. Quattro suppressed the urge to scream out of terror. The man just grinned evilly at Quattro.

"So, you must be the young pinkette's brother." the man sneered. "Good. I'll enjoy making you suffer. The same way I did to your weak, pathetic brother!" This caused Quattro to growl out of anger.

"And you must be the guy who attacked Trey." Quattro snarled with venom emerging from his voice. The man just laughed.

"Yes I am." the man replied. "My name is Jake." Quattro snarled.

"So it is you!" Quattro roared with rage. "Good thing I used a Duel Anchor on you! Now you can't escape until this duel is over!" Jake just laughed.

"I took out your brother fairly easily. What makes you think you can beat me?" taunted Jake. (Bad move)!

"Because, I believe in my deck." Quattro retorted as calmly as he possibly could. Jake just sneered in response to that comment.

"Pah!" Jake said dismissively. "We'll see who's better right here, right now!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Quattro shot back. Jake sneered, then both boys proceeded to activate their unique D-Pads. After that, Quattro's left eye changed from red to blue, with a purple tattoo over and around it. As for Jake's left eye, let's just say that it turned a blackish-yellow color.

 **Augmented Reality Vision Link established**

"Let's duel!" Jake and Quattro shouted in determination to beat the other.

 **0713MM: Yup! The first duel of the story has arrived. The Main Protagonist against the Main Antagonist. Again, sorry for the short chapters thus far. The duel will be longer of a chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**0713MM: Heyllo guys! I welcome you to chapter 3 of my ZEXAL AU-with the Arclights!**

 **Quattro: Finally!**

 **Quinton: Someone was impatient.**

 **Quattro: Heck yeah I was!**

 **Trey: 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL. Only his OC's.**

 **0713MM: Chapter start.**

Chapter 3: Quattro vs. Jake

After the twosome drew their 5 cards for their starting hands, Jake pointed at Quattro.

"I think I'll allow you to go first." Jake smirked.

"Fine." retorted Quattro. Quattro put his right hand ontop of his deck, proceeding to draw his sixth card. "I draw!"

(Quattro's hand: 6 cards).

"I'll begin my turn by normal summoning Gimmick Puppet Des Troy." Quattro declared. He glanced at Jake, who was yawning. This made Quattro snarl, but alas, continued his turn.

(a machine-like horse emerged onto Quattro's field. Gimmick Puppet Des Troy, level 4, attack: 1200, defense: 2000. Quattro's hand: 5 cards). Quattro gave a smirk.

"I activate Des Troy's effect! By destroying it, I can special summon 2 more Gimmick Puppet monsters from my hand. So emerge, Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll x2!" Quattro declared. Jake just stared at Quattro. He wasn't amused.

(a doll inside of a chest came onto the field. Dreary Doll, level 8, attack/defense: 0. Quattro's hand: 3 cards). Quattro gave a smirk as he lifted his hand up.

"I overlay my 2 Dreary Dolls in order to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder!" announced Quattro. Jake gave a smirk as the giant puppet wielder emerged onto the field.

 _So, that's one of your Numbers, eh Quattro?_ Jake thought with a smirk on his face. Quattro threw 2 cards into his spell/trap card zones of his mechanical arm D-Pad, silently ending his turn. Jake sneered at Quattro, which made Quattro growl lowly.

"How foolish." Jake taunted. "My move. Draw!"

(Jake's hand: 6 cards). Jake pulled two cards from his hand.

"Since you possess more monsters than me, I can special summon Evilswarm Mandragora twice!" Jake declared with evil glee in his voice. Quattro winced in shock.

(two dark, evil plant-like looking monsters emerged onto the field side-by-side. Evilswarm Mandragora, level 4, attack: 1550, defense: 1150. Jake's hand: 4 cards). Jake pulled another card from his hand.

"I now normal summon Evilswarm Castor from my hand. By doing that, I can normal summon another copy of itself from my hand." Jake continued.

(A dark, demonic-looking warrior emerged onto the field. Evilswarm Castor, level 4, attack: 1750, defense: 1450. Jake's hand: 2 cards). Jake lifted his hand up as well.

"I overlay my 4 level 4 monsters to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Evilswarm Dragon!" Jake laughed.

"No way!" Quattro gasped.

"Yes way!" Jake retorted with an evil laugh.

(The overlay network exploded a dark, black color, revealing the dark, and evil dragon. Evilswarm Dragon, rank 4, attack: 3050, defense: 2550. Xyz materials: 4). Quattro stepped back a bit.

"Whoa." he gasped. "So...strong!" Jake just laughed.

"Indeed." he sneered. "But, it'll become even stronger! I activate, Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force!" Quattro gasped in shock.

"What?! A Rank-Up-Magic card?!" Quattro stepped back in shock as the dark, evil dragon went into the overlay network again. The overlay network exploded a dark purplish-greenish-black.

"Arise, Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon!" Jake announced.

"A Ch-Chaos Num-Number?!" Quattro cried out in shock and surprise. "How?!"

(after the overlay network exploded, out came a dark, demonic dragon. Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon, rank 6, attack/defense: 0. Xyz materials: 5).

"First I should mention Quattro that Chaos Chimera Dragon gains 1000 attack for every chaos overlay unit that it has. Since it has 5, it gains 5000 attack." Jake explained. Quattro stepped back a bit fast, he tripped over his feet, staring at the chaotic dragon that loomed before him. Jake pulled one last card from his hand.

"I activate the spell, Big Bang Shot onto my dragon, giving not only 400 extra attack, but it can inflict piercing battle damage." Jake explained. Quattro gulped.

"This is going to hurt." Quattro muttered.

"Oh I'm counting on it! Attack!" Jake ordered. Chaos Chimera reeled back his chaotic head, then fired purple flames at Number 15, thus obliterating it.

"Giant Grinder, no!" Quattro cried out as his first Number began to melt, then it exploded. Jake began to laugh. However, when the smoke cleared, Quattro still stood firm. His 4000 LP hadn't moved at all. This surprised Jake immensely.

"Hey, you should've taken 2900 points of damage!" Jake complained. Quattro tried not to laugh at Jake's cockiness.

"Well, that would be the case, if I hadn't played Gimmick Box. This card activates whenever I'd take damage. Not only does this card special summon itself to my field, but it gains attack equal to the damage I would've taken. Which is 2900.

(Gimmick Box, level 8, attack: 2900, defense: 0). Jake just scoffed.

"Fine then. I activate my Dragon's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, I can make a second attack! Go Chaos Chimera, attack!" Jake commanded. Chaos Chimera Dragon did just that. Quattro released a groan as his trap monster was destroyed.

(Chaos Chimera's Xyz material: 5 - 1 = 4. Chaos Chimera's attack: 5400 - 1000 = 4400).

(Quattro's LP: 4000 - 1500 = 2500). Jake then ended his turn. However, Quattro had one more facedown.

"I activate the trap, Ring of Destruction! With this, I destroy Chaos Chimera Dragon to inflict 4400 points of damage to the both of us!" Quattro countered. However, Jake was prepared for this incident.

"I activate Evilswarm Dragon's effect from the graveyard!" Jake countered. "By banishing it, my Chaos Chimera loses 2 Xyz materials, meaning 2000 attack." Ring of Destruction then fully resolved, destroying the chaotic dragon. The explosion blew both of the backward a bit, but both of them managed to stay on their feet.

(Jake's LP: 4000 - 2400 = 1600).

(Quattro's LP: 2500 - 2400 = 100). Jake just laughed.

"Oh please!" Jake scoffed. "You can't win!" Quattro raised his head up, sweat was trickling down his face.

"Perhaps." Quattro replied calmly. "But I'm still going to fight!"

"No, you're not! I activate Evilswarm Dragon's 3rd effect! By banishing it, we both take damage equal to its attack. So, we both take 3050 points of damage!"

"Say what?!" Quattro gasped. With that done, Evilswarm Dragon came out of the banished zone and fired two black fireballs at Quattro and Jake.

(Jake's LP: 1600 - 1600 = 0. Quattro's LP: 100 - 100 = 0. **DRAW** ). The AR then faded away shortly after. Jake and Quattro deactivated their D-Pads. Both turned to stare at each other. Quattro's expression was full of rage and disgust, while Jake's expression was filled with evil glee. Jake turned away from Quattro and began to walk away. Before he left, he said, "I'll see you in the World Duel Carnival, Quattro." And with that, he was gone. Quattro stood there for a few moments, stunned. He then realized something.

 _I have to tell Quinton about this!_ he thought. So with that, he ran as fast as he could back to his family's mansion.

 **0713MM: Hmm... I wonder what will happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**0713MM: Hello guys! Here comes chapter 4 of my AU for the Arclight brothers!**

 **Quattro: Yay.**

 **Quinton: You don't seem enthusiastic, Quattro.**

 **Quattro: The script says everything.**

 **Quinton: Oh? (looks at the script). Oh! I see.**

 **Quattro: (huffs). Yeah.**

 **Trey: (coming in with crutches). 0713MM doesn't Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, only his plot, and OC's.**

 **0713MM: Chapter start.**

Chapter 4: Punishment

Quattro continued to run down the alleyway that led back to his family's mansion.

"Must...warn...Quinton…" Quattro panted heavily as he opened the front door. When he did open it, he saw no one was around. Quinton was not on his couch reading. Quattro glanced in the direction of the bedrooms, however, he did hear the laughter of his father's childish acts. Quattro released a low growl.

 _Creep._ he thought. The kitchen was empty. No one in slight. Quattro released a light sigh, then headed toward his bedroom. He looked in Trey's room. He regretted it moments later.

 _I wish Michael was here._ Quattro thought with sadness. That sadness vanished with anger. _Because of Jake, Michael is in the hospital!_

"Quattro!" Quattro whirled around, only to be greeted by Quinton. Quattro gave a light smile, then he looked up at Quinton's eyes. They did not look happy. Quattro took the smart idea, and backed away slowly. Quinton of course, mirrored that movement by taking a step forward.

"Look Quinton-" Quattro started.

"Quattro, you said you be back soon." Quinton interjected.

"Well, I'm back now." Quattro retorted.

"That may be, but you missed the assignment Vetrix gave us." Quinton said viciously. Quattro stepped back a little bit too fast, because he tripped and fell on his behind on the cold floor. Quattro groaned, but continued to stare at his angry brother.

"Wh-What assignment did he give us?" Quattro stuttered.

"He told me, that our next assignment in his revenge plot is to go and become participants of the World Duel Carnival that's starting soon. Vetrix is going to be participating as well, so he can monitor _you_." Quinton explained with slight venom in his voice. Quattro gaped, absorbing in the information he just gained.

"What about-?" Quattro began to ask, but Quinton interjected him again.

"If you are asking about Trey, Vetrix doesn't care." Quinton butted in. Quattro's crimson-ruby eyes widened in shock.

"He...wouldn't have said that!" Quattro cried out. Quinton just stared at his shocked younger brother.

"Well, he doesn't." Quinton said shortly. After that statement was finished, Quattro was already standing. His shoulders and hands were shaking. Not with terror, but with rage and sadness.

"How could he?!" Quattro roared in anger. He grabbed his older brothers' shirt. "Vetrix only cares about his plan for revenge, and not even his own sons?!" Quinton pulled Quattro's hand off of him.

"I will fight by his side, even if I have to give up my soul." Quinton simply stated. Quattro just gaped at him. He then crossed his arms, then stomped to his room. When he made it to his room, he slammed the door shut, hard. Quinton just sighed.

"He only cares about his fanservice." Quinton muttered.

"No I don't Quinton!" Quattro yelled back. "I care about Trey! I have a revenge plan of my own!" Quinton laughed lightly.

"No, you don't." Quinton said. "Because, I took your deck and D-Pad while you held onto me. Consider this your punishment for not returning when you said you would. And because of this, you won't be dueling until I finish registering us three into the World Duel Carnival. Is that understood?" Quinton waited for another outburst, but it never came, just an angry growl, then the place went quiet. Quinton then sighed, then proceeded down to the basement, where Vetrix was watching some random cartoon, laughing like a crazy.

"Too funny!" laughed the man-child. Quinton made his presence known by pausing the cartoon. Vetrix turned around his chair. He was short, to say the least, he also was younger than Trey! Quinton was taller than the man-child by a lot.

"Ah Quinton." Vetrix smirked. "Where did Quattro go earlier?" Quinton rolled his eyes.

"I already told you, he went out somewhere." Quinton repeated to him.

"Ah yes, it was about Trey, right?" Vetrix asked. Quinton gave a slight nod.

"Well, I'm not changing my agenda just to help Quattro with his plan for revenge." Vetrix smirked again, then released a giggle. Quinton gave a nod. Vetrix turned back to his cartoons, but Quinton didn't press the button to enable them to play. This caused Vetrix to turn around.

"Quinton, what more do you need?" he asked. Quinton pulled out Quattro's D-Pad that was under his arm. Vetrix examined it for a bit.

"Why do you have Quattro's D-Pad and deck Quinton?" Vetrix asked.

"Because of what he did earlier." Quinton replied.

"Ah." Vetrix replied with another giggle. "Good. Hope he learns his lesson then. Is registration almost done Quinton?"

"Yes Vetrix, it's almost done." Quinton replied. Vetrix released yet another giggle.

"Good. I'll need both of your help once the World Duel Carnival starts." Vetrix explained. Quinton gave a light smile.

"Of course." he said. "I'll send in our registrations to Mr. Heartland tomorrow." Vetrix smiled, revealing his teeth on half of his mouth. A grey mask covered the other part of his face for...reasons unbeknownst to Quinton, let alone Quattro and Trey. With that, Quinton turned the cartoons back onto the play, then went upstairs, with Vetrix's laughter echoing the staircase. When he made it upstairs, he went into a cabinet in the den of the mansion, he got out a piece of paper and a pen, then wrote a note on it for Quattro. After he finished writing the note, he put the note on Quattro's D-Pad, then put the pen away in the cabinet, then closed it. He grabbed Quattro's D-Pad and put it in front of Quattro's bedroom door. And with that, he went to his room with one thought on his mind: _Hope you learned your lesson Quattro. Because if you haven't, I'll have to monitor your every move so you don't interfere with Vetrix's plan for revenge._

Quattro laid on his bed, mumbling and grumbling to himself.

"I don't get it." he muttered. "Why is Vetrix's plan more important? Trey is my brother. can't just let anyone hurt him and get away with it." Quattro took a deep breath, then continued his muttering rant to himself, "I mean, what's makes Vetrix's plan more important than mine? And what's with the '"You can't duel until I finish registering'"? That's stupid! I know that Quinton told me to focus on Vetrix's plan for revenge, but I'm going to fulfill mine regardless of what they say to me." He continued ranting until he had enough, then went to sleep.

Quinton was smiling while outside Quattro's bedroom.

 _Oh Quattro. You never change._ Quinton thought with a light smile. He turned to walk to his bedroom. Before he went inside completely, he gave another smile.

"Good luck… Quattro…" Quinton muttered with a light smile on his face. And with that, he went into his room, shut the door, took off his blue and white clothing, then put on his pj's., then climbed into his bed, and went to sleep peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**0713MM: Whoo! Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll!**

 **Quattro: Roll?**

 **Quinton: He meant like a ball Quattro.**

 **Quattro: Gosh darn it.**

 **Vetrix: (giggling). Heart Pieces, come to papa!**

 **Quinton and Quattro sweatdrop.**

 **Trey: 0713MM: Doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL.**

 **Jake: Only his OC's and the plot to this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: A New Friend

The next morning at the Arclight mansion, Quinton got up early to bring in their registrations to Mr. Heartland. Quattro was the 2nd one awake, but he was coming up with his own plan for revenge. First step: Get Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis while Vetrix isn't looking. Step 2: Enter the World Duel Carnival Finals. Step 3: Reach the finale of the tournament. Step 4: Defeat Jake. And lastly, Step 5: Defeat Dr. Faker and complete Vetrix's revenge plan. Simple right? Quattro had every step memorized by this point. Even though it hasn't been a full day yet since Trey's injuries. Quattro ate his breakfast that he made himself this morning while sitting at the kitchen table. His deck in front of him on the clothed table. He glanced at his deck. He was coming up with strategies on how beat Jake and fulfill his revenge plan. Just then, Quinton opened the front door, making his presence to Quattro known. Quattro looked up.

"Hello, Quinton." Quattro muttered. Quinton hanged his coat on the coat rack, then walked toward the kitchen table. He pulled out a chair, then sat next to Quattro. Quinton cleared his throat, thus Quattro turned to face him.

"Yes, Quinton?" Quattro asked, annoyed.

"Look Quattro, I just wanted to say-" Quinton started to say, but Quattro interrupted him.

"If you are here to say sorry, forget it." Quattro growled. "You only care about Vetrix and his schemes. I'm going do my own revenge plan, and contribute to Vetrix's plan as well." Quinton raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh?" asked Quinton. "How will you do that?" This made Quattro smirk.

"You'll see." Quattro retorted. And with that, Quattro finished eating his breakfast, packed up his deck after he cleaned his plate, then grabbed his D-Pad off the table, with his deck inside. However, Quinton snuck a few cards inside Quattro's deck when he wasn't looking. Quinton put a small smile on his face.

 _You'll need those, Quattro._ thought Quinton as he followed Quattro out the door.

Vetrix was already dueling someone for a Heart Piece. Quinton began to watch while Quattro went in his own direction.

"Go Number 8, finish him!" Vetrix commanded. The random duelist backed up before being blasted back even further from Number 8's blast.

(?: 2400 - 2400 = 0. **WINNER: VETTRIX** ). The AR then faded away. When the duel ended, some sort of dark energy came out of the random duelist and it went into Vetrix.

"Hahahaha! Yes, all of this anger! So delicious!" laughed Vetrix.

 _It won't be long before I can play strongest monster, Number 69: Heraldry Crest._ thought Vetrix. Quinton watched Vetrix as he picked up the young man's Heart Piece.

"Yes! I got three Heart Pieces! Two more and I can enter the finals!" giggled the man-child. Quinton tried not to laugh. Vetrix turned to face Quinton.

"Ah Quinton." Vetrix said. He looked around before continuing, "Where is Quattro? Wasn't he with you?" Quinton gave a nod. Vetrix put a white-gloved hand on his chin.

"Hmm… I wonder where he could've gone?" Vetrix wondered. He then shook it off. "Oh whatever! Come Quinton, we have duels to win. If Quattro make it into the finals, too bad for him!" Quinton was slow not because he didn't want to duel, it's because of what Vetrix said.

 _Now I know what Quattro meant._ Quinton thought to himself as he kept walking.

Quattro was roaming around in the Heartland Park, looking for someone to duel for a Heart Piece.

 _Now, I wonder who I could duel for a Heart Piece?_ Quattro thought. Suddenly, he heard someone shout: "I'm feelin' the flow!" Quattro turned his head toward the speaker. His eyes widened.

"Is that… Yuma Tsukamo?" Quattro said aloud. He watched the kid called Yuma overlay his 2 level 4 monsters into Number 39: Utopia.

"That kid has a Number?!" Quattro gaped. Then a smirk appeared in feature "Not bad, for a kid." The duelist who Yuma was facing realized he had no cards on his field. Yuma thrusted his hand forward.

"Utopia, attack him directly with Rising Sun Slash!" The spike haired kid ordered. Utopia compiled an twirled his 2 swords, then swung downward at the opponent.

"No!" the opposing duelist cried out.

(?: 2100 - 2100 = 0. **WINNER: YUMA** ). Yuma cheered as he picked his opponent's Heart Piece. Quattro squinted his eyes. His eyes then widened when saw a floating blue spirit.

 _That must be Astral from the Astral World._ Quattro thought. _Quinton told me about Yuma and Astral. Perhaps they can help me._ Quattro walked up to Yuma slowly.

"Yuma, someone approaches us." Astral told Yuma in a warning tone. Yuma whirled toward Quattro.

"You have a Heart Piece? Let's duel!" Yuma declared while raising his D-Pad. Quattro gave a smirk.

"Tempting Yuma, but no thanks." Quattro waved off the offer dismissively. Yuma lowered his left arm that his D-Pad rested on to his side.

"Oh." Yuma muttered, disappointed. "Maybe some other time?" Quattro smiled a bit.

"Some other time, Yuma." Quattro retorted. Quattro began to walk away, then remembered why he was here.

"Yuma, I need your help." Quattro said shortly. Yuma raised one of his eyebrows.

"Oh? And what that might be?" Yuma asked skeptically.

"It's about my brother Trey." Quattro replied. "He was hurt by someone. And I'm in this tournament to teach that person not to mess with my brothers. Especially my younger brother." Yuma gave a slight nod in understandment. The twosome remained silent.

"I understand Quattro." Yuma said after a few moments. Quattro's mouth curved into a light smile.

"Thank you, Yuma." Quattro said. "Now, will you help me?" Yuma pondered this for a few moments. Yuma and Quattro could sense Astral's concern for this whole thing.

"Yuma, tread cautiously." Astral warned. Yuma gave a nod to Astral.

"Tell me one reason why I should help you." Yuma said while crossing his arms. He may be 13, but ain't that stupid. Quattro knows that. Quattro gave a sigh. His shoulders sagged when he sighed.

"Like I said, it's about my brother, Trey." Quattro repeated. "He ended up in the hospital due to someone injuring him." Quattro paused for a moment, glancing around to make sure the _creep_ he dueled last night wasn't around to listen in, then he continued, "The guy I faced last night not only had a Rank-Up-Magic card, but he also had a Chaos Number." Yuma and Astral gasped at this in surprise and shock.

"I know it's shocking, but it is the truth." Quattro retorted. Yuma put one his hands to his chin.

"Hmm…" Yuma muttered to himself. Quattro waited Yuma's reply to his question. Yuma then did a backflip unexpectedly.

"Yuma?" Astral asked, confused. When Yuma landed on his feet, he gave Quattro a thumbs-up.

"Sure! I'd love to help you Quattro!" Yuma smiled. That answer made Quattro smile as well.

"Thank you, Yuma." Quattro said in a slight, whispery voice.

Up above, Jake had listened in on the whole conversation between Yuma and Quattro.

"Ah, so they are planning to team up eh? Better go tell Dr. Faker about this." Jake mused. And with that, he teleported away toward Dr. Faker's laboratory. When he got there, Dr. Faker was typing in some things on the keyboard.

"The Sphere Field is almost done." Dr. Faker said without even turning around to face Jake.

"Doctor, we got a problem." Jake spoke up. That caught Faker's attention, thus enabling him to turn around in his chair.

"What kind of problem, Jake?" Faker asked.

"Oh you know, the pesky types." Jake answered sarcastically. Faker raised an eyebrow at Jake. Jake was wearing black clothing. Black tunic, black boots and wearing a black belt where he kept his deck. Even his matted hair was black. Although, his eyes were bluish-yellow + black. His eye color represents that he was corrupted by Chaos energy.

"When I said 'pesky', I meant Yuma Tsukamo and Thomas Arclight." Jake clarified. Faker released a light laugh.

"Yes, I'm well aware of those two." Faker retorted. Jake's facial expression transformed into a sneer.

"Should I deal with them?" Jake asked while raising his Astral Being head D-Pad. Faker shook his head.

"Let them come." Faker smirked. "Either way, they both will lose and we'll gain the power of the Numbers to destroy the Astral World! Hahahahaha!" Jake laughed with the mad doctor.

"It won't be long now!" Jake laughed evilly.

 **0713MM: Uh-oh! Jake and Dr. Faker have big plans for Yuma and Quattro! I wonder what they are? Hmm...**

 **Yuma: I don't think I want to know what Dr. Faker and Jake have in mind.**

 **Quattro: You and me both Yuma.**


	6. Chapter 6

**0713MM: I'm so sorry for not updating this story since September of 2015! I just couldn't think of anything for chapter 6!**

 **Thomas: Yeah, Sure.**

 **Rio: It's true!**

 **Note: This story may follow the same concept as the ZEXAL Series itself, but there are some changes. For example. This story focuses more on the Accidentshipping pair. Which is Quattro/Thomas x Rio.**

 **Note 2: Read, review, and best of all: Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 6: Unlikely Friends

Yuma and Quattro have been running the City for hours on end, hoping to run into another Number wielder, but found none. Quattro was panting heavily, while Yuma kept running. He turned hsi body so he was facing Quattro as he ran backwards.

"Yuma, I'd advise not to do that." Astral said in a warning tone. "You run into something or someone.

"Astral stop worrying!" Yuma called back to his friend. "I'm fi-Whoah!" Yuma had ran backwards into Tori, who had dropped everything she holding. She grabbed Yuma by the ear, to which he whined.

"Yuma!" Tori shouted. "What's with you? Why are you acting excited again?" Yuma struggled to get free, which he did.

"Sorry Tori, I'm just excited to help Quattro here." Yuma gestured to said person. Tori looked at Quattro. She gaped.

"The Asian Champion, asking for assistance of Yuma?" Quattro stepped forward and stuck his right hand out.

"Yes, I'm the Asian Champion." Quattro said solemnly. "And you must be Tori Meadows. I've seen you around before." Tori shook Quattro's hand, as he did to hers.

"So, what brings you here to the World Duel Carnival, er, Thomas." Tori asked as she remembered he'd like to be called by his real name. Thomas's face darkened.

"I'm in this tournament for revenge." Thomas replied. Tori was taken aback by his answer.

"Revenge? Against whom?" Tori asked, puzzled. Thomas didn't reply to her question. Tori sighed, bending down to pick up the things Yuma made her drop. Thomas smiled lightly. as he walked over to Yuma and Astral, who seemed to be in a conversation.

"...He can't be trusted Yuma." Thomas heard Astral say. He listened as the conversation continued.

"Come on Astral!" Yuma protested, exasperated with Astral. "We can't ignore him His brother was hurt by someone, so we should help gather the Numbers."

"And what if he wants yours Yuma? Hmm?" Astral countered. "If he wants our Numbers, he'll wait to gain our trust, then turn against us."

"I'm right here, you know." Yuma and Astral turned their bodies to face Thomas.

"So, it seems your friend Astral doesn't trust me." Thomas mused. "I didn't expect him to anyway." Yuma stared at his newfound friend.

"Well, I trust you. I trust you enough to help you." Yuma smiled. Thomas shook his head.

"Yuma, if I told you who I was really working for, you'd challenge me right now." Thomas replied. "Besides, we just met like not even a day ago." Astral nodded in agreement.

"Thomas is right Yuma." Astral said. "Trusting him could be a mistake." Yuma was about to say something in protest, when he noticed a guy wearing a devilish bike helmet, and riding motorbike. And it was heading straight towards them. Thomas turned toward the biker, and he paled. he recognized the rider. Or riders, because he noticed their was a 2nd rider on the bike. When the first rider stopped the bike, he got off, and the 2nd rider followed suit. Once the first rider took his helmet off, Yuma grinned, while Thomas paled. The first rider wore a purple jacket, had purple hair, bore sharp blue eyes, and dark pants, and a gold belt at his waistline.

 _Shark._ Thomas thought. He glanced at the 2nd rider, who had also removed her helmet. When Thomas got a good luck at her, the gasped. He'd never seen such a beauty. (Well, except for his mother). This female bore sharp magenta eyes, had long multi-color blue hair, a Heartland Academy uniform she wore, long dark stocking, and brown boots. Or so Thomas believed.

 _Rio._ Thomas thought. _She's...pretty._ Thomas shook his head. _Don't think like that Thomas!_ Yuma greeted Shark, while Tori ran over and greeted Rio. Thomas looked away from Rio. He didn't want to cause trouble to Rio already. Or Shark, for that matter.

"Hey Shark!" Yuma slapped Shark's shoulder playfully. "What brings you here?"

"Hey Yuma." Shark replied. "I'm here because me and my sister are entering the tournament." Shark put up a hand to Yuma's facial reaction and continued, "I know we signed up late, But, some guy under the name of Jake has allowed us to enter late. Even if Dr. Faker disapproves." Thomas growled at the mention of Jake's name. Shark glanced at the crossed-scarred,yellow-maroon color haired boy. He knew very well it was Thomas Arclight.

"What's gotten into you, O Mighty Asian Champ?" Shark mocked.

"Don't ever, speak that monster's name, again." Thomas replied in a dangerous manner. Thomas didn't want hear it. So he began to walk away. Shark glanced at Yuma.

"What's with him?" Shark asked. Rio let go of Tori's embrace, and she glanced at the boy who was turning away from them She gave her brother a glare.

"Reginald!" Rio scolded her twin. "You hurt that poor boy's feelings!" Shark just groaned.

"Yes Mother." Shark spoke sarcastically. "i'll go apologize." Rio slapped him. Not hard, but not gently either.

"I'll comfort him, brother." Rio spoke firmly. Shark shrugged in defeat.

"Whatevers." Shark said. He turned to go, but before he did, he said to Yuma, "I'll see you in the World Duel Carnival Finals, my friend." Yuma gave Shark a thumbs up and grinned. And with that, Shark hopped back on his bike and drove off, most likely for some easy wins to advance to the finals. Rio didn't seem to notice, nor care as she approached Thomas. Once she did, she put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't even flinch at the touch.

"Hey." she whispered. Thomas didn't reply, nor turn his head around.

"What is it?" Thomas asked. "I'm kinda busy here."

"Busy thinking?" Rio asked. Thomas still didn't turn to face her, he just nodded his head. Rio patted Thomas's shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry about my brother." Rio said gently. "He's just rash. Don't mind him in the tournament. Fulfill your duty." At this, Thomas turned his head to face Rio. Her beautiful pink eyes stared back at his ruby eyes. Rio wasn't sure, but she swore she saw tears in his eyes. She smiled at him. She gestured for him to come back over to Yuma. Yuma had bid Tori farewell before turning back to Rio and Thomas.

"So, where did Shark go?' Yuma asked Rio. Rio shrugged.

"Most likely looking for easy wins." Rio giggled. Yuma chuckle as well.

"Well, come on you two, we better start looking for Heart Pieces to get." Yuma called to Rio and Thomas. Rio and Thomas glanced at each other for a moment.

"Should we follow him?" Thomas asked. Rio shook her head.

"No." was her reply. "We'll see them at the Finals." Thomas nodded. He called out to Yuma.

"Yuma! Me and Rio will go our own way, you follow your own path!" Thomas shouted to his newfound friend. Yuma sighed in disappointment, but replied back to Thomas with a shout, "Okay! And make sure you reach the finals you two!" Rio smirked.

"Oh we will Yuma, we will." Thomas said more to Rio than to Yuma or Astral, who were already out of earshot anyway. Once they were, Rio turned to look at Thomas.

"So, what brings you here to the World Duel Carnival?" Rio asked him. Thomas' face darkened a bit.

"Revenge." Thomas muttered. Rio cocked her head to the side.

"Oh? And who is the person you seek revenge on?" Rio asked as kindly as she could. She didn't like it when her friends set out on a path of revenge. Sometimes, that path got them nowhere. Other times, they stick to it. Rio watched Thomas carefully as twiddled with his thumbs. He was having trouble explaining himself. Especially to Rio. What was he so afraid of?

 _Come on Thomas._ Thomas thought. _Spit it out and tell her your reasoning for being in the World Duel Carnival!_ Thomas took a deep breath.

"I'm here because of revenge." Thomas said. Rio opened her mouth to protest, but Thomas stopped her. Despite the fact that they were friends, Thomas didn't want, or need another lecture from her telling him that revenge was wrong and it gets you nowhere.

"Rio, I understand you don't want me to go down the dark path of revenge, but I chose to go down it." Thomas continued. Rio shook her head. Thomas lowered his head slightly.

 _Darn it! I'd thought she'd buy my half-lie!_ Thomas thought with some shame in there.

"Thomas Arclight." Rio said in scolding, but playful tone. "You should know better that you have a choice when it comes to paths in life. You made your choice. I wish I could help you, but I need to go find some duelists to duel so I can advance. Hope it doesn't have to be you, Puppet Master." Rio turned to around and began to walk away towards Heartland Park. However, Thomas's grasp on her shoulder stopped her, so she turned back to face him.

"Yes?" she asked, rolling her eyes at him in annoyance.

"Rio, my personal revenge is justified by my actions." Thomas said. Rio gestured for him to continue, so he did, "My brother, Trey, was hurt badly by someone by the name of Jake." Rio's pink eyes widened slightly.

"You mean the Jake that's helping Dr. Faker in some way, shape, and/or form?" Rio inquired, making sure the person that was helping the mad doctor was the same person that hurt Thomas's brother. Rio's fears were true when Thomas nodded his head.

"Oh Thomas." Rio whispered to him. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find any Number holders out there, defeat them, and use the Numbers to restore my brother once this mess is over." Thomas replied. Rio nodded in understanding. At least, that's what Thomas thought he saw on Rio's face.

"Thomas know this, I _will_ help you get the Numbers to restore your brother to good health." Rio said gently. "We'll do it together. If Yuma is helping you, I will as well." Thomas's mouth curled into a light smile. Rio gestured for Thomas to give her hug. Thomas was uncertain about it, but he shook it off. He'd known the Kastle twins for a long time. So, he'd know if hugging Rio was a good idea or not. But since Shark was long gone, (probably dueling someone) Thomas decided that Shark couldn't stop him from hugging his sister. One he wrapped his arms around Rio, he began to tear up a bit. Rio patted Thomas's back.

"Shh, it's okay." Rio whispered into Thomas's shoulder. "Everything will be fine, I promise." Thomas released himself from Rio. Both a light smile on their faces. Suddenly, Thomas's D-Gazer started to vibrate in his pocket. He blushed from embarrassment, while Rio giggled. He took it out of his pants pocket and stared at the ID. His brother, Chris, was calling him. Thomas sighed, then he strapped his D-Gazer to his his right arm, then hit the answer button.

"Yes Chris?" Thomas asked in annoyance. "I'm kinda busy."

" _Thomas, where are you_?" Chris's worried voice came through. Thomas sighed.

"I'm near Heartland Park." Thomas replied. "I'm here with a good friend of mine, Rio Kastle." Thomas could tell that Chris was thinking. Once Chris had the words he wanted to say, he did.

" _Thomas, Vetrix wants you to come here._ " Chris said. " _He needs you to...wipe out the other competition._ " Thomas shook his head. Chris sighed when he did.

" _Thomas, I know this hard for you. You have your own path of revenge. And, I want you to fulfill it. But, you can't do two revenge schemes at once._ " Chris explained. But Thomas had enough of this.

"Look Chris, I will complete my revenge plan first." Thomas snapped. "You and Vetrix can handle your own."

" _Thomas, I want to help you restore Trey back to health as much as you do._ " Chris sighed. Thomas growled lowly.

"But you don't wish to help me, do you?" Thomas asked, his tone of voice getting a bit out of control. Chris sighed on the other end.

" _Thomas, wait._ " Chris protested. But Thomas had hung up on him. Again. Chris sighed, then turned his attention to Vetrix. Who was cackling to himself.

"Let Quattro's anger grow Quinton." Vetrix told him. He then turned toward his attention the people bustling around them. Then Vetrix turned back to Quinton and continued, "If Quattro comes to us and begs for assistance, I _might_ give it to him." Quinton could only nod as he walked alongside his former father.

Meanwhile, Thomas and Rio were walking around, looking for other Number holders. Rio didn't have a Number card herself, but Thomas trusted her enough to borrow one his whenever she needed it. The Number he is letting her borrow is a Number he came across that suits her well for what her deck is capable of. The Number card that she will probably own throughout the tournament is Number 97: Blizzard Queen. He found it in Vetrix's personal stuff while he was looking for Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis to use in honor Trey/Michael Arclight.

"Thomas, I thank you for allowing me to use Number 97: Blizzard Queen, but shouldn't you keep it?" Rio had asked him while they walked down the street, searching for other duelists that they could get Heart Pieces from. Thomas waved her request off.

"No no, it's fine Rio. Keep it." Thomas had told her. She gave him the "are you sure" look. To which Thomas nodded.

"I mean it Rio, take it." Thomas insisted. "You'll need it to help you advance in the tournament." Rio gave Thomas a light smile.

"Thanks." Rio said. She gestured to the road ahead. "Come. Let's get some Heart Pieces!" Thomas gave a nod of approval, thus following the blue haired girl.

Up above, someone was watching the two stroll down the road in search of more duelist. A small robot began to analyze the twosome. The figure watched intently.

"So, Thomas Arclight is the target?" the figure asked the small robot.

"Y-Yes Ma-Master Kite!" the robot stuttered a reply. The figure smirked.

"Good." the figure known as Kite smirked even wider. But then it faded.

"Strange. I can't pick up the scent of a Number on him or the girl. Orbital! Are you sure that Thomas Arclight is the target from Jake?" Orbital did a secondary scan on the twosome. Once he did, he replied.

"Yes Master Kite." Orbital replied. "Jake does-doesn't lie." Kite chuckled in amusement.

"Well, better follow them from the air." Kite ordered, which Orbital transformed into a glider, which Kite grabbed ahold of, and he took off into the air.

"Scan the area again Orbital." Kite ordered via a shout because of the winds. Orbital nodded his metal head and did what he was told. Once he did, Kite grinned.

"Thanks for triple checking Orbital." Kite told the robot.

"No-No prob-problem Master Kite!" Orbital saluted metaphorically. The one thing that escaped Kite's mouth was his laughter, but he quieted down. He didn't want his prey to flee.

"Time to hunt!" Kite laughed as quietly as he could.

 **0713MM: So, now Kite Tenjo, the Number Hunter, is getting into the mix.**


	7. Chapter 7

**0713MM: Sup peoples? Here comes chapter 7! The chapter where Kite Tenjo, aka, the Number Hunter, challenges Thomas Arclight, aka, Quattro, to a duel. For the Numbers!**

 **Thomas: (shivers).**

 **Kite: Hahaha!**

 **Orbital: Go at him, Ma-Ma-Master K-Kite!**

 **Rio: Thomas...**

 **Note: Read, reveiw, and enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Hunter of the Numbers

Rio and Thomas have discussed plans for the next few days as to how they could obtain more Heart Pieces. Thomas suggested that they go for weak duelists for easy wins. Rio agreed, but also disagreed, which confused Thomas, but he didn't seem to mind it too much. The twosome were sitting on a bench in Heartland Park, talking, exchanging cards, coming up with strategies to help them out, and the list went onward. Eventually, Rio sighed in defeat.

"I give up." Rio flustered. "We can't come up with any plans that don't interfere your deranged father, Vetrix's plans." Thomas nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. So far, we've come up with dueling weak duelists, beating Quinton, and facing Vetrix himself. But none of them allow us to not be spotted by either." Thomas agreed, equally frustrated. Rio stood up, stretching her legs. Thomas glanced at her, his ruby eyes watched the young girl.

 _She's pretty._ Thomas thought He shook his head. _Stop thinking like that! Focus on the task at hand!_ Once Rio finished stretching, a lightbulb appeared above her head.

"I got the perfect plan!" Rio squealed with excitement. Thomas stood up and looked into Rio's magenta eyes out of curiosity.

"You do?" he asked. Rio gave a nod.

"Yes." Rio replied coolly. Rio leaned close to his ear to tell him the plan. Once she did, Thomas gave a nod.

"Alright, I'll tell my Numbers' spirits about this." Thomas said as he opened his deck box and rummaged through it, searching for his Numbers. When he skimmed over three particular Numbers, Thomas's ruby eyes widened slightly.

 _Trey._ Thomas thought. _I wish you were here. But don't worry, I'll put your Numbers to good use._ Thomas brought out his Numbers: Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings, and lastly Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo. Thomas told Strings his and Rio's plan telepathically. To which the Numbers' spirit gave a salute, then flew off towards Heartland Tower. Rio watched the Numbers' spirit go.

"I hope my plan works." Rio muttered. Thomas nodded.

"So do I." Thomas agreed. The twosome were too busy admiring their plan to realize a _hunter_ was on the prowl. For what exactly? Well, Numbers! Kite observed them from above in the air, staring intently at his prey.

"Orbital, bring me lower." Kite ordered.

"Ye-Yes Sir!" Orbital obeyed, doing so allowed Kite to land behind his prey.

"Hello there." Kite said nonchalantly Rio and Thomas both turned their bodies around to face the Hunter.

"Hi Tenjo." Thomas retorted. Rio gaped at Thomas.

"You know him?" Rio asked Thomas, puzzled. Thomas's ruby eyes flickered Rio's response.

"I'll that as a yes." Rio said. She glanced over to Kite, then back over to Thomas again. Kite extended his right hand out.

"If you two hand over your Numbers now, I'll let you both go on your merry way." Kite said threateningly. Rio paled, then hid behind Thomas. Kite chuckled darkly.

"How cute." Kite said, amused. "She your girlfriend or something?" Thomas's ruby eyes flashed a brighter red. Kite noted it.

 _Strange._ Kite thought. _Thomas's rage is strong. I can feel it from his Extra deck._ Thomas glared back at the Number Hunter.

"Really Kite, you think I'll just hand over my Number cards?" Thomas asked fiercely. "Well, too bad for you. I'm not scared of you!" Kite smirked in amusement.

"Well, you will be. Go, Photon Transformation!" Kite declared. The second he said it, his black coat transformed into white. Thomas blinked, but he didn't seem too off guard because of coat color change. Rio stepped out of her hiding place behind Thomas slowly, so she could watch was about to be laid out. Thomas activated his D-Pad the same time Kite activated his. Thomas's D-Pad looked similar to that of metal arm, while Kite's was arched a bit. Both Kite and Thomas's Duel tattooes sprang over their eyes. The AR Link established itself by the computer. Thomas and Kite drew their starting hands.

"Duel!" Kite and Thomas declared in unison. Rio glanced at Thomas with worry plastered on her face.

"Please Thomas…" Rio murmured. Thomas glared at his opponent with fierceness. Kite chuckled again. Thomas gestured towards Kite.

"Why don't you start, oh mighty Number Hunter." Thomas asked sarcastically. Kite snorted, but accepted the offer nonetheless.

"Thanks Arclight, it's much appreciated." Kite replied with equal sarcasm as he drew his 6th card.

(Kite's hand: 6 cards). Kite grinned as a combo formed in his head. Kite grabbed one card from his hand, and inserted it into the spell/trap card zone of D-Pad.

"To begin I play the spell card Photon Sanctuary!" Kite declared. "With it, I summon out 2 Photon tokens with 2000 attack." The two tokens emerged next to each other. Kite's face curled into a smile. Thomas stepped back a bit.

"What are you smiling at?" Thomas asked, fear escaping his voice. Kite's smile grew.

"Oh you'll see!" Kite retorted as the two tokens vanished into two bright streams of light. "Now with these two monsters I use for a special summon. A special summon of a monster that's so powerful, space trembles before it. Arise, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kite raised the card above his head, which glowed brightly. He then slapped the Dragon's card onto his D-Pad.

(The dragon released a loud roar upon being summoned. Eyes the shape of galaxies. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, level 8, attack: 3000, defense: 2500. Kite's hand: 4 cards). Thomas stared at the dragon with intent. Kite's grin never ceased from his face as he grabbed another card from his hand.

"Next I play the spell, Number arrival!" Kite smirked. "By sending the required monsters from my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon 1 Number from my Extra deck, by using this spell as an overlay unit. So, by sending my 3 Daybreakers from my deck to the graveyard, I can summon Number 10: Illumiknight!"

(the overlay network appeared as the spell went into the portal, which exploded, bringing out the knight on his horse. Number 10: Illumiknight, rank 4, attack/defense: 2400. Xyz materials: 1). Kite grabbed two cards from his hand, and inserted them into his spell/trap card zones.

"I'll end my turn with two facedowns!" Kite declared. "Your move, Arclight."

(Kite's hand: 1 card). Thomas stared down the two monsters that stood before him. Number 10, and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

 _Great!_ he thought. He glanced at Rio, who was shaking slightly. She very well knew that if Thomas lost, she'd be next on Kite's list. Thomas placed his right hand atop his deck. His right hand shaked slightly. Kite noticed, and he smirked.

"Afraid?' Kite taunted. "Well, you should be!" Thomas only growled in response.

"You wish!" Thomas snapped as he drew his 6th card from deck. "I draw!"

(Thomas's hand: 6 cards). Thomas glanced at his hand, he smirked in amusement.

 _Excellent!_ Thomas thought. _Now to crush his monsters!_ Thomas grabbed one card from his hand.

"I summon Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer!" Thomas declared. Kite just stared at the small machine-like monster emerged.

(Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer, level 1, attack/defense: 100. Thomas's hand: 5 cards). Kite just smirked.

"Please! A monster like that won't harm me!" Kite snapped. Thomas only smirked in amusement.

"Oh really Kite?" Thomas asked. "Well let me show you how wrong you are! I special summon Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll from my hand!" A giant doll with magnetic limbs appeared. Once it did, Thomas continued. "I can do that when you control a monster, and if the only monsters I control are Gimmick Puppets." Kite scoffed in annoyance.

"Whatever." Kite said. "That changes nothing." To this, Thomas smirked at. Kite's eyes widened slightly.

"I activate Gear Changer's effect!" Thomas announced. Rio cheered.

"Alright!" Thomas grinned at Rio's enthusiasm.

"Thanks Rio!" Thomas called back his friend. Then, as quickly as acknowledged Rio, he turned back to Kite. Who, was not impressed.

"You really think two monsters like that is any threat to me?" Kite snapped. Thomas's mouth curled into a smile. Rio cheered again, then it dawned on Kite.

"Hold on, 2 level 8's? That means…" Kite realized. Thomas smirked.

"That's right!" Thomas clenched his fist, then threw it up into the air. "I overlay my level 8 Gear Changer and my level 8 Magnet Doll in order to build the overlay network! Arise, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder!" Kite watched intently as the giant puppet emerged out of the exploding overlay network. Rio cheered again, while Kite smirked.

(Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, rank 8, attack: 1500, defense: 2500, Xyz materials: 2. Thomas's hand: 4 card).

"So, a Number card. Perfect." Kite laughed.

"Affirmative." Orbital agreed. Thomas glanced at Orbital.

"Hah! Guess you don't know Giant Grinder's ability!" Thomas declared. Kite scoffed once again.

"It doesn't matter what it's ability is." Kite retorted. Thomas pointed at Number 10.

"Giant Grinder uses 1 overlay unit to target 1 special summoned monster you control, then destroy it! But, if that target is an Xyz monster, you take damage equal to its attack points!" Thomas explained.

"There you go!" Rio cheered again. Kite's eyes widened again.

"Say what?" he asked, shocked.

"You heard me!" Thomas retorted. "Giant Grinder, grind Number 10 into nothing!" Giant Grinder raised his hands up, then shot out strings toward Number 10. Number 10 tried to escape, but to no avail. Kite watched in surprise as Giant Grinder crushed Number 10. Thomas clenched his fist again.

"It gets a whole worse for you." Thomas continued. "Now you take damage equal to all of Number 10's attack points!" Kite gaped.

"Uh-oh." Kite muttered. Giant Grinder opened up his chest, which released a cannon. Then, it fired, blasting Kite in the chest, which made him go flying.

"Ma-Master Kite!" Orbital called out to his boss. Kite landed on his back after he flew backwards a bit.

)Kite's Lp: 4000 - 2400 = 1600). Kite began to rise slowly. Once he was standing up upright, he clapped.

"Excellent work Thomas." Kite smirked. "However, you missed one detail." Thomas glanced at Kite.

"Oh? And what is that?" Thomas scoffed. Rio glanced at Kite, he had a smile on his face.

 _I don't like that look!_ Rio thought. Kite thrusted his right hand forward.

"I play a trap, Compulsory Evacuation Device!" Kite commanded. "With it, I can return one monster on the field to our hand. I choose your Number 15." Kite pointed at Number 15, to which Thomas's eyes widened, his mouth curved into a fear look.

"No!" Thomas cried out at his monster, Number 15 transformed into a dark stream of light, then returned to his D-Pad. Thomas glanced at his hand.

"I...can't believe it…" Thomas muttered. Kite noticed Thomas's doubtful words, to which he chuckled.

"So, you understand you can't win." Kite smirked again. Rio glanced at Thomas's fearful face.

"Thomas…" Rio muttered. Thomas began to shake.

"I… I end my turn!" Thomas announced fearfully. Kite grinned.

"My turn, here I go!" Kite declared as he drew a card from his deck.

"You go boss!" Orbital called out.

(Kite's hand: 2 cards). Kite grinned at the card he just drew. After he got what he needed, he pointed at Thomas's empty field.

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Arclight directly!" Kite ordered. Galaxy-Eyes roared, but before the attack was fully charged, Kite inserted a spell card into his D-Pad.

"I play the quick-play spell, Ego Boost! Know what it does? It grants my Galaxy-Eyes an extra 1000 attack." Kite explained. Thomas's facial expression grew with fear.

"Oh no! That means…!" Thomas realized. Rio realized it too.

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon gains 1000 attack! Making it have 4000!" Rio cried out. "That means Galaxy-Eyes has enough attack to wipe you out Thomas!" Thomas closed his eyes.

 _Trey, Rio, Chris… I'm sorry…_ Thomas thought as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's attack was almost fully charged. Kite began to laugh.

"So long Arclight!" Kite laughed. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, att-Ugh!" Kite stopped his command because he sensed Hart, his younger brother, was in pain. Kite shut off his D-Pad.

"We'll finish this later Arclight!" Kite shouted at Thomas. "Orbital, glider mode!"

"I'm on it!" Orbital transformed into his glider mode, and the twosome flew off back toward Heartland Tower. Once they left, Thomas fell to his knees, to which Rio ran over to him.

"Thomas!" Rio called to him out of concern. "Are you alright?" When Thomas didn't respond, Rio said his name again.

"Thomas?" Rio asked. "You okay?"

"I...can't believe I couldn't beat him." Thomas muttered. "I had him in the palm of my hand. But, he must've known that I would summon a Number. He acted all calm when I summoned it. Like it was no big deal. Perhaps I don't have the strength to pull off any kind of revenge scheme after all."

"Oh Thomas…" Rio muttered. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he began to cry softly to himself.

 **0713MM: Looks like Kite's duel with Thomas has rattled him. Will Rio be able to help him get back up on his feet? Or will he fall into a depressive state that he can't get out of?**


	8. Chapter 8

**0713MM: Hello guys! Here comes Chapter 8!**

 **Thomas: Yes. I regain my confidence in this chapter.**

 **Dark Mist: Yes well, I have my role too.**

 **Rio: Yes.**

 **Note: Dark Mist becomes somewhat an importance later in the story.**

 **Note 2: I've decided to make this AU follow that of the actual series. Seasons 1-3, but with a few...minor changes. (evil laugh).**

 **Dark Mist, Rio, and Thomas: (eyes roll)**

 **0713MM: Chapter start. I don't own Yugioh ZEXAL**

Chapter 8: Regaining Confidence

Thomas trudged slowly back to his family's' mansion with Rio. Rio offered to walk him home, to which he accepted. His energy level was too low to not disagree. However, he partially lied when he said he had a home. When Rio heard that he lied, she gaped at him.

"Thomas, what do you mean?" Rio asked him, worried. Thomas turned to face Rio. His crimson-ruby eyes had tears in them.

"I mean, my father, or Vetrix, doesn't care about me anymore." Thomas replied as a small tear fell down his face. Rio shook her head.

"If that's the case, wouldn't he kick you out on the streets?' Rio asked.

"Yes well." Thomas began. "He pretty much already has done that."

"I don't think he would have if he hadn't become warped and being blinded by revenge." Rio suggested.

"Perhaps." Thomas agreed. "But still." Rio slapped his arm playfully.

"Stop being negative." Rio said. Thomas nodded.

"I'll try." he admitted. Rio smiled.

"Good." Rio said. Rio glanced around. Then back at Thomas. "Come. We need to collect four more Heart Pieces in order to become WDC finalists." Thomas nodded.

"I agree." Thomas said. "I have something to look forward to when I get to the finals." Rio cocked her head.

"And what is that?" Rio asked. Thomas grinned slyly.

"Taking on and beating Kite. As well as Jake." Thomas replied. "Well for Kite, more so of a "get even". As for Jake, I need to beat him to fulfill my revenge plan against him." Rio nodded.

"I understand." Rio smiled.

After their conservation, Rio and Thomas headed back toward Heartland Park from the entrance to Heartland Tower. Two random duelists with 2 Heart Pieces each challenged the twosome. Rio and Thomas rolled their eyes, but dueled anyway.

A few minutes later…

Their two opponents laid on the ground, unconscious. Their 2 Heat Pieces laid in Thomas and Rio's Hearts. Rio gave Thomas a smile.

"Guess your confidence has returned." Rio noted. Thomas nodded in agreement.

"You're right on that part." Thomas smiled. The twosome continued to walk around the park. What they didn't know, what was that _someone_ was watching? That someone? Someone that looked similar to that of Yuma's companion, Astral, but purplish-black. The said person was grinning. He was also talking to someone via a crystal.

"Jake, thanks to your help, I was able to be free from Yuma's Emperor's Key." the spirit-like being smirked into the crystal.

" _Yes I know, Dark Mist._ " Jake's hologram laughed. " _Me and Dr. Faker gave you a spot in the WDC. To crush duelists like Thomas Arclight. I can't have him advancing to the finals to ruin me and Faker's plans._ " The dark-spirit-like being, Dark Mist, grinned maliciously.

"Very well Jake." Dark Mist laughed. "Thanks to my dueling skills, I've managed to get 4 Heart Pieces." Jake scoffed.

" _Fool._ " Jake snapped. " _Don't underestimate Thomas Arclight and Rio Kastle._ " Dark Mist mock bowed.

"Yes, Your Highness." Dark Mist spoke sarcastically. Jake grinned, missing the sarcasm.

" _Best of luck. You'll need it._ " Jake said in reply. And with that, his hologram and the communication ended. Dark Mist put his crystal away. His malicious grin still plastered on his face.

"Time to play cat and mouse." Dark Mist smirked to himself. And with that, he disappeared from sight.

Thomas and Rio had gotten two ice cream cones from a ice cream truck near the park on their way over their. Thomas had paid for them, despite Rio's protests saying she could've paid for them.

"Relax Rio." Thomas brushed her protests away. "I don't mind paying." Rio huffed, but didn't protest anymore. It was necessary. So she just enjoyed eating her cone with Thomas by her side. After a while, the twosome came to a bench, sat down, and finished their ice cream cones. Once they did, they went over duel tactics against any foes they might face in the World Duel Carnival.

"So, who do you think you'll face for the last two Heart Pieces?" Rio asked Thomas. Thomas chuckled lightly.

"I was just about to ask you that." Thomas replied. Rio giggled a bit. Thoma felt his cheeks heat up a bit. Rio glanced at Thomas's face. Doing so made her giggle harder.

"What's so funny?" Thomas asked as he raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"I'm sorry." Rio apologized after she stopped giggling. "It's just that...your face was red." Thomas's facial expression turned into a light-hearted one.

"Yes well, I can get embarrassed." Thomas admitted.

"Rather easily." Rio added. Thomas smiled, then he felt something. His eyes widened in shock. Rio glanced at him.

"Thomas, what's wrong?" Rio asked. Thomas didn't have to answer, but Rio felt it too.

"I feel it too Thomas." Rio replied to her own question. Thomas nodded.

"It feels like…" Thomas started.

"Like Numbers." Rio finished. Thomas nodded again. Then he began to run in the direction of aura. Rio followed him as well.

Dark Mist watched Thomas and Rio run towards the aura of the Numbers. The Numbers _he_ sent out to attract the twosome. He grinned.

"That's right my puppets." Dark Mist smirked as he watched them go. "Go straight into _my_ trap."

Rio and Thomas skidded into the alley of the aura of the Numbers. The people that owned them looked similar to each other. Siblings? Rio shrugged. Thomas walked toward them. But, the second Thomas was close enough, the two people disappeared. Thomas's facial expression went from confused to angry in mere seconds.

"Alright, who's playing games with me?" Thomas snarled. "Whoever is doing it, stop!" Thomas's angry outburst prevented him from realizing where the two Numbers were headed. Rio pointed out that the Numbers were traveling toward someone. Thomas followed Rio in a dash to catch the Number cards. When they eventually found them, they were just floating there. Thomas looked excited to grab them, but Rio grabbed his wrist. Thomas turned his head towards Rio with a excited look on his face.

"Don't be reckless Thomas." Rio told him. "Why would these 2 Numbers just show up? It doesn't add up." Thomas gave a nod, but he still had that pleading look on his face.

"Please Rio." Thomas begged. "If we can just get those Numbers, I'll be closer to healing Trey." Rio shook her head.

"As much as I'd love you to get the Numbers, something doesn't feel right." Rio pointed out.

"Something doesn't feel right indeed, Miss Rio Kastle." a dark voice spoke from nowhere. Rio looked around her to figure out who spoke her name. Thomas was just as confused.

"Alright. Who's there?" Thomas demanded. "Show yourself, coward!" The dark voice then began to laugh. Thomas shivered at the sound of the laughter, but Rio kept her cool.

"As you wish, Thomas Arclight." the dark, malicious voice began to materialize into a dark spirit made of flesh. Well, that's what Rio thought it was. Once the dark spirit materialized, she realized that the spirit was grinning.

"Why hello, my little puppets." the dark spirit grinned. Rio looked at Thomas.

"Hey Thomas, doesn't that spirit look similar to Astral? You know, Yuma's companion?" Rio asked Thomas. Thomas gave a nod of approval to Rio's question. The spirit chuckled darkly.

"Ah yes, how rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Number 96: Dark Mist. Dark Mist smirked at the two Humans. Thomas glared at the said Number.

"If you're a Number, then I can absorb you into my collection!" Thomas shouted angrily at the dark Number. Dark Mist just laughed, to which shocked Thomas.

"Sure I'm a Number, but I can't be absorbed. Not easily, anyway." Dark Mist chuckled. Thomas scoffed.

"Doesn't matter." Thomas spoke. "If you can duel, I'll duel you for Heart Pieces!" Dark Mist was intrigued by this.

"Alright, I accept." Dark Mist smirked. "However, since I already have 4 Heart Pieces, I'll wager my 4." Thomas smirked.

"Fine. Then I'll wager my 2 Heart Pieces." Thomas added. Dark Mist smirked in amusement. Rio looked at Thomas worriedly.

"Thomas…" Rio whispered. "Be careful…" Dark Mist chuckled at Rio's warning.

"Once I'm done with you, you're next, _girl_." Dark Mist warned Rio. To this, Rio stepped back in shock. Thomas gritted his teeth at the remark, then he activates his mechanical arm-like D-Pad. Dark Mist did the same. The AR Link established itself. Rio threw her D-Gazer over her left eye. Thomas and Dark Mist drew their 5 cards for their starting hand.

"Duel!" the twosome declared.

Jake walked back into Faker's lab.

"Dr. Faker." Jake spoke. "I have news." Dr. Faker turned his big chair around to face his assistant.

"What is it, my friend?" Faker asked, not amused at the moment. Jake's face turned in a smile.

"The World Duel Carnival is progressing just as you have foresaw." Jake reported. Faker chuckled.

"Yes of course." Faker agreed. "However, one thing puzzles me Jake." Jake cocked his head to the side.

"Yes Faker?" Jake asked. Faker inhaled, then exhaled.

"Tell me, are _you_ the one that sent Number 96: Dark Mist after Thomas Arclight?" Faker asked sharply. Jake raised his hands up.

"If I was the one who sent him, you'd know." Jake replied. Faker shrugged.

"I'm intrigued by this Number 96 and who he is really working for." Faker mused. Jake nodded in agreement.

"Should I look into it?" Jake asked Faker. Faker closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No." Faker replied, with opening his eyes. "No need. Perhaps this Number 96 will have more Numbers on him." Jake nodded.

"Of course Doctor." Jake smiled. Faker nodded, turned his chair around, so his back was to Jake.

"I certainly hope you sent Number 96." Faker spoke, facing his experiment. Jake's smile increased. Faker couldn't see Jake's face, but he could tell Jake's mouth had become an evil smirk. Faker himself had an evil smirk on his face.

 _Soon, I'll have all the Numbers I need to destroy the Astral World once and for all!_ Faker thought, to which he laughed at.

 **0713MM: What's going to happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**0713MM: Here comes a new chapter!**

 **Dark Mist: Oh yes!**

 **?: Curse you Number 96!**

 **Dark Mist: (cocks head to the side). Oh? And who might you be?**

 **?: (snaps). Does it matter?**

 **Dark Mist: No.**

 **Note: Yes, Dark Mist becomes like Astral to Thomas Arclight. If you guys don't like that idea, I'll simply take Dark Mist away from Thomas Arclight in a future chapter. But if you guys like the idea, then there will be no changes to what happens between the two.**

 **0713MM: Anyway, I don't own Yugioh ZEXAL. Because if I did, I'd make this AU a spin-off series.**

 **Note 2: Read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Changing Tactics

"Alright Number 40, attack Dark Mist directly!" Thomas commanded. "Sword of Strings!" Number 40 flew toward Dark Mist, who had a smirk on his face.

 _That's it Thomas._ Dark Mist thought. _Believe you have beaten me._ Number 40's sword connected with Dark Mist, sending him flying across the duel area.

(Dark Mist's LP: ? - 3000 = 0. **WINNER: THOMAS ARCLIGHT** ). The AR faded away after. Thomas ran over to Dark Mist, holding his hand out.

"Alright, hand over your 4 Heart Pieces." Thomas demanded. Dark Mist slowly sat up, a grin still plastered on his features.

"Fine." Dark Mist said reluctantly as he slapped his 4 Heart Pieces into Thomas's outstretched hand. Thomas smirked at the Number.

"Now, get lost." Thomas snapped at Dark Mist. Instead of disappearing, Dark Mist began to laugh. Thomas stepped back in surprise.

"No, I think not." Dark Mist replied with laughter escaping his lips. Thomas's lips curled into a snarl.

"Leave." Thomas snapped. "Or I'll absorb you to my Number collection." Dark Mist continued to laugh at Thomas's trash talk.

"You, absorb _me_?" Dark Mist asked sharply. "That'll never happen." Thomas growled lowly.

"Why you little-!" Thomas started, but Rio grabbed his wrist.

"Thomas, enough." Rio snapped. "You have no need to hurt him." Thomas turned to face Rio.

"But Rio-" Thomas started.

"But nothing!" Rio interjected. Thomas sighed in defeat.

"Yes Rio." Dark Mist glanced Thomas, Dark Mist sensed the power of other Numbers besides the ones Thomas used against him.

"You possess other Numbers, don't you?" Dark Mist asked. Thomas turned his head to face Dark Mist.

"Yes." Thomas replied. "Why does it matter to you?" Dark Mist grinned.

"Because, I have Numbers too." Dark Mist pulled out his Numbers. Thomas glanced at them. His crimson-eyes widened slightly.

"So, you own yourself?" Thomas asked as he pointed at the card version of Number 96. Dark Mist nodded in reply.

"I perfer to him as...my alter ego." Dark Mist grinned. Thomas nodded.

"Uh-huh, and why do you have this Number?" Thomas pointed at another DARK Number. Dark Mist glanced at it, he chuckled in amusement.

"Ah, you must be referring to Number 48: Shadow Lich." Dark Mist replied. "Yes, he's _very_ useful in some situations. But, I'm assuming that's not why he decided to talk me?" Thomas shook his head.

"You are right in saying that." Thomas agreed. "I'm still talking to you because of my revenge scheme against someone named Jake. Do you know him?" Dark Mist's gold and black eyes widened slightly, to which Thomas smirked.

"I'm assuming based on your reaction to his name is a yes." Thomas said. Dark Mist decided to change the subject.

"You aren't strong enough to take on Kite, or Jake, or perhaps any of the World Duel Carnival finalists, are you?" Dark Mist asked with curiosity seeping into his question. Thomas growled.

"How do you know my duels against those two?" Thomas demanded. Dark Mist chuckled.

"I watched you duel them." Dark Mist replied shortly, as if it was an obvious fact. "You dueled recklessly. Sure, you had strategy, but was it the right strategy?" Thomas's shoulders began to shake with fury.

"How _dare_ you call me reckless!" Thomas roared. Rio stepped in. She has had enough of this bickering.

"Enough you two!" Rio shouted. "I'm tired of this arguing!" Dark Mist and Thomas glanced at each other. They both snorted, but soon they began to talk again. Rio swore that if they started another argument, she'd end it before it got out of hand.

"I have an offer for you." Dark Mist proposed. Thomas cocked his head.

"Oh? And what is that?" Thomas asked. Dark Mist grinned slyly.

"I'll grant you my advice to help you become a stronger duelist than you already are. I'll even let you use all the Numbers I own, except myself, Number 96, of course." Thomas's eyes widened slightly, then he narrowed them.

"And what if I refuse your offer?" Thomas inquired.

"Then, I shall leave you be. To remain the reckless duelist you are currently." Thomas snarled at the last comment, but said nothing. Rio's magenta eyes had the look of concern. Dark Mist noticed her distress.

"Relax my dear, I'm not lying." Dark Mist reassured her. "Because if I was, you'd be able to tell." Rio nodded slowly.

 _How did he…?_ Rio thought to herself. She shook it off as if it was nothing. Thomas glanced at Rio. Rio could tell Thomas was conflicted between the decision he had to make.

 _If I decline Dark Mists' offer, then I won't be able to gather more Numbers to help Trey recover, and even worse, I won't become a stronger duelist! But if I accept, what Dark Mist told me will become a reality._ Thomas closed his eyes. He knew what he must choose to decide what happens to him next.

"Dark Mist, I accept your offer." Thomas spoke with sincere truth in his voice as he stuck his right hand out towards the Number. Dark Mist grinned, not an evil one, and he too, stuck out his black right hand, and, shaked Thomas's right hand. Rio nodded.

"Regardless of your decision Thomas, I'd follow you." Rio smiled at the multi hair-colored boy. Thomas turned to face Rio with a small smile.

"Thanks RIo." Thomas smiled at her, to which he blushed slightly. Dark Mist pointed at Thomas and Rio's Hearts.

"You two have enough Heart Pieces to enter the World Duel Carnival Finals." Thomas grinned, but Dark Mist cut him off.

"But first, you need training." Dark Mist continued. Thomas fell anime style, to which Rio sweatdropped.

Vetrix grinned maliciously as he crushed his last foe. Quinton had also gotten his 5th Heart Piece from a random opponent. Once the AR Link faded, Vetrix laughed maniacally.

"Finally!" Vetrix laughed. "I have enough Heart Pieces to advance to the finals!" Quinton nodded. The duo had dueled two random duelists in an alleyway. A dark one, at that. Quinton nodded.

"We better head to Heartland Tower to get a spot in the finals then." Quinton finally spoke. Vetrix nodded.

"Of course Quinton." Vetrix agreed. Vetrix began to walk towards the area where Heartland Tower was. Quinton took out his D-Gazer and began to contact Thomas.

 _Thomas._ Quinton thought. _I don't know if you've made it to become a finalist. But, I hope you have._

Rio, Thomas and Dark Mist were coming up with strategies to use in their matches in the finals. Dark Mist was helping Thomas come up with other strategies his deck could use against any foe he faced in the finals. Suddenly, Thomas's D-Gazer started to beep. Dark Mist glanced at it.

"It seems Quinton is contacting you." Dark Mist noted. Thomas grabbed it quickly, then answered it.

"Hello?" Thomas asked.

" _Thomas, it's good to hear from you._ " Quinton spoke. " _Listen, me and Vetrix have 5 Heart Pieces, do you_?" Thomas grinned and held up his Heart, which had 5 Heart Pieces. Quinton smiled.

" _Impressive Thomas_." Quinton admitted. " _I'm assuming Rio has as well_?" At this, Thomas handed his D-Gaze to Rio so that she could show his brother that she indeed has 5 Heart Pieces as well. Quinton's light smile increased.

" _I'm proud of both of you_." Quinton said after a few moments. Thomas smiled lightly.

"Thanks Chris." Thomas smiled again. Quinton's eyes widened slightly.

" _Guess me using my codename doesn't matter to you, now does it_?" Chris asked his younger brother. Thomas chuckled.

"No, I guess it doesn't matter." Thomas agreed. Quinton nodded his head slowly. He was about to speak, but Vetrix grabbed the D-Gazer from his hand.

" _You wretched fool_!" Vetrix snapped. " _You're supposed to help me and Quinton get revenge on Dr. Faker! Not follow your own, pathetic path for revenge! And for what? Just because your younger brother Trey was hurt?! Forget him! He has no purpose in my plans if he can't walk!_ " This outburst made Quinton's eyes widen, while Thomas's crimson-ruby eyes flashed with rage.

"YOU FOOL!" Thomas roared into his D-Gazer so loud that Rio fell out of her chair and onto the floor. Even Quinton flinched at Thomas's rage. "YOU DON"T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF AND YOUR SCHEMES!" Despite Thomas's rage outburst, Vetrix just laughed maniacally.

" _You're the fool Quattro_!" Vetrix shot back. " _Thinking your revenge scheme is more important than mine_!" Thomas growled in anger, but Rio stopped him by taking his D-Gazer. She too, had enough of Vetrix's harsh words.

"ENOUGH VETRIX!" Rio shouted at him with all of her icy fury. Vetrix swore he saw her eyes glow red, but he could've been imagining things. "YOU THINK YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO CLAIM YOUR REVENGE SCHEME IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THOMAS'S! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Vetrix just laughed at her.

" _You don't understand my reasoning_." Vetrix smirked. Rio scoffed.

"Does it matter?" Rio snapped. "What matters is that Thomas fulfills his plan, and I shall follow in his path!" Vetrix scoffed.

" _So be it, girl_." Vetrix snarled. And with that, he hung up, but Quinton last words got through to Thomas.

" _Get here soon Thomas_." Thomas tossed his D-Gazer onto his table/desk. Dark Mist glanced at Thomas's scattered deck that was across the table. Rio also glanced at her own deck. She'd played with it early, but she was more intrigued by Thomas's deck, as well as the cards he uses.

"Thomas, we better get some rest." Dark Mist pointed out as he watched Rio pack up her deck and travelled over to the couch, thus falling asleep. Thomas glanced at his new-found partner, to which he nodded at.

"Agreed." Thomas spoke softly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping form of Rio. Last thing he needed right now was an angry Rio to be woken up by his yelling. Dark Mist glanced at Thomas's deck. Dark Mist went into his own deck, took out a few cards, and placed them in Thomas's deck.

"You'll need the cards I've given you to win the Finals of the World Duel Carnival." Dark Mist muttered to himself than to Thomas. Who was already asleep next to the couch Rio took to sleep on. One thought crossed Thomas's mind, as did the same for Number 96.

 _I hope I can teach Thomas to strategize properly._ Dark Mist thought before closing his eyes.

 _I hope I can fulfill my revenge plan against Jake._ Thomas thought. _No one's gonna stop me! Not even Kite or Yuma!_

In a world full of red…

Red lightning soared through the sky that was covered in red. In fact, the entire world was red. Even the castle was red. (Well, more of crystallized red, but you get the point). A dark grey, yet light grey-skinned humanoid stood on a ledge, observing the red sea. The humanoid snarled in rage.

"Number 96 was supposed to consume Thomas Arclight and give me his Numbers." the grey-skinned humanoid snapped to himself. "How _dare_ Number 96 betray me!" The humanoid breathed in slowly, calming himself down before speaking again.

"Then again, it makes no difference." he spoke to himself. "My plan is still in motion. And soon, it _will_ come to pass. Hehehehahaha!"

 **0713MM: Yes, I'm sure people can guess what I mean by "The World full of Red". But, you'll find out more about it during either the Final Match of the WDC, or when Thomas, Rio and Kite face Faker. (Spoiler! Although, not really because it was expected. In a way.**


	10. Chapter 10

**0713MM: Here comes chapter 10! The Finals of the WDC are about to begin! Who will face who in the first round of the finals!**

 **Thomas: At last!**

 **Kite: Hmmph.**

 **Vetrix: Hahahahaha!**

 **Note: Things will be going differently in the Finals. You'll find out soon enough.**

 **0713MM: Don't own Yugioh ZEXAL.**

Chapter 10: Let the Finals begin!

Jake walked into his office, typing in a code to enable him to talk to Dr. Faker. Once his connection went through, Dr. Faker's face appeared in front of Jake.

"Yes Jake?" Faker asked, somewhat annoyed. Jake's worried look on his face, turned to glee.

"The other seven finalists will be here soon." Jake began. "Should give them a warm welcome?" Faker grinned.

"Go right ahead." Faker said. He gestured to the experiment behind him. "I must finish my experiment on my Sphere Field. Start up the Finals Jake." Jake grinned malevolently.

"Of course, Doctor." Jake sneered. And with that, he closed the communication. He began to walk out of his office towards the outside, and towards the City.

Thomas and Rio walked towards the center of the City, where Heartland Tower was located. Dark Mist had told them that the WDC Finals will be taking place around there. Once they arrived, every other finalist was there. Thomas sweatdropped.

"Great." Thomas muttered. "We are the last ones to show up." Rio patted Thomas's shoulder slightly.

"Relax." Rio said."At least we got here in time for the finals." Thomas nodded, then glanced around. His eyes widened when he noticed Kite.

 _I must defeat him first._ Thomas thought with a vow. Then he glanced at Quinton/Chris and Vetrix. He snarled when he looked at Vetrix. Suddenly, Jake, emerged onto the podium/stand. He grabbed the microphone off of its stand, thus beginning to speak.

"Welcome fellow finalists." Jake began. "This tournament has gone smoothly since the beginning. But now, we have to wrap it up with the final matches. However, we have to determine who will face who." Jake snapped his fingers, one of the guards came up with a machine. Thomas whispered to Rio, who was looking at her brother. Shark was trying to keep Yuma away from the food. But as per usual, neither him or Astral could keep him away from it. So, Shark gave up and turned to walk towards Thomas and Rio.

"Rio!" Shark called to her. Rio whipped her waist around so she was facing her oncoming brother.

"Heyllo Reginald!" Rio called back to him. Once Shark made it over, he smirked at Thomas.

"So, you made it." Shark spoke to Thomas. To which, Thomas nodded.

"Of course I did." Thomas replied. "Why wouldn't I?" Shark nodded, then turned back to face the black-haired man up on the podium, then he glanced back at Thomas.

"You know that guy up there?" Shark asked Thomas. To Shark's amusement, Thomas growled in anger.

"Yes, I do." Thomas spat. "He hurt my younger brother, Trey. Or if you refer to him as his real name, Michael." Shark gaped.

"That's insane." Shark said sincerely. "He hurt your brother? And because he did, you're going to-"

"Get revenge on him, yes." Thomas snapped in interjection. Dark Mist glanced at Thomas with a worried look.

"Don't let your anger cloud your vision." Dark Mist warned the teen. Thomas sighed. And when he did, Yuma and Astral noticed him. They walked over. (Well, Astral floated over). To Thomas's surprise, Yuma gasped.

"No way!" Yuma began.

"Number 96!" Astral agreed. Dark Mist scoffed at them.

"How did you tame Dark Mist Quattro?" Astral asked, intrigued. Thomas was about to reply, but Dark Mist intervened.

"Does it matter, Astral?" Dark Mist snapped his reply. "Now, pay attention to whom you two will be facing in the finals." Yuma was about to retort to Dark Mist's rude comment, but the booming voice of Jake ceased that.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the choosing of the finalists!" Jake's voice boomed. The audience cheered as a platform emerged from the ground, then began to rise. Yuma stared at it.

"That design looks familiar…" Yuma trailed off. All Astral could do is nod. Jake continued to talk.

"Now, since I'm a finalist, I'll be placing numbers to identify each individual finalist." The audience gasped in surprise. Even Yuma and Astral were surprised. Shark scoffed, as did Rio. Only Thomas snarled. Vetrix and Quinton just stared. Jake took out eight balls with a number from 1-8. Jake represented 1, Kite represented 2, Vetrix and Quinton represented number 3 and 4, the Kastle siblings represented numbers 5 and 6, Yuma got 7, and Thomas got 8. Jake took his ball off the machine.

"I'll be facing whoevers' number shows up next." Jake continued as the machine began to release a number. it spit out number 4. Jake grinned in satisfaction.

"Looks like I'll be facing Vetrix." Jake admitted as the the machine spit out 5 and 6. Shark glanced at his sister with a grin, while Rio scowled. Jake and the audience watched the machine spit out numbers 3 and 7. Yuma glanced at Quinton in confusion, but shrugged it off. And finally, the machine spit out numbers 2 and 8. Thomas glared at Kite, to which Kite didn't even notice the cold glare that came his way from the middle Arclight. Jake pounded his fist on the podium.

"That's it!" Jake declared. "Now, each match we'll be here, on this platform. Since I'm dueling first, the other matches have 1 hour to decide on a strategy for their opponent after I finish my duel. Is that understood?" The audience cheered, while the finalists gave a nod. Jake grinned in satisfaction.

"Good." he finished. He stepped down from the podium to greet his giggling opponent. Jake ignored such giggling as he approached. Thomas growled lowly at Jake, who seem to have ignored Thomas completely.

 _If you think you can get to me Thomas, then prove it by taking down your opponent, Kite Tenjo. Only then can you truly duel me in a head-to-head._ Jake thought as he swept past the angry Thomas. Vetrix stopped his insane giggling as Jake approached him. Only Vetrix scowled at Jake.

"If you think you can stand in my way of revenge, then so be it." Vetrix snapped. Jake just laughed at him, much to Vetrix's surprise.

"We shall see, Vetrix." Jake warned as he walked to the opposite side of the platform, while Vetrix stepped up onto the platform. Quinton gave Vetrix a worried look.

"Be careful." Quinton warned Vetrix. "Our revenge plan demands that you win." Vetrix nodded.

"I know Quinton. So relax." Vetrix said reassuringly. "I am not losing to this fool." Vetrix gestured towards Jake, to which Jake scowled.

Doctor Faker watched the duel begin from his office, conducting some experiments.

"Bryon, you have no idea what you're up against." Faker mused as he continued to watch both Bryon and Jake shuffle each others decks.

"Taking you down should be cake." Vetrix trashed. Jake scowled at Vetrix's attempt for trash talk.

"Please." Jake scoffed. "You stand no chance against my deck."

"Is that so?" Vetrix asked as he handed Jake his deck, to which he took back, as did Vetrix when Jake offered his deck back. Once they finished walking back to their ends of the platform, Thomas glanced between Vetrix and Jake.

 _I don't mind too much if Vetrix wins._ Thomas thought. _Because if he wins, I'll have a chance to stop his plan, and possibly complete my own._ The referee called out that both duelists may draw their 5 card starting hand, to which they did just as the AR Link established itself around the area. Kite just stared at the two contestants.

 _It doesn't matter who wins as long as I get the Number cards I need to help Hart._ Kite thought. Then something hit him. _Wait! Jake uses a Chaos Number! That Number is full of Barian power! I can't absorb those!_ Dark Mist glanced at Kite. Dark Mist sensed Kite's distress for not being able to absorb Chaos Numbers. This thought made Dark Mist grin.

 _He'd need my help to absorb Chaos Numbers._ Dark Mist thought. _But, I'm helping Thomas Arclight, not Kite Tenjo. Not like Kite needs any help._ So, Dark Mist, Rio, and Thomas watched as the duel began. But with more trash talk. Shark closed his eyes as he watched the two duelists.

 _Rio._ Shark thought. _I don't know how you got into the finals, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I defeat you and advance to the next round of the finals._ Rio remained quiet as Vetrix and Jake continued trash talking each other.

Faker glanced up from his work in his office, only to see that the duel hadn't started yet. He was wondering why it hadn't started it.

"Strange…" Faker muttered. "Seems Bryon loves trash talking his opponents. Oh well. The outcome was already decided."

Yuma watched Vetrix and Jake continue to trash talk each other. Eventually, Kite got sick of it.

"Enough!" Kite snapped. "Get to dueling already!" Vetrix laughed, to which the rest of the finalists sweatdropped. Even Jake sweatdropped.

"Fine. If Kite wants to lose that badly, so be it." Jake chuckled darkly.

"I agree." Vetrix laughed. "Let's begin!" The audience cheered as the duel began.

Faker chuckled as he watched the duel commence.

"Good luck, Bryon." Faker mused. "You're going to need it."

 **This is it! The finals have begun! First up is Vetrix vs. Jake! Who will win?**


	11. Chapter 11

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Thomas: The finals have begun.**

 **Jake: Indeed.**

 **Thomas: Quiet!**

 **Jake: You mad, bro?**

 **Dark Mist: (eye roll) Boys. Typical. Anyway ignoring them, 0713MM doesn't Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL. Except this AU plot and storyline.**

 **0713MM: Thanks Number 96. Now, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11: Duel of Chaos

"How about you start, Vetrix?" Jake asked with fake politeness. Vetrix scoffed.

"Does it matter who starts?" Vetrix snapped. Jake shook his head.

"Nope." was Jake's reply. "So go." Vetrix growled, but sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Vetrix spoke as he drew a card from his deck. "I draw!"

(Vetrix's hand: 6 cards). Vetrix observed his hand, then he grinned. He grabbed 3 cards from his hand, and inserted them into his D-Pad.

"I'll place 3 cards facedown, then I'll set one monster and end my turn." Vetrix grinned. "Your move, if you dare Jake." Thomas glanced up at his brother, Chris, for any sign that he knows Vetrix's strategy. Chris gave sign at all, which concerned Thomas a bit. _He_ was going to be the one to defeat Jake, _not_ his father, nor Yuma, not even Rio. However, Jake was _not_ impressed.

"With a move like that, this duel will over sooner than I thought." Jake taunted. Vetrix just growled.

"Just go." Vetrix snapped. Even Kite had to agree with Vetrix on that one. Jake put his right hand atop his deck. The top card glowed a bright white. The audience thought it was more of the "special effects" that they use for the duels, but Thomas knew better.

"Great." Thomas muttered. "He got his Rank-Up-Magic card." Dark Mist glanced at Thomas in confusion.

"Rank-Up-Magic card?" Dark Mist asked. "Which one is it?"

"Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force." Thomas replied with a slight shiver. Dark Mist only nodded.

"I see." Dark Mist muttered. Jake smirked in amusement.

"Since you control more monsters than me, I can special summon Evilswarm Lion from my hand." Jake started his turn as he slapped the monster onto his D-Pad. Vetrix eyed the black lion with suspicion.

(a black lion emerged onto the field with a roar. Evilswarm Lion, level 4, attack: 2100, defense: 1000. Jake's hand: 5 cards). Jake grinned maliciously.

"Now, since I summoned an Evilswarm monster, I can special summon Evilswarm Hunter from my deck, along with 2 more copies. However, my 3 Evilswarm Hunters lose all their attack and defense." Jake continued. Vettix growled lowly, while Thomas shivered. Quinton noticed.

"What is it Thomas?" Quinton asked, concerned.

"Evil-Sw-Swarm Dragon…" Thomas choked. "Is coming." Vetrix just stared as Jake began to overlay his 4 monsters.

"I Xyz summon Evilswarm Dragon!" Jake announced. The audience began to cheer, while Thoms looked away.

(the overlay network exploded a dark black, allowing the evil dragon, to emerge. Evilswarm Dragon, rank 4, attack: 3050, defense: 2550. Xyz materials: 4.). Jake laughed at the emergence of his great and mighty dragon. Vetrix scoffed.

"Go ahead and attack." taunted Vetrix. Jake scoffed, then laid down 2 cards.

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." Jake said. This move surprised Vetrix, as well as Thomas. Vetrix just brushed off the move, and began his turn.

(Jake's hand: 3 cards). Vetrix stared at the dragon, then he began to laugh maniacally. Jake didn't find this amusing at all.

"Just go, you maniac!" Jake snapped. Vetrix stopped his laughter, then drew the top card of his deck.

"My turn,, Jake. Draw!" Vetrix declared as he drew his card.

(Vetrix's hand: 3 cards). Once Vetrix added the card to his hand, his right widened with evil glee. Jake rolled his eyes in annoyance. Vetrix grabbed another Heraldic Beast monster from his hand and summoned it.

"I normal summon Heraldic Beast Basilisk from my hand." Vetrix began.

(a dark blue basilisk emerged onto the field with a roar. Heraldic Beast Basilisk, level 4, attack/defense: 1000. Vetrix's hand: 2 cards. Jake scoffed.

"Whatever." Jake scowled. To this, Vetrix smirked.

"Oh really? Well, I flip summon a 2nd Basilisk." Vetrix continued. Jake scowled.

"Whatevers." Jake mocked. Vetrix growled in annoyance.

"Oh yeah? Well, won't be mocking me after I overlay my 2 Basilisks!" Vetrix declared. Jake watched as the two monsters went into the overlay network portal. Vetrix called upon his Number and a Number 8 flashed in the air.

"I Xyz summon Number 8: Heraldic King-Geom Heritage!" Vetrix announced with evil glee. Thomas had to admit, Vetrix was doing well, despite the odds of the duel.

(Number 8: Heraldic King-Geom Heritage, rank 4, attack: 2400, defense: 1600. Xyz materials: 2. Vetrix's hand: 2 cards). Vetrix then pointed at Evilswarm Dragon.

"I activate Number 8's effect!" Vetrix announced. "By using one overlay unit, my Number steals your monsters attack and its special abilities." Jake just watched intently.

 _Wait for it._ Jake thought as his Dragon's attack went to 0, while Number 8's attack went to 3050. Vetrix began to laugh gleefully. Some of the audience began to mutter things.

"That Jake fellow is done for now." one citizen muttered. Thomas shook his head when he heard that comment.

"I doubt that." Thomas muttered. Quinton glanced at Thomas, but said nothing. Then he turned his attention back to the duel at hand between Jake and Vetrix. Vetrix pointed at the now weakened Evilswarm Dragon.

"Heraldic King, attack that pathetic dragon with Flash Impact!" Jake watched as the DNA stealing monster's bright flash came closer.

 _Now!_ Jake thought as the bright flash connected, thus an explosion occurred on his field. Vetrix began to laugh, while audience gasped.

"No way…" Thomas gasped. Even Quinton was shocked. Dark Mist snickered. The smoke began to clear, and to everyone's surprise, Evilswarm Dragon stood strong and firm. Vetrix was shocked.

"Impossible!" Vetrix shouted. "How did your monster survive?!" Jake's laugher echoed throughout the arena.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jake sneered. "I simply played my Impenetrable Attack trap card to avoid my monsters' destruction."

"True. But, you still take damage." Vetrix pointed out.

"That is correct." Jake agreed. The wind from Number 8's attack blew Jake backwards a bit, but he managed to stay on his feet.

(Jake's LP: 4000 - 3050 = 950). Vetrix glanced at his hand, then grabbed 1 card and set it.

"I end my turn with a facedown." Vetrix concluded.

(Vetrix's hand: 1 card). Jake scowled in annoyance, then he drew a card from his deck.

"Here I go!" Jake grinned.

(Jake's hand: 4 cards). He grinned at the card he drew.

 _Perfect._ Jake thought. He inserted the card into his spell/trap card zone.

"I activate the spell, Heavy Storm!" Jake declared. "This destroys all spell and traps on the field!" The Heavy Storm blew away all of Vetrix's facedowns.

"No!" Vetrix cried out. Jake grinned as the facedowns disappeared from the field, while their remains went straight into the graveyard. Jake pulled another spell from his hand.

"I activate, Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force!" Jake announced. Everyone in the audience gasped, except Thomas. He growled lowly instead.

"That card…" Thomas muttered angrily. Jake began to explain what the card did.

"I can rank up one of my Xyz monsters of the same type and attribute of the monster I have on my field. But, the monster I summon using this Rank-Up-Magic card has to be 2 ranks higher." Vetrix scowled.

"Please! You don't have a monster that's 2 ranks higher than your Evilswarm Dragon!" To this, Jake smirked in amusement.

"Is that so Vetrix? Well, how about I let my Extra Deck do the talking." Jake retorted as he raised his arm up. "I rebuild the overlay network with my Dragon! Go, Rank-Up Xyz Evolution!" Astral's multi-colored eyes widened.

"Astral Force?" Astral questioned. Then, it hit him. "Oh no!"

"Behold, Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon!" Jake announced. The audience gasped in shock. Yuma gaped at the new monster on Jake's field.

"Chaos Number" Yuma questioned as he took his Extra Deck and took out Number C39: Utopia Ray. Astral shook his head.

"No Yuma. That Chaos Number is full of Chaos Power." Astral noted. Yuma just stared at Chaos Number 5 in awe.

(the overlay network exploded a dark blackish-purple, revealing the dark red dragon, which roared loudly upon being summoned. Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon, rank 6, attack/defense: 0). Vetrix just laughed.

"Your monster has no attack points!" Vetrix pointed out. Jake smirked.

"Oh really? Well, what if I told you that my Chaos Number gains 1000 attack points for every overlay unit that it has?" Jake asked. Vetrix's one right widened.

"What?! Impossible!" Vetrix pouted.

(Number C5's attack: 0 + 5000 = 5000). Quinton glanced at Thomas.

"So, this is what you wanted to warn me about?" Quinton asked his younger brother. Thomas nodded in agreement.

"Yes." Thomas replied. "But, _I'll_ be the one to duel Jake. No one else." Quinton smiled at his brother, Thomas.

"I understand." Quinton said with a smile. "But, I'll always be behind you. I'll help you beat Jake." This comment made Thomas smile at his older brother.

"Thanks, Chris." Thomas smiled. "I appreciate that. Since Vetrix won't help me, I'm glad you will help me." Chris smiled.

"You're welcome, Thomas." Chris smiled. Chris turned his head back to the duel. "Now, let's continue to watch." Thomas nodded, then turned his head back to the dueling arena. Jake pulled another card from his hand.

"I activate the equip spell Stoic Challenge." Jake declared. "With this, my Chaos Number gains 600 attack points for every overlay unit he has. Also, any damage he inflicts to you is doubled." The audience gasped. Thomas and Chris's eyes widened.

"No way! That's-!" Thomas began, but Chris interrupted.

"Not only 8000 attack, but 11,200 points of damage!" Chris finished. Jake laughed evilly, watching Vetrix stagger back in shock.

"No way… I failed…" Vetrix choked. Jake raised his right hand up, then clenched it into a fist.

"Now, you're finished, once I have Chaos Chimera Dragon attack your Heraldic King-Genom Heritage that is!" Jake laughed. "Chaos Chimera Dragon, att-"

"Wait!" Jake stopped his order, then snarled at Vetrix.

"What?" Jake asked, annoyed. Vetrix turned towards the audience. More so looking towards Thomas and Chris.

"Thomas, Chris." Vetrix began. "I have failed my mission to get vengeance on Dr. Faker. But Thomas, you have your own mission to embark on. Perhaps I should've listened to you and your scheme against Jake. But, I was too blinded by my rage and anger to see reason. Please forgive me, Thomas my son." Thomas's eyes widened.

"Thank you… Father…" Thomas began to cry. Vetrix closed his eyes, then opened them and turned back to Jake.

"Jake, proceed with your attack." Vetrix said. Jake closed his eyes, then opened them.

"As you wish." Jake retorted as he pointed at Number 8. "Chaos Chimera Dragon, attack Heraldic King-Genom Heritage with Chaos Blast!" Jake declared. The chaotic dragon reeled his head back, then thrust his head forward, thus spewing out a black flames from his mouth, which engulfed Number 8. Vetrix closed his eyes as the attack hit.

 _I'm so sorry my sons._ Vetrix thought as his Number exploded into nothing. The blast from the attack sent Vetrix flying backwards. Eventually after flying through the air, he landed, hard, on his back on the ground.

(Vetrix's LP: 4000 - 11,200 = 0. **WINNER: JAKE** ). After the winner was decided, the AR Link faded away. Once it did, Jake walked up to the broken and battered Vetrix. Jake outstretched his hand and absorbed all of Vetrix's Numbers.

"Ah, I'll put these Numbers to good use." Jake observed Numbers 8, 18 and 69 with an evil grin. Thomas began to shake with rage, but Chris held him back.

"Save your rage for your duel against him." Chris warned. Thomas slackened a bit, but not completely.

"That is, if I manage to get through my next few duels." Thomas mused. After Jake absorbed Vetrix's Numbers, he declared himself the winner.

"The next duel of the Finals will be occurring in 1 hour." Jake announced. "Please come prepared, Kite Tenjo and Thomas Arclight." Thomas glanced in Kite's direction. To Thomas's surprise, Kite didn't glance back at Thomas. Thomas scowled, then walked out of the arena, with his older brother Chris in tow. (Along with Dark Mist following the two brothers). Even Jake had left the arena.

Jake walked back into his office, for another update (and perhaps a suggestion for Dr. Faker). Jake typed in the code to allow himself to talk to Dr. Faker. Faker's face emerged onto the screen in front of Jake.

"What is it Jake?" Faker asked, annoyed. "I'm still busy."

"So sorry to interrupt Doctor, but I have a suggestion to speed up the tournament."

"I'm listening." Faker retorted.

"Well Doctor, I'm going to have the Kastle Siblings duel during the 1 hour break for Kite and Thomas to come up with strategies against each other." Faker put one hand to his chin.

"Intriguing." Faker mused thoughtfully. Jake cocked his head to the side.

"Well Doctor? Should I do it?" Jake asked, waiting for an answer. His answer was given soon after asking for one.

"Yes Jake, you may." Faker replied. "It'll speed up the process of the finals." Jake grinned maliciously.

"Glad you approve, Doctor." Jake said. And with that, both mad men laughed.

 **Ooh, what's Jake up to? Find out next chapter! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes Chapter 12!**

 **Kite: Indeed.**

 **Thomas: This is becoming more and more interesting.**

 **Rio: I must agree. You are facing your brother, Chris next.**

 **Chris: That's right Thomas. This is your final test before you take on Jake. And end his schemes once and for all.**

 **Thomas: Thanks Chris.**

 **0713MM: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL.**

 **Michael A.: Chapter start.**

Chapter 12: Getting Even

Thomas sat in his quarters, with Dark Mist and Chris helping him come up with strategies to defeat Kite. Eventually, Thomas sighed.

"Argh! I can't think of any strategy!" Thomas growled in frustration. Chris walked up to Thomas wit a light smile on his face.

"Patience Thomas." Chris whispered gently. "I'm sure you'll come up with a strategy." Thomas stood up slowly.

"Thanks Chris." Thomas smiled.

"Don't forget Thomas, that you have 1 hour to come up with a strategy." Dark Mist added.

"I know." Thomas retorted as he began picking through his deck, glancing at the new cards he possesses. Chris watched intently as Thomas came up with strategies to take on his former student, Kite Tenjo. Something caught Chris's, so he turned his head so his eyes were looking at a screen. His blue eyes widened slightly at the sight.

"Shark…" Chris muttered. "Rio…" Thomas heard Rio's name, thus stopping his work, then turned to face the screen as well. Thomas growled when he heard Jake's voice.

" _Well would you look at that_!" Jake announced. " _It seems that the Kastle Siblings have both lost their LP, meaning neither one will progress_." Jake gestured to the two Kastle Siblings that were on their backs on opposite ends of the arena. Thomas turned back to his deck that was on the desk in front of him. Chris closed his eyes.

"It seems the Kastle Siblings have both lost and are both out of the tournament." Chris opened his eyes, then turned to face Thomas. "That means me, you, Kite and Yuma are left. That is, if you don't count Jake." Thomas continued to stare at his deck as Chris began to stand up from his chair. Thomas and Dark Mist turned their bodies around to look at eldest Arclight.

"Brother, where are you going?" Thomas asked as his brother turned to leave. Chris didn't turn around when he spoke after a few minutes.

"I'm going to go duel Yuma." Chris replied. After a moment, he turned around again to face his younger brother before continuing. "Your duel against Kite will be in a half an hour. That gives me plenty of time to duel and defeat Yuma Tsukamo." Thomas nodded, then turned his body around back to his deck on the desk. The moment he did, Chris left.

Chris walked down the empty hallway towards the duel arena. He took out his deck and looked at it.

 _Well, if Thomas wins, he'll be facing me for the spot to face Jake._ Chris thought to himself as he continued to walk down the hallway and into the arena. The audience cheered upon his and Yuma's arrival to the arena. (The arena was similar to that from the original series from Kaiba's Battle City Tournament). Once the two duelists made it to the opposite sides, Jake began to announce the two duelists and their way through the tournament from the starting point to now. Chris began to speak to Yuma.

"Yuma, my father's actions were not right." Chris spoke. Yuma gave a nod.

"I agree with you on that." Yuma agreed. "His revenge schemes were not right."

"And since my father was defeated by Jake, I have no intention to finish my father's' plans." Chris said with a sad smile on his face. Yuma activated his D-Pad. Chris closed his eyes, then opened them, he had a smile on his face, and he too, activated his D-Pad. The AR Link established itself. The twosome drew their 5 card starting hand. Astral watched as Yuma began the duel.

 _Be careful, Yuma._ Astral thought.

Kite watched as Chris and Yuma began their duel. He closed his eyes.

 _It doesn't matter who wins this duel._ Kite thought. _What matters is that Thomas Arclight falls to my power. And I'll get all of his Numbers._

Thomas smiled in satisfaction at the newly improved deck of his.

"Thanks to you and your newly designed cards, I will not lose to Kite now." Thomas grinned. Dark Mist just sighed.

"Just because you improved your deck, doesn't mean you'll win." Thomas fell anime style.

"Way to ruin my mood, Dark Mist." Thomas picked himself up off the ground. Dark Mist only chuckled to that remark. Thomas glanced at the clock to tell him when his duel was happening. His eyes widened slightly.

"Oh no!" Thomas gasped. He picked up his mechanical arm D-Pad, and his deck, then he dashed out the door with Dark Mist floating behind him.

Yuma went flying backwards after Chris's monster eliminated all of his life points, thus declaring him the winner. The audience cheered as Chris walked towards Yuma. Yuma and Astral expected Chris to take their Numbers, but instead, outstretched his hand. Yuma looked at it quizzically. Chris chuckled lightly at Yuma's confused look.

"Relax, I'm not going to take your Numbers." Chris answered Yuma's unanswered question. Yuma smiled brightly, then took Chris's outstretched hand, which Chris pulled Yuma up. The audience cheered louder as Thomas arrived. When he did, Kite grinned from the sidelines.

 _Excellent!_ Kite thought. _Once I beat Thomas Arclight, all his Numbers will be mine!_

Thomas ran down the hall in a hurry. Dark Mist trailed behind him.

 _I bet Kite is already waiting for me on the platform!_ Thomas thought frantically as he kept running. Dark Mist had no comment as the lights in the hallway began to shine brighter, meaning they were closing in on the exit. Dark Mist finally caught up to Thomas. He had a serene, yet worried look on his face.

"Are you prepared to take on Kite?" Dark Mist asked Thomas. When Thomas didn't reply, Dark Mist sighed.

"I'd assume you are prepared to face Kite again." Dark Mist answered his own question. To this, Thomas turned his head so he was facing his new partner. He nodded the answer, much to Dark Mist's relief.

"Well good." Dark Mist continued to talk. "You're going to need to focus during your duel against Kite. You still feel rattled from your first duel with him." Thomas clenched his teeth and balled his fingers and turned them into fists.

"Kite will not beat me this time." Thomas muttered to himself as he emerged into the area of the arena. Thomas glanced around the stadium. People he didn't know were cheering and shouting his name.

"THOMAS! THOMAS! THOMAS!" A crowd of people cheered. Thomas waved at the crowd that called his name. Dark Mist rolled his eyes.

"Your ego is just a big as a hot air balloon." Dark Mist sighed. Thomas gave Dark Mist a nasty glare, but said nothing. He learned to control his anger well from watching his younger brother Michael stay cool, calm and collected in tense situations. Thomas closed his eyes.

 _Michael. I wish you were here now._ Thomas thought sadly to himself. He shook his head. _No! Don't think like that! Stay focused on the task at hand!_ Thomas began to walk up the steps so that he was facing the opposite side of the arena. Jake walked to the podium so he could announce who was dueling.

"On my left is the great and mighty Number Hunter, Kite Tenjo!" Jake's voice boomed throughout the stadium. Some of the audience members cheered. Thomas just scowled as Kite walked up the steps so that he was on the arena for the dueling. Jake gestured to his right.

"And on my right we have the feisty, yet powerful duelist. Please welcome, Thomas Arclight!" Jake's voice echoed throughout the stadium. Big crowds began to cheer Thomas's name. Kite just scoffed.

"Lemme guess, you have big ego." Kite trashed. Thomas snarled, but Dark Mist stopped him from yelling in anger.

"Don't let him anger you." Dark Mist warned. "If you do, you'll lose focus and you'll lose. You don't want that, do you?" Thomas realized his mistake in getting angry with Kite. He closed his eyes, then opened them again.

"You are right, Dark Mist." Thomas replied. "Getting angry at him will lead me to nowhere."

Jake had left the stadium without anyone noticing. Which was fine by him. Besides, he needed to tell Doctor Faker some things anyway. Faker's experiment should be completed by now. His lab coat brushed the ground as he walked back to his office to contact Dr. Faker. Once he did, Faker answered almost right away.

"If you are asking if my experiment is done, then yes, it is." Faker answered Jake's unasked question. Jake gave a evil grin.

"Excellent Doctor." Jake grinned. "I'm pleased to hear that your experiment was a success."

"Thank you my friend." Faker smiled. "Now tell me, who is Kite dueling?"

"He is dueling Thomas Arclight, the son of Bryon Arclight." Jake replied almost immediately. Faker gaped, then closed his eyes.

"Bryon…" Faker muttered. "Even when you aren't here, we still get to have old times together. One of my sons dueling one of your sons." Jake cocked his head in confusion, but he didn't not to question it.

"So Arclight, you made it this far, but I'm going to defeat you here and now. And gain all of your Numbers." Kite grinned. Thomas grinned back.

"Funny you should say that, because I have improved my deck since the last time we dueled." Thomas retorted. "Yuma believes anyone can be his friend, and I believe in that philosophy." Kite's eyes widened slightly.

 _Have I been missing the whole point to dueling?_ Kite thought. _Is collecting the Numbers really my destiny?_ Some of the audience members wanted to know when the duel was going to start. Yuma and Chris sat next to each other, with the rest of Yuma's friends on his right side, while Chris sat to the left of Yuma.

"This should be interesting." Chris mused. Yuma glanced at Chris, and nodded.

"I agree." Yuma spoke. "Especially since Thomas is your brother and Kite was your former student."

"Indeed." Chris agreed. "This duel will be the first step for Thomas to prove he is ready to face Jake again." Yuma looked at Chris quizzically.

"Again?" Yuma questioned, uncertain. Chris nodded.

"Indeed." Chris replied, his silver hair blew in the wind that came passing by. "You see Yuma, Astral. Thomas has encountered Jake before. Back then, he wasn't strong enough to defeat Jake. But now, he has become stronger than before." Yuma gapped, while Astral gave no comment. (Unless staring counts as a comment. XD). Chris turned his head back to the arena. "Now, let's watch and see what happens." Yuma could only nod at that comment. Kite threw his crescent D-Pad into the air, thus declaring Photon Transformation. Thomas's mechanical D-Pad flew off of his belt, then landed onto his left arm, his deck was already inserted in it. The AR Link established itself. The two duelists drew their 5 card starting hand.

"Duel!" Kite and Thomas declared. The audience cheered that the duel was finally starting. Kite grinned in satisfaction at his hand. Thomas shrugged.

"Go ahead Kite." Thomas gestured. "You may start us off." Dark Mist stared at Thomas's hand.

"Interesting tactic." Dark Mist noted. "By letting him go first, you have ensured yourself a great opening move." Kite drew his 6th card without any hesitation. He didn't hesitate to play Photon Sanctuary, thus 2 token emerged onto the field. Thomas knew what was coming next. Kite released his two tokens to bring out his ace monster. (Well, one of them, anyway).

"Come forth Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kite announced. The dragon that had galaxies for eyes roared loudly.

(Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, level 8, attack: 3000, defense: 2500. Kite's hand: 4 cards). Kite grinned in satisfaction at Thomas's facial expression.

"What's wrong Arclight?" Kite taunted. "Scared to see Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon again?" Thomas only growled his response, but said nothing. Kite slapped two cards facedown, thus ending his turn. Thomas stared at Kite's field.

"My turn, I draw!" Thomas drew his 6th card from his deck. He looked at his hand, then back at Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. He felt something inside of him.

 _Is this...fear?_ Thomas thought. He shook it off. _Well if it is, I can't feel fear in this duel. If I do, I'll lose this duel!_ Suddenly, flashbacks emerged in Thomas's mind.

" _Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Thomas directly!" Kite's voice shouted in Thomas's head. "Attack with Photon Stream of Destruction!"_ Thomas gasped in shock, he didn't hear Dark Mist calling his name out of worry and concern.

 _Am I really ready to defeat Kite?_ Thomas thought with uncertainty as he looked at Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon again. Thomas could hear Kite's non-verbal laughter echoing in his head.

"I can't get past it…" Thomas muttered. "What if I can't win?"

Faker watched as Thomas stared at his hand. He put one hand on his chin.

"Seems Thomas Arclight is afraid to make a move." Faker mused. "Interesting."

Thomas grabbed two cards his hand and set them.

"I'll end my turn with 2 cards facedown." Thomas spoke shakily.

(Thomas's hand: 4 cards). The audience began to shout.

"We want action!" one audience member shouted.

"Awful move!" a female shouted. Kite started to grin.

"Hah! If that's the best you got, then you are going to lose right here! I draw!" Kite shouted as he drew a card from his deck. He pulled the card out of his hand immediately.

"I summon Photon Crusher to my field!" Kite declared.

(a warrior twirled a cylindric pike. Photon Crusher, level 4, attack: 2000, defense: 0). Thomas stared at the mighty warrior. Dark Mist gave a somber look at Thomas.

"Thomas…" Dark Mist muttered. Kite thrusted his right hand forward.

"Go Photon Crusher and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Thomas directly!" Kite ordered. Photon Crusher twirled his pike-like weapon, thus spearing Thomas in the chest. The impact sent him flying backwards a bit. Fortunately, he landed on his feet.

(Thomas's LP: 4000 - 2000 = 2000). Kite then commanded Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to attack with Photon Stream of Destruction. Chris called out to his brother.

"Thomas!" This time however, Thomas was ready. He thrusted his right hand up, then pointed at his facedown card.

"I activate the trap, Half Unbreak!" Thomas declared. "With this, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon can't be destroyed by battle, plus any damage I take involving it is cut in half." A shield formed around Thomas, thus protecting him from Galaxy-Eyes's wrath. Kite grunted.

"Fine, but you still take damage!" Kite pointed out as the shield broke. The impact sent Thomas flying further away from Kite and his field. Thomas got up slowly. He was shaking.

(Thomas's LP: 2000 - 1500 = 500). Kite thrusted his right hand again. But this time, pointed at his trap.

"I play the trap card, Urgent Xyz!" Kite declared. "Think of this card like Urgent Tuning. With this card, I can overlay my Galaxy-Eyes and Photon Crusher to bring out a monster that will end this duel!" The two monsters became bright yellows streams that went into an overlay network in the sky. Kite's facial expression turned into a sneer.

"I bring out the monster shall end this duel on my next turn! Behold, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

(the overlay network exploded bright colors, revealing the red aura of the new dragon. Kite too, had the red aura around him. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, rank 8, attack: 4500, defense: 3000. Xyz materials: 2). Kite declared his turn was over, which surprised Thomas. Kite closed his eyes, then opened them again.

"My Neo Galaxy-Eyes can't attack the turn I activate Urgent Xyz." Kite explained. "Your move. That is, if you can make a move." Kite chuckled. Thomas lowered his head.

"Is this...the end?" Thomas wondered. Dark Mist slapped Thomas's face.

"Enough!" Dark Mist snapped. "Giving up isn't an option. Do you want to give up on helping your brother?" Thomas's eyes widened.

"Yes. I'm doing this for my brother." Thomas narrowed his eyes. He glanced at Kite's new dragon. "And that dragon represents Kite's bond with his younger brother Hart." Dark Mist nodded.

"Yes. Now win!" Dark Mist encouraged.

"I will. I draw!" Thomas declared with enthusiasm. Kite scoffed.

"Oh please. What can you do?" Kite scoffed. "You can't beat my Neo Galaxy-Eyes! You can't shatter my bond my brother." Thomas grinned.

"I feel the same way." Thomas retorted. Kite looked up at Thomas in confusion.

"You do?" Thomas nodded.

"Yes." was his reply. Thomas grabbed a card from his hand. "And to prove it, I play the Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your set card." Kite didn't seem to care as his set card exploded into nothing. Thomas pulled another card from his hand.

"Next I play the spell, Gimmick Puppet Tri-Summon." Thomas grinned. "With this, I can summon 3 level 4 Gimmick Puppet monsters from my deck with no attack, defense and they lose their special abilities, plus they are destroyed at the end of the turn." Thomas explained as 3 Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms emerged onto the field.

(dark scissors emerged onto the field. GImmick Puppet Scissor Arms, level 4, attack: 0, defense: 0. (Originally 1200 ATK and 600 DEF)). Kite just stared at the 3 monsters. Yuma too, was confused.

"Hey Chris, why'd Thomas do that?" Yuma asked the eldest Arclight. Chris closed his eyes, then opened them again.

"Thomas is planning to Xyz summon a rank 4 Number." Chris replied. "Just watch." Yuma and Astral turned back to the duel.

 _Come on Thomas._ Yuma thought. _You can do this!_ Thomas raised his right arm up.

"I overlay my 3 level 4 Scissor Arms' to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 32: Shark Drake!" Kite looked up at the overlay network portal as it exploded, revealing the Sea-Serpent.

(the Sea-Serpent roared at Neo Galaxy-Eyes, to which Neo Galaxy-Eyes roared back. Number 32: Shark Drake, rank 4, attack: 2800, defense: 2100. Xyz materials: 3). Thomas grinned at his new Number. The audience gasped in shock. As did Yuma and Astral. Kite just smirked.

"Good. Another Number for me to collect." Kite grinned. Thomas only scoffed.

"Unfortunately for you." Thomas began as he began to glow purple. "You aren't going to get another turn."

"Why's that?" Kite asked.

"Because you aren't getting another turn!" Thomas shot back. "I rebuild the overlay network with Shark Drake! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! Arise from the depths Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss!" Kite gasped.

 _Chaos Number?_ Kite thought frantically. _I'd never seen or heard of such a thing!_

Faker watched the new Number's summoning.

"Chaos Number?" Faker asked. "Interesting."

Thomas grinned as the new Sea-Serpent appeared onto the field from the overlay network portal.

(The white serpent roared at Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon, who roared back once again. The winds from the two monsters blew the two duelists back a bit. Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss, rank 4, attack: 2800, defense: 2100. Xyz materials: 4). Thomas quickly activated another spell before Kite could retort.

"I activate the spell Megamorph! This doubles my monsters' attack since my LP is less than yours." Thomas explained. Kite looked up as Shark Drake Veiss's attack boosted up to 5600.

"Impressive, but you don't have enough power to beat me." Kite retorted. Thomas's mouth curled into a smile.

"Oh really?" Thomas asked. "Shark Drake Veiss, attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes with Chaos Stream!" Shark Drake Veiss compiled, thus spewing out purple streams of energy. Again before Kite could reply, Thomas activated Shark Drake Veiss's effect.

"By using one overlay unit, I can banish a monster from my graveyard, then your monsters' attack drops to 0."

"Zero?!" Kite gasped. He looked up as Neo Galaxy-Eyes roared in pain as it's attack was zapped down to 0. Chris smiled in proudness.

"Well done, Thomas." Chris smiled. "You've won." Kite gritted his teeth for a moment. But then, closed his eyes, then opened them again. A smile plastered on his face.

"Congratulations. You won." Kite smiled as the Chaos Stream from Shark Drake Veiss blasted Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon into oblivion, blasting Kite backwards, thus landing on his back.

(Kite's LP: 4000 - 5600 = 0. **WINNER: THOMAS ARCLIGHT** ). The audience's mouths' were wide open. Even Yuma and Astral's mouths were wide open.

"No...way…" Yuma murmured in shock. Chris only chuckled. And so, the AR Link faded away. Thomas walked up to Kite and helped him up.

"That duel was impressive." Kite smiled. "You've done well." Thomas could only smile at Kite's compliment,

In the World of Red…

The same grey-skinned humanoid walked down a path towards the edge of cliff. Once he reached the edge, he looked up at the sky. Red lightning flew across the sky. The humanoid grinned maliciously.

"My plan is still in motion." the humanoid laughed. "Just like when I started it ages ago. And now, Kite has summoned the Dragon. Excellent! Now the rest of my plan will fall into place. Hahahaha!"

 **0713MM: So, who do you guys think the grey-skinned humanoid is? Well if you don't know, that's fine. Because you'll find out in the next few chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**0713MM: Here's chapter 13 of my ZEXAL AU-with the Arclight brothers! Thomas has to prove that he ready to face Jake again. And defeating his own brother, Chris, in the 1 and only Semi-Final Round of the World Duel Carnival! Can he do it? Or will he be defeated just like Yuma?**

 **Chris: Guess we'll find out.**

 **Thomas: Agreed.**

 **Michael: Hehehe.**

 **Jake: ...**

 **Thomas: 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, just his OC's and the plot to this story.**

 **Michael A.: Chapter start!**

Chapter 13: Brother's Test

Thomas sat in his quarters, coming up with strategies that could help him defeat his _own_ brother, Chris Arclight. Rio sat in the chair across from him. She was trying to decipher what went wrong in her duel against her _own_ brother. Dark Mist floated next to Thomas, observing Thomas's careful strategizing. Dark Mist glanced over each card of Thomas's deck carefully.

"Interesting." Dark Mist mused as he observed a particular card on the desk in front of Thomas. Thomas paid no mind to the card Dark Mist was pointing at. Instead, Thomas pounded the desk out of frustration, which startled Rio a bit, but eventually realized it was Thomas being frustrated. Rio got up out of her seat over to Thomas's desk. She lightly touched his shoulder.

"Thomas…" RIo whispered. Thomas whipped his body around to face her. His frustration was still there, but it began to cease slowly. Once it was completely gone, he sighed.

"I'm sorry Rio." Thomas spoke apologetically. "I'm just frustrated that I can't make a counter strategy against Chris, _my_ own brother!" Rio patted Thomas's shoulder lightly.

"It's okay." Rio said gently. "I had to the same against my own brother, Reginald." Thomas glanced at Rio, awe on his face.

"Oh yeah!" Thomas remembered. "Your brother also taught you how to duel too!" Rio smiled at Thomas's now energetic mood. Thomas stood up out of his chair, D-Pad and deck in hand.

"Thanks for those words Rio." Thomas smiled, a small blush crept up his face, but Rio didn't notice. Rio giggled at Thomas. Thomas raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Rio walked Thomas toward the door and she held the door open for him. Thomas smiled at Rio for her kind gesture.

Once the twosome left the quarters, Rio closed the door behind them. (Dark Mist had travelled into Thomas's deck box by the way).

Rio and Thomas ran towards the arena where the second-to-last was about to occur. Rio glanced at Thomas. His ruby eyes flashed with determination.

 _He's so determined to advance to the finals and defeat Jake._ Rio thought as she and Thomas continued running. Thomas glanced at his D-Gazer occasionally for the time.

 _I only have 2 minutes left to get the arena._ Thomas thought with slight frantic in the thought. _If I don't,_ I'll _be disqualified!_ Thomas and Rio kept running toward the exit and into the dueling arena. What caught Thomas's eyes was that Jake wasn't at the podium. Thomas narrowed his eyes, but then he shrugged. He didn't care if Jake wasn't here. This way, his anger won't control him when he duels his older brother, Chris.

"Hey Thomas!" Thomas turned to face the person that called his name. His mouth curved into a smile and waved.

"Chris!" Thomas called back. The long haired silverette smiled at his younger brother.

"Well, it seems fate has brought together in a duel." Chris mused. Thomas only nodded i agreement. Rio had travelled over to the audience stands to watch the duel that was about to commence.

"Yes." Thomas spoke after a few moments. "For some reason, I had a feeling I'd be dueling you in the tournament." Chris cocked his head to the side.

"Did you now?" Chris asked, amused at Thomas's explanation. Thomas nodded once more.

"Yes." Thomas agreed. "And since you taught me and Michael how to duel, I'd figured I'd return the favor. And show you what I have learned!" Chris smiled as he activated his D-Pad and inserted his deck into the deckholder of his D-Pad. Thomas did the same. Rio watched as the duel began. The AR Link established itself just any other duel. The two brothers drew their 5 card starting hands.

"Duel!" The two brothers declared.

In Jake's office, he was in contact with someone not from the Human World. Someone with grey skin. Someone with no mouth. Someone with blackish-red eyes. Someone with white matted hair.

"My Lord, it seems that Kite has summoned and obtained The Dragon you spoke of." Jake grinned evilly. The grey-skinned humanoid smirked as well.

" _Yes_." the Humanoid grinned evilly. " _My plan is in complete motion. There's no one out in the World who can stop me_." Jake grinned continued to spread across his face.

"Faker believes I'm help him, but he is wrong." Jake remarked. "I'm helping the one true ruler, you." The grey-skinned Humanoid chuckled darkly.

" _Yes Jake. Speaking of which, I'm coming to Heartland City to...enforce some things with my plan_." The Humanoid said. Jake gaped.

"Why?" Jake asked, uncertain. The Humanoid stood up out of his chair so his blackish-red eyes glowed at the crystal that had Jake's face.

"Jake…" The Humanoid spoke softly. "I'm that of an enemy to Astral World. The World where Astral comes from." Jake's mouth gaped.

" _Yes, I've heard about you and your kind_." Jake mused in agreement. " _You and the Astral World want the Numbers to save your World. However, Yuma Tsukamo, Rio Kastle, Reginald Kastle and the Arclight brothers have most of the Numbers already. Say about 50% with that group combined_." The grey-skinned Humanoid chuckled darkly.

"And don't forget that Kite Tenjo has a majority of Numbers as well." The Humanoid added. Jake nodded his head, but the Humanoid continued, "As for the opposing World to that of Astral World. I'm the World full of hatred and anger. I'm from Barian World!" Jake gasped at the news.

"Barian World?" Jake cried out in total shock. The grey-skinned Humanoid laughed darkly at Jake's surprise.

"As for my name, you'll find out soon enough when I arrive in Heartland City." The grey-skinned, white-haired Barian ordered.

"Wait! Jake called out, but the Barian had already ended the call. Jake sighed in anger, but he quickly cooled off. Realizing his assignment.

 _Guess I have to wait and see how the 2nd semi-finals duel plays out._ Jake thought as he turned on the monitor to allow himself to watch the duel between the two brothers.

Chris and Thomas stared at each other, expecting the other one to make the first move. Chris gestured for Thomas to start, but Thomas counter-gestured, telling his older brother to start. Chris sighed in defeat.

"Fine Thomas. If you say so." Chris spoke in defeat as he drew his 6th card.

(Chris's hand: 6 cards). Chris glanced at the cards in his hand. Carefully reading the effects of his cards. Thomas waited patiently for his brother to start his turn, as did the audience watching the duel. Chris pulled a card from his hand and slapped it onto his D-Pad.

"Since I control no monsters, I special summon from my hand Solar Wind Jammer." Chris began. Thomas said nothing as the wind jammer emerged. Along with a pathfinder.

(Solar Wind Jammer, level 5, attack: 800, defense: 2400. (Attack/defense are halved). Planet Pathfinder, level 4, attack/defense: 1000. Chris's hand: 4 cards). Chris grabbed another card from his hand.

"I play the spell Tannhauser Gate! With this, my Wind Jammer and Pathfinder become the combined levels that they are. Four plus 5 is 9. So now, they both become level 9." Chris smiled in amusement as Thomas's shock.

"Uh-oh! Not good!" Thomas realizedas the two monsters travelled into an overlay network portal, whic exploded.

"Behold, Number 9: Dyson Sphere!" Chris announced. The audience gasped as the giant space station emerged onto the field behind Chris.

"That thing is huge!" an audience member called out.

"Yeah!" another agreed. Thomas growled in frustration, while Chris chuckled. He then pulled another card from his hand.

"Thomas, I play the spell, Graceful Charity! With it, I draw cards." Chris explained as he did so. Thomas watched carefully as his brother discarded 2 cards. His eyes widened slightly at the cards.

 _He discarded 2 copies of Dyson Sphere Shield!_ Thomas thought. _Those monsters must be a part of Chris's backup plan for his Number._ Chris grabbed 1 card from his hand and set it.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Chris spoke while slapping his chosen card into his D-Pad.

(Chris's hand: 2 card). Chris beckoned for Thomas to make his move. Thomas gave a nod. A very slow nod at that. Thomas put his right hand atop his deck. Chris watched his brother carefully.

"Thomas, you don't have the skills to beat me." Chris said in a brotherly, tauntingly manner. Thomas shook off the taunt.

 _Chris is fully aware that I have to be the one to take on Jake._ Thomas thought. _By taunting me in a brotherly manner, he is trying to get me fired up. He who's that if he had forfeited this duel, I would've had the win handed to me. But I want to earn this win. And earn it I shall!_

"Alright Chris, here I go!" Thomas declared as he drew his 6th card.

(Thomas's hand: 6 cards). Thomas glanced over his hand carefully just like Chris did. Reading the effects of each of his cards. Chris waited patiently for Thomas to make a move. Once Thomas had his strategy in place in his mind, he began to execute it.

"Alright brother, I normal summon Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer." Thomas began.

(a small gear emerged onto the field. Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer, level 1, attack/defense: 0). Chris only smiled sadly.

"Same old strategy." Chris said. He beckoned with his hand for Thomas to continue, which Thomas did without question. Thomas grabbed another monster card from his hand and inserted it into the monster zone.

"Since you control a monster and the only monsters I control are Gimmick Puppets, I can special summon Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll from my hand." Thomas continued by slapping the monster card onto his D-Pad.

(magnetic doll appeared alongside the small gear. Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll, level 8, attack/defense: 1000. Thomas's hand: 4 cards). Chris rolled his eyes in sheer annoyance and predictability.

"You will now overlay those two into Number 15. Typical." Chris grunted. Thomas shook his head.

"Nuh-uh, you thought wrong!" Thomas shot back. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Chris asked. Thomas nodded.

"Yes." was Thomas's reply. Thomas raised his arm up. "And to prove it, I overlay my Gear Changer and Magnet Doll to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings!" Chris watched in amusement as Number 40 emerged onto the field.

"Interesting, brother." Chris mused. Thomas grinned.

(a mechanical humanoid emerged onto the field, swinging a sword. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings, rank 8, attack: 3000, defense: 2000. Xyz materials: 2. Thomas's hand: 4 cards). Thomas grinned at the remaining cards in his hand. He grabbed 2 cards from his hand and set them.

"After I set those, I'll end my turn there." Thomas grinned.

(Thomas's hand: 2 cards). Rio watched in slight worry.

 _Be careful Thomas._ Rio thought.

The Barian that was in contact with Jake emerged from a portal near the entrance to Heartland City. The Barian looked around at his surroundings. Green trees flourished throughout the park, (so the Barian believed). The Barian also noticed that there some kind of trash bots picking up litter.

"Lazy Humans." The Barian muttered as he continued to walk down the sidewalk towards Heartland Tower. People were bustling around, chatting with one another. None of them seem to have noticed an odd person walking through the streets with a bracelet on his wrist. (At least that's what Humans would call them). The Barian just grumbled i annoyance at the way the Humans were interacting and behaving. He decided to ignore them and move on towards Heartland Tower. To "check up" on his Plan. Once he made it, he put his hood over his head. He didn't want security to get suspicious of who he really was, or could be. The Barian began walking around the hallway of the Heartland Tower, looking for Jake. Fortunately for him, he bumped right into Jake. Both the Barian and Jake fell to the ground. Jake growled in annoyance.

"Hey watch it!" Jake snapped. However, when he looked up at the person he bumped into, her realized his mistake.

"Sir!" Jake gasped. "What-What are you doing here?" The Barian just laughed at Jake.

"Have you forgotten already that I was coming here to "check up" on my Plan?" The Barian asked. Jake stood up faster than normal. He even did a salute, to the which the Barian chuckled in amusement.

"How amusing." the Barian chuckled. "However, I can't reveal my true form in this World. At least not yet anyway." Jake was about to ask what he meant, but the Barian continued to talk.

"As for my name, you may call me, Michael." The Barian continued. Jake nodded, then he gestured for the Barian named Michael to follow him up to his office. Michael nodded and followed Jake up the stairs.

While the two climbed the stairs, Jake glanced behind from time to time, trying to get a better sense of what Michael was wearing. Jake could obviously see that he was wearing some sort of security uniform, with the security badge of course. Jake turned around again to face Michael.

"So, what are you? Barian Police Force?" Jake asked. "I mean, your getup makes you look like a security guard." Michael glanced down at his getup. After he did, he chuckled.

"Well, I guess you could say that." Michael replied. Jake nodded. Once the twosome reached Jake's office, they went inside. Jake went into a drawer and took out a remote, which turned on the camera that allows him observe the other duels that were going on in the tournament. Right now, there was only 1 duel going on. Michael looked at the screen. He narrowed his brown eyes, to which they widened seconds later.

"Thomas Arclight is in the tournament?" Michael asked, not surprised. Jake nodded.

"Yes." Jake replied, turning back to the duel at hand. "And I'm going to be dueling him after this duel. That is, if he manages to beat his opponent." Michael smirked in amusement. He went into his pocket and took out a few cards and handed them to Jake. Jake took them without question. He looked them over. When he realized what they really were, he gasped in shock and dropped the cards.

"Bar-Barian cards?" Jake cried out. Michael put his finger to Jake's lips.

"Shut it you insolent fool!" Michael whispered harshly. "I'm giving you these Barian cards because it's all part of _my_ plan." Jake nodded slowly, then he proceeded to place the Barian cards that Michael gave him and shuffled them into his deck. Michael smirked at Jake for foolishly taking such powerful Barian cards without question. Michael turned back to face the screen.

"Let's keep watching." Michael told Jake. To which, Jake nodded in agreement, and he too, turned back to face the screen.

Chris pointed at Number 40.

"Thomas! That Number can't save you!" Chris declared. "Dyson Sphere, use one overlay unit!" Dyson Sphere's first overlay went into it's center. Chris curved his mouth into a smile.

"Now Dyson Sphere, attack Thomas directly!" Chris commanded. Dyson Sphere did just that after charging up. Once Dyson Sphere was fully charged, he unleashed his fury on Thomas's life points. Thomas covered his face from the bright light, but that wasn't enough. Mostly because the blast knocked Thomas off his feet and into the air. After he did a few flips, he landed on his feet, brushing off any dirt.

(Thomas's LP: 4000 - 2800 = 1200). Rio covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh no!" Rio called out. Yuma narrowed his eyes.

"Another attack like that, and Thomas is done for." Yuma pointed out. Chris closed his eyes.

"I end my turn." Chris said shortly. "Your move, brother." Thomas curled his mouth into a smile.

"You know Chris, I haven't had a duel like this since we were kids!" Thomas laughed. Yuma gaped. RIo only stared in amazement. Chris cracked a smile as well.

"That is true." Chris agreed. But, his face turned stern. "However, this is your last turn for victory." Thomas only nodded.

"I know." Was his reply. "And I'm going to win this turn too." Chris only smiled brightly.

"Then do it Thomas!" Chris declared. "Show me you have what it takes, to win!" Thomas only nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more Chris! I draw!" Thomas drew the next card from the top of his deck and added it to his hand.

(Thomas's had: 3 cards). Thomas grinned at the 3 cards remaining in his hand. He grabbed one card, then used his other hand to send his Number to the graveyard.

"By tributing my Number 40, I can special summon my Gimmick Puppet Nightmare from my hand!" Yuma gaped.

"Hold on, he tributed his Number?" Yuma gaped. "Why would he do that?" Astral only sighed.

"It's called strategy Yuma, look it up." Yuma gave Astral a glare, but said nothing. Chris watched as Thomas continued his turn.

"Next I play the facedown spell, Junk Puppet! Now return to me, Magnet Doll!" Chris continued to watch in awe at all of Thomas's moves.

"Impressive brother." Chris complimented. Thomas smiled, then he pointed at his 2nd facedown.

"I activate the trap, Marshalling Field!" Thomas declared.

"No!" Chris gaped, the audience gasped in surprise.

"No way." Rio muttered. Yuma glanced at Rio, then back to the duel.

Jake gaped at Thomas's moves. Michael on the other hand, grinned.

"Excellent." Michael grinned maliciously as Thomas continued to make moves during his turn. "Keep it up, fool." Jake glanced at Michael, but said nothing as the two continued to watch Thomas's turn play out.

"I activate Marshalling Field's effect. Now once a turn, I can change the levels of all level 5 Machine-type monsters I control between the levels 5 and 9. I choose level 6." Chris began to calculate in his what Xyz monsters Thomas had that were rank 6. Once it hit him, he gasped.

"Oh no!" Chris called out. "You have Number 6?" Thomas smirked, which Chris wasn't surprised one bit. He may have acted surprised, but that was just an act. He knew Thomas had Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis from the moment Thomas told Chris of his plan. Thomas raised his arm up.

"I overlay my level 6 Magnet Doll and Nightmare to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis!" The audience watched in awe as the overlay network exploded brightly, revealing the giant volcano monster. Chris clapped his hands together out of impressiveness.

(Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, rank 6, attack: 2600, defense: 3000. Xyz materials: 2. Thomas's hand: 2 cards). Chris's smile only increased.

"I am pleased Thomas." Chris smiled. "You have improved immensely." Thomas smirked.

"Thanks." Thomas replied. "But I'm done. Now I activate Atlandis's effect! Since it was Xyz summoned, I can equip 1 Number that resided in my graveyard to it. Then, Atlandis gains half the equipped Number's attack points. Number 40 has 3000 attack points. That means Atlandis gains 1500 attack points, making it stronger than your Dyson Sphere." Chris just scoffed at Number 6's 4100 attack points.

"So what?" Chris asked in a slight annoyed manner. (fake, of course). "That Number can't bypass my Number's special ability." Thomas smiled at Chris's statement as he held a card in his hand.

"Atlandis, attack Dyson Sphere!" Thomas commanded by thrusting his right hand forward. "Eternal Devastation!" Chris pointed at Dyson Sphere.

"I'll use Dyson Sphere's special abil-!" Chris began. But Thomas ready as he pulled a card from his hand.

"Not this time brother!" Thomas interjected. "i activate the quick-play spell, Forbidden Lance! Now I target your Dyson Sphere, it loses 800 attack and negates its effects." Chris's eyes widened slightly, then he lowered his D-Pad in defeat. Which surprised everyone, including Thomas.

"You have won." Chris smiled. "Well done."

"But, I'm only 2100 points of damage." Thomas pointed out. However, he looked at the last card in his hand.

 _Oh that's right!_ Thomas thought. _Limiter Removal!_ Thomas grabbed the quick-play in from his hand and activated it.

"I activate Limiter Removal, which doubles Atlandis's attack points all the way to 8200!" Thomas declared. Chris's smile only deepened.

"You've pasted my test." Chris smiled. Thomas felt tears falling down his face.

"Alright Atlandis, attack Dyson Sphere with Enternal Devastation!" Thomas ordered. Atlandis did just that. Blasting Dyson Sphere in its core. To which it exploded and was destroyed from the inside out. Chris smiled as the smoke from his Number's destruction blew around him.

(Chris's LP: 4000 - 6200 = 0. **WINNER: THOMAS ARCLIGHT** ). The audience began to cheer, as did Yuma and Rio. Even Shark gave a smirk.

In Jake's quarters in Heartland Tower, Michael grinned.

"Perfect." Michael grinned evilly. Jake a slow nod, hoping not upset the Barian. Michael watched as Chris congratulated his younger brother for advancing to the final round.

"Perhaps _I_ should take your place in the tournament." Michael spoke to Jake in a slightly threatening tone. Jake shook with fear at that tone.

"That won't be necessary." Jake replied a bit too quickly. Michael narrowed his eyes.

"I should hope so." Michael replied coldly. "For _your_ sake." Jake only nodded, then ran out of his office, with his D-Pad and deck in tow. After Jake was out of earshot, Michael stood up from his chair, and began to laugh.

"Jake has no idea what he has gotten himself into." Michael laughed evilly. "Soon, my plan to overthrow the rest the Leaders of my World shall fall before _my_ ultimate power! And I thank Faker and Jake for helping me! Hahaha!"

 **So, the Barians have made their appearance. Well, Michael anyway. Why is here in Heartland City? What does he want? Guess you'll find out in the next few chapters! Part 1 is coming to an end shortly. But, the roller coaster ride has just started! Parts 2 and 3 shall be the next few 360 turns on the track!**


	14. Chapter 14

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes part 1 of the finale of part 1 of this story!**

 **Thomas: Way to confuse the reader.**

 **0713MM: Oh shut it you main protagonist you!**

 **Thomas: Heh. Okay.**

 **Jake: 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL, just this story, its plot and his OC's.**

 **0713MM: Chapter start.**

 **Note: The remaining part of this finale will be duels. Sorry to burst anyone's bubble that that's the case. I promise you there'll be more action and less dueling in parts 2 and 3.**

Chapter 14: Justice Part 1

Chris walked up to his younger brother with a smile on his face.

"I'm proud of you Thomas, for making it this far." Chris spoke with happiness in his voice. Thomas couldn't help but tear up. Even Yuma and Rio teared up a bit. Shark on the other hand, just stared at the two brothers in awe. Chris went into his deck box and took out a card, to which he handed to Thomas. Thomas took it, only to realize it was Number 9: Dyson Sphere. Thomas just stared at Number 9 in awe.

"But Chris, this is _your_ Number card!" Thomas protested. Chris only smiled brightly.

"I know." Chris replied. "But, I want you to have it. It might come in handy later on." All Thomas could do was shed tears of joy. Chris continued to smile.

"Go on, take it." Chris coaxed. Thomas took the card after that, putting it into his deck box, along with his other Numbers. Chris gave Thomas a thumbs up.

"Good luck against Jake, Thomas." Chris grinned in a brotherly manner. "You might need it." Thomas brushed the compliment off.

"Oh please, I'll wipe the floor with Jake." Thomas retorted, a grin spread across his face.

"Oh really?" Thomas jumped back in surprise when he noticed Jake walk up towards him.

"Jake!" Thomas's facial expression quickly went from surprise to anger. Jake just chuckled darkly.

"Yes, it's me." Jake retorted. "So, you prepared to lose?" Thomas clenched his fists, but he calmed down when his brother gave him a stern look.

 _Keep your cool Thomas._ Thomas thought. _Don't let him get to you._ Thomas stared at Jake with his ruby eyes. Jake stared back, his lips pursed with malice. Jake raised his left arm out, which held his deck. Thomas grunted and walked up to the platform to where the two would be dueling. Jake had demanded a replacement MC for his duel, since he couldn't MC his own duel. He had suggested Kite, but Faker told him no. Mostly because he wants his son to recover. The Barian that had shown up not too long ago offered. Jake automatically agreed to it. Faker on the other hand was skeptical about this Barian MCing a duel, but he eventually agreed because of what this Barian had promised him.

Michael, as he called himself, walked out towards the podium to where audience was waiting for the duel to start. Once he arrived, he grabbed the microphone from the it's stand and began to speak.

"Welcome to the final duel of the World Duel Carnival!" the new MC, Michael, announced. Every normal person in the audience cheered. However, Chris, Rio, Yuma and Astral were skeptical about this _new_ MC.

"Something is off about that guy." Astral muttered. Yuma turned to face Astral, then back at the new MC.

"Yeah." Yuma agreed. "Something _is_ off about him. But I can't put my finger on it." The small group watched as Jake shuffled Thomas's deck, while Thomas shuffled Jake's deck. Thomas was a bit more rough with Jake's cards. Jake laughed at Thomas.

"Ahahahaha! Yes, shuffle well Thomas! And hope with all of your soul that Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force ends up on the bottom!" Jake laughed evilly. Thomas ignored him as he continued to shuffle Jake's deck. Once the two were finished, they handed back the decks they shuffled to their owners. Jake held out his hand, which contained Thomas's deck.

"Here's your deck, Arclight." Jake sneered. Thomas scowled, but took his deck back from Jake. Jake took his deck back from Thomas. After they exchanged decks, they turned and walked in opposite directions so that they were facing each other. Once they were, Michael continued by explaining the technology that was coming out of the four corners of the arena.

"This special duel will be placed in none other than the Sphere Field!" Michael announced. Chris cringed at the mention of it.

"Sphere Field?" Chris wondered.

Faker laughed in office.

"And with this Sphere Field, the duel shall take an interesting turn." Faker chuckled. "For example, summoning Numbers has become even easier than before!"

Michael continued to explain what the Sphere Field did.

"With it, all you need in your hand is 2 monsters of the same level." Michael explained. Everything Michael said made Chris, Yuma and Rio more skeptical. Even Kite, who was watching from the sidelines, was surprised at the appearance of the yellow sphere, which then turned blue.

"Sphere Field?" Kite asked, surprise leapt out of his voice. "Father, what have you been up to?" Kite continued to watch as the two finalists drew their 5 card starting hands. Jake raised his arms up.

"So, this is it." Jake taunted Thomas. "I never would've thought you would make it to the finals." Thomas brushed off the taunt.

"Oh please Jake. You _knew_ this duel was coming." Thomas replied hotly. Jake scoffed.

"Enough of this." Jake growled. "Start up the Augmented Reality Michael." Michael gave Jake a nod, then pressed a button on the control panel in front of him, which activated the Augmented Reality. Jake and Thomas's left eyes gained a dueling tattoo. Both duelists declared the saying at the same time.

"Duel!" Thomas gestured to Jake.

"Why don't you start?" Thomas asked in a cocky manner. Jake just scoffed.

"Fine. My move." Jake smirked as he drew his 6th card from his deck.

(Jake's hand: 6 cards). Jake observed his hand, finding anything that could help him summon Number C: Chaos Chimera Dragon. Once he figured out the combo he wanted to perform, he went straight to work.

"Since the Sphere Field is active, I'll overlay my Evilswarms Mandragora and Castor to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 8: Heraldic King-Genom Heritage!" The audience cheered as the psychic DNA-like Number appeared out of the exploding overlay network, galloping on the field.

(Number 8: Heraldic King-Genom Heritage, rank 4, attack: 2400, defense: 1200. Xyz materials: 2. Jake's hand: 4 cards). Thomas narrowed his eyes.

"That was my father's Number." Thomas growled. At this, Jake chuckled darkly.

"Correction: It _was_ your father's Number." Jake sneered. "And speak of your father's Number, I have another one I'd like to show you. I overlay my Thunderbird with another Thunderbird to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 18: Heraldry Patriarch!" Thomas gritted his teeth. The audience cheered again.

(Number 18: Heraldry Patriarch, rank 4, attack/defense: 2200. Xyz materials: 2. Jake's hand: 2 cards). Chris put a hand to his chin.

"Something isn't right." Chris muttered. Yuma and Rio turned to look at the eldest Arclight brother.

"I agree." Rio piped up. "I mean, I'm concerned for Thomas. Those 2 Numbers Jake just summoned were your fathers', weren't they?" Chris nodded silently to answer and approve Rio's question.

"Yes." Chris answered verbally. "Jake must've used a Number Hand Absorber to gain all of my father's Numbers. And something tells me Jake isn't done yet. He still has 2 more cards up his sleeve."

"Yeah." Yuma gave a nod of fierceness. And prove the threesome's point, Jake pulled out another card from his hand. This one was a spell card. But not just any spell card. A Rank-Up-Magic card. Thomas clenched his fists, expecting Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force. But that wasn't the case. Instead, it was something far worse than Astral Force.

"I activate the spell card, Rank-Up-Magic Twin Barian's Force!" Jake declared. Chris narrowed his eyes. Even Kite had a suspicious look on his face.

"Barian?" Astral wondered aloud. Yuma glanced at Astral, but said nothing as the spell activated.

"With this Rank-Up-Magic, I can target 2 Numbers I control, then rank them both into Chaos Numbers!" Jake laughed as Number 8 and Number 18 traveled into 2 separate overlay network portals, which both of the portals exploded a dark purplish-green.

"Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!" Jake declared with evil glee seeping off his lips as the Chaos Numbers emerged from their respective portals. Number 8 looked the same, as did Number 18. Only different now was not only that had become larger, but that veins with the power of Chaos flowing through them.

(Number C8: Chaos King Genom Heritage, rank 5, attack: 3000, defense: 2500. Xyz materials: 3. Number C18: Chaos Patriarch, rank 5, attack/defense: 3000. Xyz materials: 3. Jake's hand: 1 card). Jake raised his arms up.

"I end my turn." Jake said in finality. The audience cheered at how quickly Jake summoned two Xyz monsters in 1 turn. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Please! I could can do better!" Thomas retorted. At that response, Jake cocks his head to the side.

"Oh?" he asks. "And how will you do that?" Thomas scoffed.

"You'll see." Thomas replied as he drew the 6th card from his deck and added it to his hand.

(Thomas's hand: 6 cards). Thomas observed the cards in his hand, looking for anything that could help him summon an Xyz monster. But not just any Xyz monster, a Number Xyz monster. Chris watched Thomas intently.

"What Number will you go for this time brother?" Chris wondered aloud. Thomas grinned at the two monsters he took out of his hand and raised them high above his head.

"I overlay my Gimmick Puppet's Egg Head and Scissor Arms to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder thanks to the Sphere Field's effect!" Thomas declared. The MC, Michael, growled lowly, but then he relaxed when he remembered that Jake controlled Number C8 and Number C18.

"Thomas has no idea what trap he just walked into!" Michael laughed.

(the overlay network exploded, revealing the mechanical puppet pulling up it's arms. A giant metal door blocked its' chest insides. Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, rank 8, attack: 1500, defense: 2500. Xyz materials: 2. Thomas's hand: 4 cards). At the summon of Giant Grinder, Jake gave fake applause.

"Impressive." Jake mocked. "But you won't defeat me with _that_ puny toy of a puppet." Thomas ignored the insult and continued on his merry way of a turn.

"I activate my Number's ability!" Thomas declared. "By using an overlay unit, I can-"

"Destroy one my monsters. And if it's an Xyz monster, I can take damage equal to it's attack. Big frickening whoop." Jake interjected. "Well guess what Arclight? My Chaos Number 18 has a very nasty special ability." Thomas gulped at the sound of that.

"What kind of special ability?" Thomas asked, fearing the worst.

In the audience, Rio, Chris and Yuma watched Jake with despisal written all over their faces..

"I don't like this." Rio said aloud. Yuma and Chris nodded in agreement.

"It only gets better for you Thomas." Jake curled his lips into a sneer. "You see, if one of my Xyz monsters is targeted by an effect, Chaos Number 18 can negated and absorb the effect."

"What?" Jake's smile only grew.

"Oh yes Thomas-boy." Jake continued to mock Thomas as C18 outstretched his DNA-like Chaos veined arms around Number 15, and absorbed Giant Grinder's effects. Thomas clenched his fists.

"Fine then. I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn. Your turn, creepazoid." Thomas retorted.

Michael watched from above on the podium only grinned with malice.

"With the new Rank-Up-Magic cards I gave Jake, there's no way he'll lose now! Hahahaha! My plan for revenge against my superiors _shall_ come to pass!"

Jake grinned in satisfaction at the field's current status. He glanced down at the top card of his deck. His grinned grew wider once he used the power Michael gave him to see what the card of his deck would be. The card he was about to draw was none other than Rank-Up-Magic: Ultimate Chaos Force.

"Alright Puppet-boy, prepare to meet your fate! I draw!" Jake grinned as he drew his next card.

(Jake's hand: 2 cards). Thomas waited for Jake to do something. Thomas turned his head to face his friends. Rio gave him a light smile. Chris and Yuma gave the same smile. The threesome knew Thomas was capable of taking down Jake.

"You can do it!" Rio cheered.

"Thanks Rio!" Thomas called back to her. Jake rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Can we move on to much bigger matters?" Jake interrupted the moment. Thomas turned to face Jake, his crimson ruby eyes flashed red for a moment. Everyone that could clearly see it gaped. Michael on the other hand, grinned when he noticed a purple crest-like mark on Thomas's mechanical-arm D-Pad for just a mere second.

"So, that Crest he has gives tremendous power to wield Number cards." Michael noted. "Interesting. Very interesting. Let's see if Jake can beat him before that tremendous power is unveiled." Jake pointed at C18.

"I activate Chaos Patriarch's new ability! By using one Chaos overlay unit, I can now destroy your _precious_ Number and deal you damage equal to its attack." Jake explained through an evil grin. Thomas clenched his fists as C18 stretched out his Chaos veined arms, pulling Giant Grinder towards him, which Giant Grinder disintegrated into nothing and Thomas groaned in pain and clutched his chest as his LP dropped.

(Thomas's LP: 4000 - 1500 - 2500). Jake grinned in satisfaction.

"This duel will over in no time." Jake pointed out the obvious. Now it was Thomas's turn to roll his eyes.

"Just get on with it." Thomas growled. Jake raised his arms up.

"My my, you seem eager to lose." Jake laughed in a mocking/taunting tone. Thomas brushed off the mock/taunt and gestured for Jake to continue. To which Jake gladly did. First things first, he pulled out the card he drew and inserted it into his spell/trap card zone of his D-Pad.

"I activate the spell, Rank-Up-Magic: Ultimate Chaos Force!" Jake announced. Chris, Rio and Yuma gasped at the card. Astral looked away.

"What does that card do?" Thomas asked, fearing the worst again. Jake began to laugh at the smell of Thomas's fear.

"What does it do? Simple! I can target as many Chaos Xyz Number monsters I control, then use them to bring out a new Chaos Number that is one rank higher!" Thomas watched with intent as the 2 Chaos Numbers turned dark pink as they travelled into the overlay network, which exploded dark purple. After it did, Jake continued, "Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! I summon you, Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon!" Rio, Chris and Yuma narrowed their eyes as the mighty Chaos veined dragon emerged out of the dark overlay network, roaring upon its summon. Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon, rank 6, attack/defense: 0. Xyz materials: 5. Jake's hand: 1 card).

"Not that Number again." Rio and Chris groaned. Yuma just stared, loss for words at the current moment. Jake just laughed as his monsters' attack rose to 5000, since it has 5 overlay units. Thomas braced himself as Jake pointed at Thomas.

"Chaos Chimera, do your duty and attack this meddling brat directly with Chaos Blast!" Jake ordered with evil glee in his voice. Thomas closed his eyes.

 _No! I failed! Not just myself, but my friends Rio, Shark, and Yuma! Along with my father and Chris!_ Jake's laughter echoed as Chaos Chimera Dragons' attack came ever so closer.

 **0713MM: Has Thomas truly failed? Or is he not thinking about the facedown cards he set at the end of his turn? Guess we'll find out if he's truly going to lose.**

 **Note: Just as a heads up, Thomas also uses Rank-Up-Magic. I'm having him use it earlier than the show. He also has Numbers 6 and 9. To represent his brotherly bond with Michael Arclight and Chris Arclight. He brings out his other Numbers as well, plus their Chaos forms.**


	15. Chapter 15

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes chapter 15! :)**

 **Thomas: In this chapter, Jake gets revealed to be nothing but a pawn!**

 **Michael: Ahahaha! 0713MM doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL. Just this story and his OC's.**

 **Jake: Chapter start.**

Chapter 15: Justice Part 2

"Chaos Chimera, do your duty and attack this meddling brat directly with Chaos Blast!" Jake ordered with evil glee in his voice. Thomas closed his eyes.

 _No! I failed! Not just myself, but my friends Rio, Shark, and Yuma! Along with my father and Chris!_ Jake's laughter echoed as Chaos Chimera Dragons' attack came ever so closer. Thomas thrusted his hand forward.

"I activate the trap-!" Thomas began as the explosion from Chaos Chimera Dragon's attack connected. Rio stretched out her hands towards where Thomas stood.

"THOMAS! NO!" Rio screamed as she thrashed about, Chris containing her from getting out of her seat.

"Rio stop!" Chris said a bit loudly. No one paid them any mind. "Getting angry isn't going to help. We just have to hope Thomas survived the blow." Rio began to cease her struggling from Chris's hold on her. As the smoke began to clear, Jake's laughter echoed throughout the Sphere Field. Once the smoke cleared completely, Thomas had a smile on his face. At the sight of his smile, Rio's rage disappeared from her face. She began to yell out of happiness. Jake on the other hand, growled in anger.

"Impossible!" Jake snapped. "How did you survive? _How_?" Once the smoke finally cleared, there was a faceup card on Thomas's field. Not just any card though, a faceup trap card.

"The trap I played was Defense Draw." Thomas grinned. "With it, I negated the damage from C5, then I get to draw 1 card from my deck." Jake growled again.

"Fine then, I end my turn." Jake twitched. Thomas smirked at Jake's anger.

"My move, freak." Thomas taunted as he drew the next card from his deck and added it to his hand.

(Thomas's hand: 4 cards). Suddenly, the Sphere Field began to crack. Jake and Thomas looked around.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked as the Sphere Field continued to crack into pieces.

"I'm not sure!" Jake admitted. Thomas would've shot back saying that it was Jake that was doing it. But if it was Jake, then why would he be scared? That doesn't make any sense.

Up above on the podium, Michael watched as the Sphere Field began to crack all over. Michael's mouth curled into a snarl.

"Jake, you are no longer of any use to me." Michael watched as the two duelists tried to figure out what was wrong with the Sphere Field.

Back in the Sphere Field, Thomas began to take his turn. Starting with the effect of the Sphere Field, to bring out Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings. The mechanical humanoid twirled his String Sword.

(Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings, rank 8, attack: 3000, defense: 2000. Xyz materials: 2. Thomas's hand: 2 cards). The Sphere Field began to crack again. Then it shook. Thomas almost lost his footing. Jake on the other hand, did lose his footing. And since he did, he fell on his back. But he got up slowly.

"Thomas." Jake began, but Thomas interjected.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Thomas shot back. Jake tried again.

"I'm serious Thomas!" Jake shot back in a somewhat pleading manner. "I never wanted to hurt your brother!" At the mention of his brother, Thomas's facial expression went from angry to confused.

"Wait, what?" Thomas asked, still confused. At this, Jake sighed.

"Like I said, I never wanted to hurt your brother." Jake continued. "But, someone came to me and gave me a job. I took it without hesitation, not realizing the consequences of such a hasty decision. My boss wanted me to harm someone named Michael Arclight. He knew that Michael's older brother Thomas would get angry and demand revenge and justice. My boss also told me to work with Faker in hopes of getting the Sphere Field project completed, along with creating the World Duel Carnival." Thomas glanced up at the podium where the MC stood. The MC's eyebrows were twitching with rage.

"That fool!" Michael snarled. "He's going to blow my cover!" But then he remember: He can't tell Jake to stop now. Besides, HE'D blow his own cover if he did that! So, instead of lashing out, he remained where he was, watching as the duel progressed.

Thomas pulled another card from his hand and inserted it into his D-Pad's spell/trap card zone.

"I activate the spell, Rank-Up-Magic Brotherly Bond!" Thomas declared. Chris gave his younger brother a smile.

 _I knew you could do it._ Chris thought. Rio glanced at the eldest Arclight for a brief moment. She felt something wet come down her cheeks. Was she crying out of joy and happiness for what was transpiring around her? Most likely. Jake watched as Thomas's LP got cut in half, then Numbers 15, 40, 88, 6 and 9 all appeared on Thomas's field. Even Michael was curious what was going on.

"What is that Rank-Up-Magic card?" Michael wondered as all 5 Numbers traveled into a giant overlay network portal, which exploded a dark purplish-green. Thomas's purple crest glowed as the 5 Numbers emerged once again. Thomas also fell to his knees, clutching his chest in pain.

 _Gotta tough it out!_ Thomas thought as he stood back up. Jake stared at the 5 new Numbers in awe. He knew _exactly_ what they were. Chaos Numbers. Thomas announced the Chaos Numbers individually.

(the first was a bigger version of Number 15, the 2nd was a chaotic, mechanical Humanoid, the 3rd was a giant lion standing on a Chaos bomb, the 4th was a giant volcano, and the last one was a gigantic sun. Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, rank 9, attack: 2500, defense: 1500. Xyz materials: 1. Number C40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings, rank 9, attack: 3300, defense: 3000. Xyz materials: 1. Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo, rank 9, attack: 3500, defense: 2500. Xyz materials: 1. Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, rank 7, attack/defense: 3300. Xyz materials: 1. Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, rank 10, attack: 3600, defense: 3200. Xyz materials: 1. Thomas's hand: 1 card). At the summoning of 5 Chaos Numbers, Michael gulped.

"This, isn't going to be pretty." Michael gulped in a low voice. Jake chuckled a bit. But only a bit.

"They're too weak." Jake pointed out. At this, Thomas smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" Thomas asked in a somewhat cocky tone. Jake stared back at his opponent.

"What?" Thomas gestured to his two highest attack Numbers.

"Numbers C9 and C88 are the only two Numbers that can attack." Thomas explained. Jake chuckled in amusement.

"Fine then." Jake replied. "But know that your Chaos Numbers will fall before _my_ Chaos Number." Thomas smirked once again, gesturing for Chaos Dyson Sphere to attack.

"Chaos Dyson Sphere, attack with Chaos Satellite Beam!" Thomas commanded his Chaos Number. C9 charged up, then fired from his center at Chaos Chimera Dragon. Jake began to laugh as Chaos Chimera counter attacked with a Chaos Blast.

"Told ya it wouldn't work!" Jake laughed. His laughter didn't last long. Mostly because Chaos Chimera had suddenly been absorbed by Chaos Dyson Sphere. When Jake realized this, his mouth fell open out of shock.

"What happened?" Jake asked in a high pitched voice. Thomas smirked.

"Simple. Chaos Dyson Sphere absorbed your monster and transformed it into an overlay unit." Thomas explained. Jake growled in anger, but it quickly disappeared for a second.

"I activate Chaos Number 8's effect in the grave. When it's sent to the graveyard, I can banish it to destroy monsters you control up to the overlay units it had when it was on the field. And one more thing, Chaos Number 18 also banishes itself to destroy an additional monster. So, I now destroy Chaos Numbers 6, 9, 15 and 40! And with that, you take their combined ranks as damage multiplied by 100. That's a grand total of 3500 points of damage! More than enough to finish you!" Jake laughed as spirits of C8 and C18 appeared behind him, thus powering up a Chaos Beam. Once it was fully charged, C8 and C18 fired it at Thomas. Rio's eyes widened in fear.

"NO! THOMAS!" Rio screamed.

Up above, Michael released dark laughter.

"Ahahahahaha! Yes Jake! Finish off that Arclight!" Michael continued to laugh. "If you do, you'll be rewarded greatly!" C8 and C18's Chaos Beam almost connected with Thomas. But, he blocked it. How? With a handy counter trap. Thomas thrusted his right hand at his last facedown.

"I activate the trap, Xyz Block!" Thomas countered. At the mention at that, Jake gulped.

"Uh-oh…" Jake muttered.

Michael pounded the podium out of anger and frustration.

"No!" Michael growled. "I was so close from destroying that Arclight!'

Down in the stands, Rio and Chris cheered. Even Yuma and Shark gave a light smile.

"This duel is over!" Thomas announced. "Since I detached 1 overlay unit from Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo; you take, 4000 points of damage!" Jake looked at Disaster Leo in shock as flames erupted from Leo's mouth and straight towards him.

"What?" Thomas snapped his fingers, giving an order.

"Ferocious Firestorm!" Eventually, the flames engulfed Jake, burning his life points.

"Arghh!" Jake screamed as he was blown back into the Sphere Field's wall, eventually landing on the ground, slumped over.

(Jake's LP: 4000 - 4000 = 0. **WINNER: THOMAS ARCLIGHT** ). Rio cheered so loudly that Yuma felt one his eardrums exploded. What caught Chris's attention was that the Sphere Field was breaking and cracking all around its circumference. Chris gasped.

"Oh no!" Chris called out. "The Sphere Field is going to crush them both!" Rio, Shark and Yuma noticed it as well. Rio covered her mouth.

"No!" Shark smirked at his sister.

"Have feelings for that Arclight, do you sis?" Shark teased. Rio humphed and ignored her brother as the other citizens fled the arena in terror.

Up above in Faker's office, he laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Good bye Jake!" Faker laughed as he did some keystrokes on the keypad in front of him, controlling the Sphere Field. "You were of some use. But now, your usefulness has wore off!" Faker was about to press the final button to enable the Sphere to absorb everything in it, but something appeared from a blue portal that got in the way. Faker tried figure out what was in his way, but whatever it wa wasn't budging. Jake stared up at the Energy form of what he didn't want to see again. Those green and orange colored eyes testified to that. Thomas just stared in awe at the blue Energy form. He then remembered Yuma talking to Astral about where Astral came from. Eventually, the dark aura and mist of Number 96 came out of Thomas's deck box. Once 96 appeared, he stared hard at the blue Energy form. Thomas glanced at Dark Mist with slight worry.

"Where were you while I was climbing my way through the tournament?" Thomas asked. Dark Mist just shrugged.

"Inside your deck box, observing your new Numbers. Chaos Numbers, eh?" Dark Mist asked with a smirk on his black face. Thomas gave a nod, then faced the blue Energy form once again. The blue Energy form loomed over Jake. Anger flashed in its multi-colored eyes.

" **Jake.** " the Energy form's voice boomed. Jake stood as still he could, trying not to tremble in fear. " **You have betrayed not only your homeworld. But you have betrayed me.** " Thomas glanced at 96, hoping he'd have an answer. Unfortunately, Dark Mist didn't have an answer. To which Thomas sighed, but said nothing. The Energy form continued, not even noticing Thomas and Number 96.

" **I'm afraid, there are severe consequences for betrayal.** " The Energy form continued. And with that, the Energy form raised his arms up above his head, creating a massive energy ball. Jake covered his eyes with his hands.

"Please don't!" Jake pleaded. Normally Thomas would help, but not this time. Jake continued to plead, but to no avail as the blue Energy from fired his massive energy ball at Jake, which encased him, thus teleporting him away. The Energy form followed suit afterwards. Thomas had his mouth open in shock. But the shock slowly dissipated when he heard Faker's laughter. Thomas looked up slowly to notice a giant hologram of Dr. Faker.

"Excellent work boy!" Faker's hologram laughed. "Now the Sphere Field's absorbed power will be transferred to my Sphere Field Cannon!" Thomas watched as the Sphere Field traveled down toward the underground.

 _Oh boy._ Thomas thought. _Looks like this thing is bringing me down towards Faker's lab._

Rio watched as the Sphere Field traveled down towards the underground. She tugged Chris's shirt sleeve. Chris gave her a nod. He was just checking where Kite went.

 _He most likely is going to Faker's underground lab._ Chris thought to himself. Rio asked if Shark would come with them. He just scoffed.

"No way sis." Shark scowled. "I have better things to do." Rio stuck her tongue out at her brother, but said nothing. Shark shrugged, then headed for his motorcycle. Once he got to his motorcycle, he put on his helmet, started it up, then drove off. Rio sighed, then started to jog towards Heartland Tower.

 **0713MM: So, what happens now? Jake was banished back to his home-world by some blue energy being. Who is he really? His identity will be revealed in due time. Right now, Faker must pay!**


	16. Chapter 16

**0713MM: Hey guys! Here comes chapter 16: Justice Part 3!**

 **Thomas: In this chapter, we confront Faker. And unfortunately, the Barian appears.**

 **Kite: (clenches his fist, not saying a thing).**

 **Barian: Prepare to lose you freaks!**

 **Rio: You're the freak!**

 **0713MM: Ladies ladies, you're both pretty. Do your sissy fight in the story.**

 **Barian and Rio: ...**

 **Thomas: Umm... Chapter start?**

 **0713MM: I don't own ZEXAL. And yes Thomas.**

Chapter 16: Justice Part 3

Thomas watched as the Sphere Field brought him even further down towards the underground lab of Heartland Tower.

"Once I charge the Cannon to full power, I shall fire it upon Astral World, thus eliminating it!" Faker monologued. Thomas only gritted his teeth. He wanted to punch Faker in the face, but he couldn't. Faker was nothing but a hologram.

Meanwhile, Kite and Orbital were traveling through the underground, hoping to find Faker, and perhaps Hart as well. Orbital began to pick up some readings on his computer.

"Ma-Master Kite! I-I've picked up Ma-Master Harts' location!" Orbital explained. Kite whipped himself to face Orbital.

"Where in this facility Orbital?" Kite demanded. Orbital activated his map of the tower.

"According to this, Master Hart is at the bot-bottom of this facility." Orbital explained. Kite nodded.

"Okay Orbital, let's go." Kite ordered. Kite and Orbital were just about to head down to the bottom floor, but they were stopped by Chris and Rio. Both of them had their arms crossed.

"Going somewhere Kite?" Chris asked his former student, still had his arms crossed. Kit just scoffed.

"Out of my way Chris." Kite snapped, trying to proceed past Chris, but to no avail.

"Not a chance." Chris said with no interest in letting Kite pass yet. Rio had enough of this arguing.

"Enough you two." She stepped in between the silverette and the blonde. "I want to save Thomas as much you want to save Hart Kite. Let's work together." Chris put a hand to his chin, pondering this, as was Kite. Eventually, Kite raised his arms up in defeat.

"Rio is right." Kite spoke finally. "Come on, I know the way." And with that, Kite and Orbital headed towards the elevator that lead to the bottom floor. Chris and Rio shrugged and soon followed after Kite.

The Sphere Field eventually made its way into the Sphere Field Cannon. Thomas continued to glanced around. Dark Mist floated next to him.

"It seems his Cannon is almost ready to fire." Dark Mist noticed the charging meter read 80%. Faker laughed at Dark Mists' statement.

"Once it reaches maximum strength, I'll fire it upon Astral World, thus eliminating it from existence!" Faker laughed. Thomas growled in anger.

"You nutcase!" Thomas shot back. "Do _you_ seriously think I'll let you do that?" Faker only grinned as he watches Thomas struggling to escape the Sphere Field.

Eventually Kite, Orbital, Chris and Rio made it to the bottom of the facility. Kite looked up to see Hart attached to some device in the wall, which was powering a cannon. Rio and Chris glanced around, looking for Thomas. Eventually, Rio found where the Sphere Field was.

"Look up!" At that moment, Kite and Chris looked up. Kite grit his teeth as he watched Hart. Rio on the other hand, covered her mouth when she watched Thomas struggled to get out of the Sphere Field. Her blue bangs covered her eyes, to which she brushed them out of her eyes with the other hand.

Up in the Sphere Field, Dark Mist and Thomas glared up at Faker.

"Your plan will come crashing down, Faker." Dark Mist said in a warning tone. Faker just laughed.

"Oh really now?" Faker inquired. Dark Mist only smirked.

"Yes." And with that, Dark Mist whirled to face Thomas, then he raised his black right hand up and pushed Thomas out of the Sphere Field. Thomas had to no time to respond because he flew out of the Sphere Field. One thought was on his mind though: _Why did Dark Mist kick me out of the Sphere Field?_ Once he was out, he landed on the ground in front of Chris, Rio and Kite. Chris and Rio gave smiled at Thomas, while Kite just stared up at Hart.

"Hart…" Kite's eyebrows twitched with anger as he glared up at Dr. Faker, who was just sitting in his chair. Faker on the other hand, stood up from his chair, applauding.

"I love your enthusiasm, Arclight." Faker applauded. "I didn't expect you to escape my Sphere Field that easily." Thomas stared up at the mad doctor.

"Well, you should've seen it coming." Thomas retorted. Faker pounded the chair of his desk chair.

"We'll see how you are, after I dispose of you!" Faker declared. He presses a button on his chair. "Litterbots, take out the trash!" Suddenly, a few doors opened on all sides, spewing out dozens of Litterbots. Thomas just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ugh. It's the trash control." The Litterbots began to transform into attack formation. Thomas just smirked as he began to fight them off. Chris and Kite looked at each other, thus shrugging, then proceeded to attack them as well. Thomas stopped fighting for a moment to watch Rio do her athleticism on the Litterbots. He couldn't help but smile. Thomas then stopped staring and ducked a quick slash from a Litterbot to his head. Unfortunately for him, one of the Litterbots slashed his leg while Thomas sides-stepped another Litterbot.

"Argh!" Thomas gritted his teeth as some blood seeped out of his injured ankle. Rio turned her head slightly towards Thomas' direction. She covered her mouth, and said nothing. Chris fought off more Litterbots, as did Kite and Orbital. Faker just sat on his chair, laughing at them.

"You fools can't stop me from firing my Cannon upon Astral World!" Faker laughed deviously. Thomas looked up at Faker with gritted teeth.

"Says the guy who is sitting on his "throne"." Thomas mocked. Faker only growled with rage.

"How _dare_ you threaten the world's greatest genius!" Faker roared.

"Not a chance. Ugh!" Thomas winced from the pain on his ankle, but he didn't care. Eventually, Faker pressed the stop button on the Litterbots, thus they stopped in their tracks. The foursome looked up at Dr. Faker, who was standing, clapping his hand together.

"You can just stop all this suffering if you hand your Numbers over to me." Faker told Kite, Thomas and Rio. Chris had no Numbers, so it didn't really affect him. After all, he gave his one and only Number to his younger brother, Thomas. Thomas only clenched his fists and closed his ruby red eyes.

"Heh. Not a chance Faker." Thomas spoke up; opening his eyes a second later. Faker only clenched his fists.

"Argh! You're so uncooperative!" Faker shouted. "Alright then, fine! We shall duel! Winner gets Hart!" Kite growled, while Thomas clenched his fists til they were white. As for Rio, she snarled with venom.

"Father!" Kite roared. "End this now by releasing Hart!" Faker just laughed as he activated his D-Pad.

"Foolish Kite!" Faker shot back. "You cannot defeat me!" Thomas too, along with Rio, walked up to stand next to Kite.

"Well, too bad for you. You have to face all 3 of us!" Thomas declared, raising a clenched fist up. Faker only grinned.

"Fine by me. I'll take all 3 of you on!" Faker went into his black lab coat and took out his deck and inserted it into his D-Pad, which auto shuffled his deck. Rio, Kite and Thomas activated their D-Pads as well, an inserted their decks into the deck holder. And just like Faker's deck, theirs too got auto shuffled. Eventually, the AR Link established itself; the four duelist prepared themselves by drawing their five card starting hands. Chris watched as the duel began.

 _This is it._ Chris thought. _If Thomas, Rio and Kite duel as one, Faker stands no chance._

"DUEL!" The foursome declared. Faker chuckled darkly to himself as he watched the threesome staring back at him.

"Since this a 3 vs. 1 duel, you three shall share 4000 life points. As your lone opponent, I shall be using triple that amount; which is 12,000 life points." Faker explained as his LP counter rose to 12,000. Thomas, Kite and Rio just growled in frustration, but said nothing in reply.

"I will begin your defeat." Faker taunted. "I will begin this duel with my friend Deskbot 003 (little yellow robot atk 500/Def 500). Oh, did I mention his special ability? Now I can special summon a Deskbot monster from my deck and I choose Deskbot 002." Deskbot 002(little green robot atk 500/ def 500) appeared on the field. "Oh, and now use his special ability kicks in. Because he was special summoned, I can add a Deskbot monster from my deck to my hand, and I choose Deskbot 005." Faker added the said card from his deck to his hand. "Oh, and another Deskbot 002 also gives all my Machine type monsters I control gain a 500 attack and defense point boost. But now I place Deskbot 005 (little blue-green robot appeared. atk 500 def 500 scale 10) in one of my pendulum zones. Next I activate Machine Duplication. So say hello to two more Deskbot 003s." Faker raised his hand as two more Deskbot 003 appeared on the field. "But before you can say hi them, I overlay them to Xyz summon Geargiagear Gigant XG! (machine military-like robot 3 units atk 2500 def 1300) And now I set two facedowns and end my turn."

(Faker's hand: 3 cards). Thomas walked up first.

"Alright Faker, I'll take you on first!" Thomas declared. Rio looked at Thomas with concern written on her face. Chris did the same likewise. Kite on the other hand, only grunted as if to say "Whatever". Thomas smirked in amusement.

"I don't know what a Pendulum monster, nor a Pendulum Scale is, but that doesn't matter. Because you are still losing!" Thomas declared. Faker just laughed in amusement.

"Oh? And how will you defeat me then?" Faker mocked Thomas. Normally, anyone would clench their fists in anger. But Thomas was different. He just chuckled.

"You shall see." was Thomas's reply to Faker's mocking question. Faker scoffed, then gestured for Thomas to make his move. To which Thomas did so by putting his hand atop his deck; preparing to draw.

"I draw!" Thomas declared with fierceness in his voice.

(Thomas's hand: 6 cards). Thomas then began to observe his hand, trying to find anything that could help him out in this situation. He turned his head to a specific card in his hand.

 _Gimmick Puppet String Master._ Thomas thought. _With this, I can summon one of my Numbers._ Thomas grabbed the monster card and slapped it onto his D-Pad.

"I Special Summon Gimmick Puppet String Master to my field in defense mode. I summon this monster while you control a monster and I don't." Thomas explained as the String pulling Master emerged onto the field, holding up a String Shield to defend himself.

(Gimmick Puppet String Master, level 8, attack/defense: 1000. Thomas's hand: 5 cards). Faker scoffed, but said nothing. Thomas continued his turn without hesitation, grabbing another monster card from his hand.

"And now, since you control monsters, and the only monsters are Gimmick Puppets, I can Special Summon Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll from my hand!" Faker watched in pure annoyance as the green magnet doll emerged beside the String Master.

(Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll, level 8, attack/defense: 1000). Thomas then proceeded to raise his arm up before Faker could speak.

"I overlay my 2 level 8's to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder in defense mode!" Thomas announced. Rio gaped in awe as the Giant Grinder emerged from the exploding overlay network portal. All of his parts began to merge and become the Giant killing machine.

(Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, rank 8, attack: 1500, defense: 2500. Xyz materials: 2. Thomas's hand: 4 cards). Faker on the other hand, just scoffed in annoyance.

"That Number is too weak to harm me." Faker taunted. Thomas clenched his fists tightly in anger. Rio glanced at him in slight concern, while Chris just facepalmed. Dark Mist suddenly emerged out of Thomas's deck box, floating next to Thomas. Dark Mist glanced at the field, then Thomas's hand.

" **Hmm… Intriguing.** " Dark Mist noted. " **With the 4 remaining cards in your hand, you could pull off something.** " Thomas glanced at Dark Mist.

"Really?" Thomas asked. "What kind of something?" Dark Mist rolled his black eyes in annoyance.

" **A combo you idiot!** " Dark Mist snapped. " **Haven't I taught you anything since our duel?** " Thomas pondered this for a moment, then shrugged it off.

"Well, maybe a little bit." Thomas replied sheepishly. Dark Mist then slapped Thomas on the cheek. Only Number holders like Rio and Thomas could see Dark Mist and his action on Thomas. Rio gave a slight giggle while Thomas rubbed his cheek.

"Ow!" Thomas growled. "What the hell was that for Dark Mist?"

"For you being a stubborn mule." Dark Mist chuckled. Thomas couldn't help but laugh after that.

"Yeah yeah." was his reply. He glanced at Faker's monsters. Sure, they had 2000 attack each since he had 4 Deskbots on the field. But Thomas wasn't worried. Should he attack to find out what Faker was hiding? Or should he not? If he didn't attack, or try to use his monsters' effect. Someone else would the take the hit. That's what the old Thomas Quattro Arclight would do. He shook his head. No! He is a new, much more caring and compassionate Arclight! He'll take the hit instead. And to prove this, he took out a card from his hand and inserted it into the spell/trap card zone of his mechanical arm D-Pad.

"I activate the equip spell, Gimmick Shield!" Thomas declared. "With this, the attack and defense of my monster swap. Which means, Giant Grinder now has 2500 attack and 1500 defense!" Faker watched in sheer annoyance. Rio beamed. Hell, even _Kite_ gave a sly smile.

"Not bad Thomas." Kite pointed out. "With that, not only can you inflict 600 points of damage to him every turn, but your monster is now stronger than his. Plus, your monster can't be destroyed by battle unless it's another Number monster." Thomas turned to face Kite, he gave him a thumbs up, then turned back to Faker.

"Alright Faker, hope you are ready! I activate Gimmick Shield's effect! Now once a turn, for every overlay unit that my Giant Grinder has, you take 300 points of damage. Since Giant Grinder has 2 overlay units. So now you take 600 points of damage Faker!" Thomas explained as Giant Grinder raised his arms up and shot out some strings at Faker. Faker just stared at the strings as they pinged off his black armor. He chuckled at the damage.

"Not bad." he replied, amused.

(Faker's LP: 12,000 - 600 = 11,400). Faker brushed off the remaining dirt from his black armor as if it was nothing. Thomas grinned in slight satisfaction. But based on Kite's face when Thomas glanced at him, he knew the duel was far from over. He grabbed two cards from his hand and inserted them into his D-Pad.

"I place two cards facedown, and end my turn." Thomas muttered as he did this action.'

(Thomas's hand: 2 cards). After Thomas finished his turn, Rio walked up next to Thomas, her facial expression was that of an ice cold stone.

"Faker…" Rio snarled lowly. "You _will_ pay for what you did." Faker cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I'm afraid…I don't know what you are talking about." Faker responded nonchalantly. Rio clenched her fists, and teeth, in pure anger.

"You _know_ what I am talking about Faker!" Rio roared. "You abused your _own_ son, Hart. And for what? Power? Simply pathetic!" A mark on Rio's forehead emerged. Faker cringed at the mark, but said nothing.

 _That mark… It's… The Barian Emblem symbol!_ Faker thought frantically. The Emblem disappeared from the Rio's forehead as she put her right hand atop of her deck, preparing to draw her 6th card. Thomas glanced at Rio in concern. Her green skirt ruffled furiously as she drew her 6th card.

"I draw!" She declared as she drew it at fast speed. The speed of an icicle crashing down from a high point and slamming into the ground.

(Rio's hand: 6 cards). She observed her hand wildly. Reading every card and effect of each rather quickly. Even Kite was surprised by how fast she was reading the cards.

 _That's not Human._ Kite thought to himself. _Wait, if it's not Human, then what is it? And who is Rio really?_ Rio pulled out a card from her hand. A spell card, nonetheless.

"I activate the spell card, Blizzard's Wrath." Rio began as the blizzardy spell appeared on the field. Faker glanced at it quizzically.

"Oh? And what does it do?" Faker asked. Rio just grinned icily.

"You'll see." was her ice cold toned reply. Faker just shrugged.

"Eh, whatever." Faker replied nonchalantly. "But go ahead, continue with your turn; and explain what your card does." Rio grinned at that.

"Very well, Faker." Rio remarked. "But I can assure you, you will regret those words." Faker cocked his head to the side.

"Oh? How so?" he asked, not convinced. Rio could only smirk in amusement.

"You'll see." was her reply. "Now for the effect of Blizzard's Wrath! Now I can Special Summon "Blizzard" monsters from my deck equal to the number of monsters you control. Also, after resolution of this card, you take 500 points of damage for every monster I summon this way. Since you control 2, I can special summon 2 copies of Blizzard Thunderbird from my deck to my field. After that, you take 1000 damage." Faker grunted as the icicle birds emerged onto the field, flapping their wings, shooting out icicle waves at Faker. Faker just felt the cold breeze as it made his black lab coat ruffle around a bit.

(Blizzard Thunderbird, level 4, attack: 1600, defense: 1400. Rio's hand: 5 cards. Faker's LP: 11,400 - 1000 = 10,400). Rio just smiled in amusement, while Faker just stared, unimpressed. He was about to say "I'm not impressed" until Rio decided to raise her right arm up. He knew very well what was coming.

"I overlay my 2 monsters to build the overlay the network and Xyz summon the Queen of the Icy Castle, Number 97: Blizzard Queen!" Thomas smiled at this move. Kite just seemed somewhat surprised, as did Faker.

"So, you have a Number as well." Faker mused as he watched the two monsters flow into an overlay network portal, which exploded a bright light bluish-white color. To represent the color of ice and snow. The Queen came out of the overlay network, twirling her icy swords. She wore an icicle dress, and wore a bluish-white crown atop of her head.

(Number 97: Blizzard Queen, rank 4, attack: 2500, defense: 2200. Xyz materials: 2). Thomas smiled at the Number, while Kite just scoffed. Rio grabbed 2 cards from her hand, and placed them into the spell/trap card zone of her D-Pad.

"I place 2 cards facedown, then I activate Gimmick Shield's effect, to inflict 600 points of damage to you Faker!" Giant Grinder blasted Faker again. When the smoke cleared, he still had that smile on his face.

(Faker's LP: 10,400 - 600 = 9800. Rio's hand: 3 cards).

"With that, I end my turn." Rio concluded. And with her turn finished, Kite stepped up to the dueling plate. His five cards already in his hand, readying himself to draw a 6th. Chris watched as the duel continued onward and Kite stood tall and firm against his father.

"Father!" Kite shouted, clenching his fists. "Why are you doing this?" Faker closed his eyes.

"Because, I didn't want another burden on you, my son." Faker muttered. Kite glanced up at his father, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" Kite asked. Faker opened his eyes slowly.

"As you know, Hart was frail ever since he was born." Faker began to explain himself. Kite gestured for Faker to continue with his explanation. Faker sighed, knowing there was no way out of it. He had to tell the truth of his actions.

"I knew there was one way to save Hart." Faker continued. "But I didn't want you to worry Kite. So, I sacrificed Bryon Arclight and Kazuma Tsukamo to open the portal to another world." Thomas stepped back, while Kite just stared; shocked at this news. But it seemed...Faker wasn't finished.

"The other world I discovered had vast amounts of technology and other things that I could use to save Hart. One of the citizens of this new world I discovered offered me a deal. Gather the Numbers and destroy Astral World, then Hart could be cured."

"Astral World?" Kite gaped. Rio looked up at Faker with a sly smirk on her face.

 _Interesting…_ She thought. _So, Faker knows of Astral World._ Faker nodded to reply to Kite's shocked question.

"Yes." Faker remarked. "The world I visited however, was known as Barian." Kite almost fell on his rump in surprise. Thomas just stared.

"I… I wish I could take everything back." Faker muttered. "But now, it's too late."

"You got that right." Kite spoke harshly. Faker looked up to see the sparks of fire in his son's eyes.

"Hmm?" Faker asked.

"You put your trust in Barian without thinking of the consequences." Kite raised a clenched fist up. "You could've trusted me to help Hart! Not some alienated world!" Faker felt like crying. He knew his son was right. He _should've_ trusted Kite from the beginning.

"I'm sorry Kite…" Faker muttered. Kite scoffed, but a second later, he stood tall and firm.

"It's okay Father. If you want, if you surrender this duel, then we can save Hart together! And if those Barians try to take Hart away from us, they'll have to go through me and you!" Faker felt tears well down his face at Kite's words. That's what his son should be saying.

"Yes Kite!" Faker wailed as he attempted to put his hand atop his LP counter, thus being allowed to surrender.

" **Dr. Faker!** " a loud, raspy voice began to breeze through the area. Faker looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" Faker asked, trying to find where the voice was. A bright flash of reddish-black light began to envelope the entire dueling arena. Thomas, RIo, Kite, Chris and Dr. Faker covered their faces at the bright flash of light flashed brighter.

Back at the hospital, Trey, Michael Arclight, began to flutter open his eyes. He tried to sit up, but then felt a sharp pain course through his body. He winced, but said nothing as he fully sat up in the hospital bed.

"How...did I get here?" Trey wondered to himself. He looked out the window towards Heartland Tower. He suddenly felt a sharp pain course through his arm. He looked down at it, only see his green crest had began to glow faintly.

"Hmm?" Trey wondered aloud. "I wonder what my crest is trying to tell me…'

Back the underground facility, the bright reddish-black light died down. From this light, emerged a being. Not just any being, however. Once the Light died down, there stood in the middle of the air, was none than a greyish-skinned, flat white-haired, Humanoid. Thomas, Kite and Rio, as well as Faker and Chris, stared at the Humanoid that was floating in the air. The Humanoid was wearing some hood, covering his face. His face looked like it had some sort of mask on it.

"Wh-Who are you?" Thomas asked, a bit shakily. The floating Humanoid turned his head to face the one who spoke to him. His raspy voice replied.

" **I am from Barian World!** " the Humanoid laughed darkly. He began to laugh maniacally. (Note: Just for this chapter and the next, Dark Mist will be having normal lines. No bold or italics for him. Well, not until Parts 2 and 3. This Barian shall be using bold for this chapter and the next. Sorry I didn't say so earlier). Thomas stepped back surprise.

"Yo-You're from Barian?" Thomas asked. The Barian turned his hooded face towards Thomas.

" **Indeed.** " the Barian spoke. " **And since Dr Faker here,"** gestures to Faker. " **Thinks he can do whatever he wants with** _ **our**_ **deal. Then I'm afraid...I'll have to duel your three in his place!** " He then takes out a staff filled with Barian power. He twirls it around a few times, then points it at Faker, which it shoots out a dark red beam, which makes Faker go flying off his platform, and onto the ground. Kite stretched his hand towards his father.

"FATHER!" Kite shouted. He looked up at the Barian with hatred in his eyes.

"YOU!" Kite roared. "YOU SHALL PAY!" The Barian just laughed darkly as his staff transformed into his D-Pad. He then went into his cloak and took a deck, then inserted it into his D-Pad, which shuffled it. After that, the Barian drew 5 cards. Suddenly, all the cards on Faker's field flew towards the Barians' D-Pad, which they inserted in the proper card zones. Once that happened, the Barian would be sneering if he wasn't in his Barian form.

" **You shall fall!** " The Barian laughed evilly/darkly. Kite clenched his fist even harder.

"Oh really?!" Kite shot back. "We shall see about that! I draw!" The Barian watched as Kite drew his 6th card out of rage.

 _That's it Tenjo._ thought the Barian. _Use your rage against me._ Rio and Thomas glanced at Kite in slight concern.

"Kite…" Chris murmured from behind. Thomas and Rio watched as Kites' rage began to grow.

"Be careful, Kite…" Thomas and Rio murmured together.

 **0713MM: Friggin finally got this chapter done!**


	17. Chapter 17

**0713MM: Hi guys! Finally finished chapter 17! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **Thomas: Yokay. Do we get to beat our foe yet?**

 **?: Nope! Hahahahahaha! :D 0713MM doesn't own ZEXAL. Except me, this story, and this story's plot. So enjoy this chapter! :D**

Chapter 17: Justice Part 4

Kite stared at the Barian with rage boiling inside him. His red aura of Neo Galaxy-Eyes flowed around him.

"Alright you bumbling Barian, it's my turn. I draw!" Kite drew his 6th card rather fast.

(Kite's hand: 6 cards). Kite began to observe his hand quickly, trying to gain some advantage over this Barian.

Hmm… Kite thought. He has a rank 3 Xyz monster with 2500 attack, and 3 overlay units. He wants me to attack his monster. His facedown cards tell me that. I better be careful with what I choose to do. Kite then pulled out one card from his hand and began to play it.

"Since I no control monsters, I Special Summon Photon Thrasher from my hand!" Kite began. The Barian just watched, not amused as the masked, light armored warrior emerged onto the field.

(Photon Thrasher, level 4, attack: 2100, defense: 0. Kite's hand: 5 cards). Kite grinned slyly as he pulled another monster out of his hand.

"Now that is done, I now Normal Summon my Photon Crusher to the field!" Kite continued. The Barian stared at Kite; unimpressed.

"Pffght! What the heck is that supposed to do?" The Barian rolled his eyes. Kite on the other hand, smirked.

"Plenty!" Kite retorted. "You see, since I have 2 monsters with at least 2000 attack, I can tribute both of them to special summon my most powerful monster from my main deck! Rise, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The Thrasher and Crusher vanished and into the graveyard; allowing multiple bright lights to emerge onto Kite's field. Which created into a galactic dragon. The multiple lights began to form ontop of the dragon, making its galactic skin appear. Once it was full of its scales, it roared at the Barian.

(Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, level 8, attack: 3000, defense: 2500. Kite's hand: 4 cards).

"You shall pay for what you did to my Master's Father!" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared. The Barian on the other hand, just chuckled darkly.

"Let me guess, you're going to attack with all 3 of your monsters in order to defeat me, right?" The Barian asked; not amused. Kite only smiled.

"That's the plan." Kite grinned before looking at Thomas and Rio. "Mind if I borrow your monsters for a minute?" Rio and Thomas grinned.

"Sure!" they both smiled. Kite grinned at his partners with a smile.

"Thanks you guys!" Kite grinned at his partners. He glanced at his ace monster, then back at the rank 3 Xyz monster on the Barian's field. Kite pointed at the Xyz monster with his right hand's index finger.

"Go Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kite commanded. "Attack with Photon Stream of Destruction!" His beloved dragon did as it was told, blasting out a wave of galactic energy at the Barian's Xyz monster. The Barian on the other hand, just laughed.

"Even if my monster is destroyed, I will only take 500 points of damage." The Barian pointed out. Kite on the other hand, smirked in amusement.

"Are you sure?" Kite asked with a sly grin. The Barian stared at Kite, not amused. Kite's grin slightly increased.

"You see, when Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacks or is attacked, I can banish it and the monster she is battling!" Kite declared. The Barian's eyes widened slightly.

"What?!" Both his Xyz monster and Kite's Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon vanished from the field. The Barian clenched his fists in rage.

"How dare you!" The Barian roared. Kite could only smile as he pointed at Thomas's Number.

"Alright Giant Grinder! Your turn! Attack this Barian directly!" Kite commanded said robot grinder. Number 15 stretched his mechanical arms to the side; allowing his chest to open up. Which had a cannon inside of it. Kite then gave the command Thomas would usually use for this particular Number. To which Thomas joined in in saying it, "Destruction Cannon!" The said Number did just that; firing a red beam out of his cannon chest at the Barian. The Barian just stared. Not impressed at all.

"Please." The Barian scoffed. "Is that all you got?" Kite looked at the Barian in confusion.

"Huh?" Kite asked; still confused. The Barian grabbed a card from his hand and slapped it onto his D-Pad.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Energy Transference!" The Barian countered. "With this, I can redirect your attack to a different monster on the field." Kite observed the field, soon to realize that the only other monster on the field was Rio's Number. Thomas gulped.

"That means…"

"Yes; that's right! Your Number will be destroyed! And you'll take 1000 points of damage!" The Barian laughed darkly. Kite watched in slight shock as Number 15 turned to face Number 97. Blizzard Queen gaped.

"What are you doing?!" Blizzard Queen cried out as her icy sword absorbed the blast from Number 15; sending it back. Thus destroying said giant machine. After that happened, an explosion occurred, pushing Kite back. However, Kite held his ground. He brushed off any debris that hit him from the explosion.

(Thomas, Rio and Kite's LP: 4000 -1000 = 3000). The Barian laughed darkly at the sight as the threesome slowly got up off the ground.

"Please! Is that all you got?" The Barian taunted the threesome. Thomas and Rio growled in slight rage, while Kite narrowed his eyes. Kite grinned in response.

"Of course not." Kite retorted. "Because I have this! Go! Galaxy's Blast Wave! Since Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon was banished by it's own effect, all cards you currently control are destroyed!"

"WHAT?!" The Barian shrieked with absolute rage. Kite trusted his hand forward; a smile formed on his lips.

"With this, you're wide open! Blizzard Queen! Direct attack! Shatter his life points cold!" Blizzard Queen did so, pulling out her ice sword, which she leaped into the air, then came down towards the Barian with blinding speed; diagonally slashing him from the left shoulder down. He roared out of pain.

(Barian's LP: 9800 - 2500 = 7300). Kite dropped his hand to his side.

"I end my turn." He remarked. "Since I did, Galaxy-Eyes and your rank 3 Xyz monster return to the field. And now, Galaxy-Eyes's attack points increase by 500 for each overlay unit. Since your Xyz monster had 3, that's an additional 1500 attack to Galaxy-Eyes!" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared as it glowed a bright blue; it's attack points rose by 1500. So now it stood at 4500. The Barian's eyes glowed red.

"This is your end scum! DRAW!" The Barian drew the top card of his deck. He turned it over so he could see it. His eyes widened with glee.

"I shall pass my turn." The Barian spoke. Thomas raised an eyebrow in disbelief?

"Really now?" Thomas asked. He shrugs. "Whatever. My turn; draw!" Thomas turned the card over slightly so he could see it, but not his opponent.

Perfect! He thought. Puppet Ritual! Just what I needed! He then turned it around so everyone else could see it. The Barian growled in annoyance. Rio and Kite on the other hand, just smirked in amusement.

"I activate the spell, Puppet Ritual! Now since your LP is obviously more than a 2000 point difference to ours, I can revive my String Master and Magnet Doll!" Both of the Gimmick Puppet monsters revived onto the field. Then, Thomas raised his arm up. "But they won't be around for long! I overlay my 2 Gimmick Puppets!" The two monsters became two dark streams of energy that soared into the air.

The overlay network emerged into the middle of the field and the two dark streams of energy went into the network; to which it exploded.

"I Xyz Summon Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings!" The Humanoid Number emerged onto the field.

(Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings, rank 8, attack: 3000, defense: 2000. Xyz materials: 2). Thomas smiled in amusement.

"Ha! With this, you're finished!" Thomas thrusted his hand forward. "Battle! Neo Galaxy-Eyes, attack!" The mighty dragon reeled its 3 heads back, then blasted a red stream of energy at the machine; thus the machine on the Barian's end to bits. The debris blew in the Barian's direction; making him cover his face with his left arm.

(Barian's LP: 7300 - 2000 = 5300). Thomas glanced at Rio's Number. Rio, along with her Number, gave a nod as to say "go ahead!". To which Thomas grinned, then turned to face the Barian.

"Hope you're ready for more! Because now Rio's Number attacks your directly! Go Blizzard Whirlwind Slash!" Number 97 unsheathed her twin ice blades from their sheathes, then she leapt into the air. She then came downward at a very fast speed. The Barian barely had even time to look at the Number before getting slashed in an X formation. The Barian roared in pain as he slid backward in the air.

"Argh!" The Barian roared in rage as he stopped flying backward.

(Barian's LP: 5300 - 2500 = 2800). Rio and Kite gave a thumbs up.

"Yes!" Rio smiled. "Thanks to mine and Kite's monsters, this Barian has only 2800 LP left."

"And Number 40 has 3000 attack." Kite chimed in. "Which is more than enough to finish this Barian off." The Barian in question growled with anger just as Thomas thrusted his arm forward once more.

"Go! Gimmick Puppet of Strings; direct attack!" Gimmick Puppet of Strings unsheathed its sword, then jumped towards the Barian. The Barian stared at Number 40 as it continued to leap towards him. He quickly grabbed a card from his hand and sent it to his graveyard just as the attack connected; which caused an explosion on his end of the duel. Dark Mist, Chris, Rio and Kite gaped in shock.

"Did Thomas-" Chris start.

"Just beat-" Dark Mist continued.

"The Barian?!" Rio and Kite finished. Thomas grinned in satisfaction.

That should do it! Thomas thought. However, dark laughter filled the smoked area. Dark Mist, Chris, Thomas, Rio and Kite's eyes widened in shock as the dark laughter continued.

To be continued…

 **Thomas: Welp... That ending was unexpected... How the hell did this guy survived my final attack?!**

?: The next chapter shall reveal that! :D


	18. Chapter 18

**0713MM: Hey guys! After what seemed like a forever, I've finally finished chapter 17, aka, the ending to part 1 of my ZEXAL AU! Whoo! Anyways, I don't own Yugioh ZEXAL, nor any of its characters. The only things I own are this story and its plotlines.**

Chapter 18: Justice Part 5

"Go! Gimmick Puppet of Strings; direct attack!" Gimmick Puppet of Strings unsheathed its sword, then jumped towards the Barian. The Barian stared at Number 40 as it continued to leap towards him. He quickly grabbed a card from his hand and sent it to his graveyard just as the attack connected; which caused an explosion on his end of the duel. Dark Mist, Chris, Rio and Kite gaped in shock.

"Did Thomas-" Chris start.

"Just beat-" Dark Mist continued.

"The Barian?!" Rio and Kite finished. Thomas grinned in satisfaction.

 _That should do it!_ Thomas thought. However, dark laughter filled the smoked area. Dark Mist, Chris, Thomas, Rio and Kite's eyes widened in shock as the dark laughter continued. Shortly after, the smoke cleared, the Barian still stood firm. His LP was at 4300. Thomas gaped.

"What gives?! That attack should've finished you off!" Thomas complained. At this, the Barian laughed.

" **Quite simple really**!" The Barian laughed darkly. " **I used the effect of the quick-play spell card from my hand. Energy Absorbing Magic! Since I took more than 3000 points of damage, this card allows me to regain all the damage I took from the previous 2 attacks!** " Thomas gritted his teeth.

"I end my turn then." Thomas growled. Rio then stepped forward.

"This ends now!" Rio shouted. "DRAW!" She drew the top card of her deck. To this, the Barian laughed darkly.

" **Before you go any further, I activate the facedown trap, Psychic Energy Blastwave! Now you 3 take half the damage I took last turn! So that's 2250 points of damage! Hahahahahahahaha!** " Kite, Thomas and Rio gasped in surprise by the card's effect. A blastwave of dark energy hit all 3 of them; sending them into a wall. Chris watched in shock.

"Oh no!" he called out.

(Kite, Rio and Thomas's LP: 3000 - 2250 = 750). The Barian's laughter echoed throughout the whole area.

" **Just give up!** " The Barian taunted. " **You can't win!** " Shortly after, the threesome got up off the ground and stared there foe down. Rio gritted her teeth.

"You have no monsters on your field, and only 1 facedown card. It's safe to say, this duel is over!" Rio shot back. "Now then, I'll gladly continue my turn. And to start off, I shall rebuild the overlay network with Number 97!" The Barian seemed a bit alarmed.

" **What?** " The Barian asked. The overlay network appeared in the center of the field as Number 97 became a blue stream of energy that zoomed into the overlay network, which exploded.

"Xyz Summon!" Rio called out. "Arise, Ice Queen of Chaos! Number C97: Blizzard Queen of Chaos!" The once elegant Queen of the Blizzards was now covered in Chaos Energy. Rio gave a smirk in amusement at there foe.

(Number C97: 3000, defense: 2500. Xyz materials: 3). The Barian foe stared down the Chaos Number. He chuckled out of amusement.

" **I see….. Quite an interesting specimen…** " The Barian mused. Rio grinned.

"Interesting doesn't even begin to describe it." Rio retorted. The Barian just chuckled.

" **We shall see; won't we?** " The Barian replied. Rio just grinned in satisfaction.

"Perhaps I should end this now then." Rio smirked. The Barian glanced at Rio.

" **I don't give a damn.** " The Barian remarked. Thomas glanced between Rio and Kite. He then glanced at his facedown.

 _I can help Rio out!_ He thought. He glanced back towards Rio.

"Rio! I got something to help your Chaos Number!" Thomas called out to her. Rio glanced at the middle Arclight brother?

"Oh? And what that might be?" Rio asked; curious.

"Here! Activate Trap! Pulling the Strings! This trap card allows me to equip a Number monster with Gimmick Puppet in its name to another monster on our field! So, I choose Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo to be equipped to Rio's Number! Thus giving C97 an extra 3500 attack!" Rio grinned.

"Thanks Thomas!" She called out to him. "But that's not all Barian! I use Chaos Number 97's effect! If its attack is changed, I can detach 2 Xyz materials to negate the effects of all face-up cards you control. Furthermore, you can't activate any cards or effects until the end of the turn. But wait! There's more! All your face-up cards are also destroyed!" The Barian grit his teeth in extreme anger.

" **Nooooooooo… IMPOSSIBLE!** " The Barian screamed in absolute anger as his cards bit the dust. Thomas, Rio and Kite all spoke the same thing in unison.

" **Blizzard Queen of Chaos! Attack that Barian directly!** " And so, the Queen did. Pulling out her 2 swords and leapt into the air. Then, she proceeded to dive down towards the Barian at high speed. Before the Barian could even move out of the way, the Chaos Number had already dual-slashed him. He cried out in agony as he took the damage. He glared at Doctor Faker.

" **RARGH! You'll pay for this! This I promise! You hear me Faker!** " The Barian roared before vanishing from the area completely. Thomas, Rio, along with Kite, fall to their knees because of exhaustion.

"We…...did it…" Thomas breathed. Rio and Kite also grinned in satisfaction.

( **DOCTOR FAKER/BARIAN: ? - ? = 0. WINNER: THOMAS, RIO AND KITE)**. Before the threesome can bet a proper celebration, the ground around them began to crack. Rio glanced around in fear.

"Wh-What's going on?!" She called out. Kite glanced towards the direction of his father and Hart. The chains Hart was attached to had loosened, and Faker was still knocked out cold. Kite's eyes widened in shock as the ground continued to crack.

"Hart! Father!" Kite called out to them.

Hart opened his eyes slowly and glanced around. He saw his father on the ground. He started freak out, but then he noticed Kite rushing towards him, while Rio and Thomas were trying to pull Faker to safety.

"Hart!" Kite called out to him as he got him down from his containment. Once he did, the wall broke apart and fell backwards into the abyss of trash below. Rio turned to face Kite as he carried his brother.

"So Hart is safe?" Rio asked Kite. Kite only nodded in agreement. Unfortunately, Rio had loosening her grip only slightly on Faker, and Thomas couldn't drag Faker to safety by himself. The massive tremors in the ground made Thomas lose his grip on Faker too and Faker began to slide towards the abyss. Kite and Hart's eyes widened in shock.

"Father!" Both Tenjo siblings cried out.

Faker opened his eyes slowly and observed his surroundings. He realized he was sliding backwards. He stretches his hands out towards something that he could hold, but there was nothing. He looked back up at Kite, RIo, Thomas, and Hart. He gave a small smile.

"My sons, you two have a future ahead of you. I've wasted mine by allying myself with Barian World without questioning myself about it. I am sorry for my foolish actions. But I hope you two can amend for my mistakes and repair the damage I've done to Tsukamo and Arclight families. Especially the Arclight Family. Tell Bryon that I'm really sorry. Goodbye my sons….." With one last smile, he was launched into the trash abyss. Kite and Hart stretched their arms out towards Faker as if to save him. But they both knew that they couldn't.

"FATHER!" Kite screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hart added to the mix. Thomas turned away while Rio covered her mouth. Kite fell to his knees while Hart went to Rio for comfort. Thomas glanced back at Kite.

"So now what?" Thomas asked; the quaking and trembling of the underground lab had stopped. Kite rose from the ground and stood up. He clenched both his fists.

"Father did what he needed to do to allow us to live. And I won't let his sacrifice be in vain." Kite spoke grimly. He rose his right hand into the air; it was still clenched. "And the Barians shall _pay_ for what they've done to my Father! Especially that one we've dueled a few minutes ago!" Thomas and Dark Mist grinned slyly at this declaration from Kite. However, Rio and Hart glanced at each other in worry. Kite began to leave the underground lab and gestured for the others to follow; which they did. ( **This includes Thomas's brother, Chris, in case people forgot he was there** ).

In the depths of Barian World, a small group of Barian's watch the events of the 3 vs. 1 duel.

"Dr. Faker is dead." One of them spoke.

"But it was not by our power." A 2nd pointed out. "That power was our own." The 2nd one turns to a grey-skinned Barian. "Dumon, who do you think did that?"

The grey-skinned Barian, Dumon looks back at the yellow-skinned, blonde-haired Barian. "It could've been Vector again, Mizar." Mizar just growled.

"Why don't we put him on trial already?!" Mizar snapped. "It was clearly Vector! The evidence is right there!" A big brute Barian, and a red-skinned Barian, agreed to Mizar's outburst.

"I agree with Mizar on this." The big brute Barian agreed. "What say you, Alito?"

"I agree Girag." Alito grinned. "Vector has gone too far this time. Killing Marin and Nash was far enough. Now he has to kill a pawn like that too?"

While the 4 Barians were discussing Vector's fate, Umbral walks by their conference room, he stepped in slightly.

"Pardon me for interrupting your meeting Dumon, but I just saw Vector heading to the Human World without your supervision." Dumon stared at Umbral for a moment, then his eyes flashed a crimson pinkish-red for a brief few seconds, then reverted back to normal.

"Thank you for the notification Umbral; we'll take it from here." Umbral nods, then leaves the conference room. Once he was out of their earshot, he grinned darkly. ( **If he had a mouth in Barian form, you could see it** ).

"Dumon is such a fool….. He still believes that Vector is to blame for Nash and Marin's demises…. But in truth…. It was me….! And thanks to this new deck I stole from the Ancient Barian Palace….. Thomas Arclight stands no chance against me now!" He then proceeded to laugh darkly as he walked down the reddened corridor.

 **0713MM: Yes yes, I killed Kite and Hart's father. So what? Dr. Faker kinda had no purpose after the World Duel Carnival Arc in ZEXAL anyway. So by killing him off, this gives a Kite a better reason to fight against the Barians. Not just because the Barian's manipulated his father to do what he did. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you Chapter 19, aka, the first chapter to Part 2 of this ZEXAL AU! :D**


End file.
